Mi Vida, solo en tus manos se encuentra
by NGP
Summary: Candy White, una enfermera experimentada, lo tenía todo, trabajo, casa y novio. Pero algo no andaba bien, su trabajo la estaba agobiando, en su casa las cosas no eran mejor y su novio, no era más que un patán. Pero ese lunes, todo cambio cuando él aparecio en la sala de urgencias..
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA, SOLO EN TUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA.**

**Prólogo**

* * *

**La siguiente historia es una Adaptación del libro "Una Vida y Dos Destinos, en sus manos" de Caroline Anderson, con los personajes de Candy Candy, manga creado por la escritora Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Fijii.**

**Esta historia es solo una forma de entretención para todas aquellas fanáticas de Candy - Terry.**

**Espero que esta segunda les guste, al igual que "Hielo en las Venas", para aquellas que la leyeron, le comento que estoy escribiendo unos nuevos capítulos...**

* * *

Candy White parecía tenerlo todo: un trabajo exigente, pero también muy gratificante, como enfermera del servicio de Urgencias, y en su vida privada tenía una relación estable.

Pero las apariencias engañaban. En realidad, el hombre con el que mantenía esa relación estable no era demasiado atento con ella, y su trabajo cada vez le resultaba más duro.

Candy se encontraba en una encrucijada cuando apareció el guapo y rico Terrence Grandchester, que había acudido a Urgencias para que le curaran una herida sin importancia.

De repente, Candy tuvo la sensación de que aquel terrible lunes empezaba a mejorar. No sospechaba que aquel inocente café que iba a compartir con él iba a ser el primero de una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

* * *

**Saludos y gracias por leer..**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI VIDA, SOLO EN TUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA **

**CAPÍTULO 1 – "Un día más….**

* * *

Era el típico hombre moreno, alto, guapo... y allí estaba, sangrando por todo el servicio de Urgencias.

Candy suspiró con resignación; se suponía que su turno ya había terminado hace más de una hora, pero dado que todos sus compañeros estaban ocupados, decidió atenderlo. Al menos ese tipo no tenía aspecto de estarse muriendo como el resto de los pacientes que había tenido durante ese día.

Después de todo, quizás aquel terrible lunes no terminara tan mal. Intentando olvidarse del dolor de pies y de la sed que le secaba la garganta, Candy se dirigió hacia él.

Estaba recostado sobre una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

–Señor Grandchester... ¿puede acompañarme, por favor? –no se aseguró de que la seguía, simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a una cabina separada por cortinas. Una vez allí, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Tenía los ojos azules, de un azul cobalto en el que una podría perderse. La miraba sonriendo de tal modo que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

–Siéntese, vamos a echar un vistazo a esa herida.

Se sentó al tiempo que se despojaba de la camisa y dejaba a la vista unos pectorales bien musculados coronados por unos hombros anchos y fuertes.

–Bueno, ¿cómo se lo ha hecho? –le preguntó intentando mantener la profesionalidad.

–Pues me tropecé con un gato y caí sobre un montón de basura –le explicó malhumorado–. Siempre he sabido que no me gustaban los gatos... ahora sé por qué.-

Reprimiendo la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios, Candy se puso los guantes de látex y se dispuso a examinar y limpiar la herida, lo que hizo que él emitiera un tenue gemido de dolor.

–Pobrecito –bromeó ella–. Tengo que darle un par de puntos, pero no hay mayor problema, es una herida limpia.-

Solo tardó unos minutos en ponerle los puntos, pero para entonces sabía que el metro ya estaría abarrotado de gente. Así era New York. Candy resopló con resignación.

–¿Algún problema? –le preguntó él mientras se abrochaba la camisa manchada de sangre.

–No... solo que ya es hora punta y el metro estará imposible. Como no puedo irme a casa caminando, tendré que esperar un rato.-

–¿Se le ha hecho tarde por mi culpa?.-

Ella lo miró algo violenta por haberle dado esa sensación.

–No ha sido solo por usted. Casi todos los días ocurre lo mismo.-

–Pero lo de hoy ha sido culpa mía. Déjeme al menos que, para compensar, la invite a un café mientras espera.-

–No es necesario –se dispuso a decir ella, pero en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa sexy y amable, pensó que era mejor no seguir hablando.

–En realidad, sí que es necesario –respondió sin borrar su sonrisa–. Todavía estoy un poco atontado por el calmante ese que me ha dado, así que creo que debería seguir un rato en observación. ¿No cree –echó un vistazo a la placa de su bata–... enfermera White?.-

De repente se echó a reír y sintió un nerviosismo inapropiado; además, fue justo en el momento en que salían del cubículo donde le había curado la herida. Así que al salir al pasillo, todos sus compañeros tenían los ojos clavados en ella.

–Bueno –accedió por fin en voz baja para no llamar la atención aún más–. Podemos ir a la cafetería del hospital.-

La expresión de su rostro hizo patente que no le gustaba aquella sugerencia.

–Había pensado en un sitio un poco más...

Se quedó callado y Candy volvió a echarse a reír.

–Está bien, seguro que podemos encontrar un sitio "un poco más". Estaré con usted en unos minutos –le dijo abriendo la puerta de la sala de enfermeras.

Un segundo después de haber entrado allí, la puerta volvió a abrirse, era su compañera Kathy.

–¿Sabes quién es ese? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–¿Acaso debería saberlo? –respondió Candy sin darle la menor importancia.

Su amiga cerró los ojos con un gesto de incomprensión.

–¿Estás intentando ponerme nerviosa? Se llama Terrence Grandchester. Ahora tengo que irme, piensa en ese nombre.-

Salió de allí dejando a Candy totalmente desconcertada. Terry Grandchester... el caso era que aquel nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía localizarlo. No era un presentador de televisión y, desde luego, no tenía aspecto de político.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó que se lo preguntaría a Neil cuando llegara a casa. Se puso los vaqueros y la camiseta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Él seguía esperándola donde lo había dejado, estaba hojeando algunos folletos informativos cuando levantó la cabeza y, al verla, le lanzó una sonrisa que le cortó la respiración.

Finalmente fueron a una cafetería situada a solo unos metros del hospital, pero que, desde luego, era mucho más agradable que la primera opción. Era uno de esos establecimientos en los que hay cientos de tipos de café y decenas de dulces para acompañarlo. Candy pidió un cappuccino con mucho chocolate espolvoreado y él un café solo y fuerte. Habría podido imaginarlo sin ningún problema, pero parecía que no era la única capaz de leer los pensamientos. El señor Grandchester se fijó en cómo miraba los croissants y le pidió uno al camarero para ella.

–No creo que eso le venga nada bien a mi figura –protestó tímidamente, aunque en realidad no le importaba lo más mínimo.

–¿Está bueno? –le preguntó en cuanto le dio el primer bocado.

–Delicioso –contestó con la boca llena, lo que provocó que él soltara una carcajada que iba acompañada por una mirada sorprendentemente tierna.

«¿Por qué Neil no me mirará así?», pensó Candy apenada, pero aquella era una pregunta sin sentido. Neil era... bueno, el caso era que en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba su cara. Qué curioso. Volvió a centrar su atención en el croissant, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perderse en los ojos de Terry, que no dejaban de observarla.

Y estaba consiguiéndolo hasta que él le agarró la mano cuando se disponía a dar otro bocado e hizo que el croissant se dirigiera a su boca en lugar de la de ella. Tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le detenía durante una décima de segundo. Más aún cuando vio cómo él se retiraba con la lengua las migas de los labios. Candy se vio obligada a mirar hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que corría el riesgo de hacer o decir algo que la dejaría en ridículo.

–Tenías razón –le dijo con suavidad–. Está delicioso.-

Se aclaró la garganta y le ofreció el resto del croissant.

–Termínalo, yo ya he comido suficiente –le pidió mintiendo y entonces, en un ademán completamente forzado, echó un vistazo a su reloj–. ¡Dios mío! ¿Es esta hora? Tengo que irme, he quedado con Neil.-

–¿Neil?.-

Candy titubeó antes de decir nada.

–Mi... novio... supongo.-

–No pareces muy segura –adivinó sonriente.

Probablemente no parecía segura porque no lo estaba.

–No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, solo unas cuantas semanas. Es periodista. En realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea mi tipo. No es nada especial.-

Esa vez la risa de Terry sonó más cínica, incluso más amarga.

–¿Alguna vez lo es?.-

–No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad–. Pero debería serlo, ¿no crees? Al menos eso dicen.-

Sus miradas se fundieron por un momento, pero entonces él se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando el último trozo de croissant. Candy se quedó absorta observando cómo masticaba y luego tragaba con la mirada perdida. Se moría por preguntarle si él salía con alguien, si había alguien especial en su vida; pero sabía que no era asunto suyo. Por algún motivo intuyó que no había nadie especial, igual que no lo tenía ella, ni lo había tenido nunca. De pronto sintió lástima por él y por sí misma. Mientras apuraba el último sorbo de café.

–Bueno, de verdad tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por el café.-

–Ha sido un placer –respondió con los ojos clavados en los de ella–. Gracias por curarme la herida. Y que lo pases bien con Neil.-

«Eso lo dudo mucho», pensó ella sin decir nada.

–Vuelve dentro de diez días para que te quitemos los puntos... O si necesitas que te cosamos algo más.-

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola y seductora.

–Pues tengo un botón que anda medio suelto –murmuró y ella se echó a reír.

–No me refería a eso.-

–Lo sé. No se preocupe, enfermera White, la veré dentro de diez días. Y gracias otra vez.-

Mientras se alejaba de él podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella. Se dirigió hacia el metro con una extraña sensación de soledad.

**oooo**

Cuando llegó al pub, Neil la estaba esperando. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a él.

–¿Has tenido un buen día? –le preguntó enseguida.

Entonces pensó en las vidas que habían perdido, la terrible impotencia que eso creaba en ella y decidió no pensarlo más. Inmediatamente, pensó en Terry y la tristeza desapareció.

–No demasiado. ¿Y tú?.-

Lo cierto era que no consiguió prestar atención a su respuesta, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que hasta ese momento no se hubiera dado cuenta de la carencia de luz que había en sus ojos.

–¿Has oído hablar de Terrence Grandchester?.-


	3. Chapter 3

**MI VIDA, SOLO EN TUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA**

**CAPÍTULO 2 "Sola…."**

* * *

Neil la miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

–¿Terrence Grandchester? Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Terrence Grandchester.-

Ella hizo un gesto de inocencia.

–Es que me suena el nombre pero no logró saber de donde.-

–Cariño, deberías leer el periódico de vez en cuando. Se dedica a comprar y vender empresas, con tremendo éxito. También es coleccionista de arte –entonces se puso en tensión como si pudiera percibir que había algo más detrás de su interés–. ¿Por qué? –le preguntó mientras la escrutaba con la mirada.

Candy también se puso tensa; tenía que admitir que no le apetecía hablar de él con alguien tan sediento de noticias como Neil. Pero se dijo que era solo por la confidencialidad que le debía siendo su paciente, no tenía nada que ver con aquellos maravillosos ojos azules, ni por la boca que había admirado mientras comía...

–Por nada. Es que alguien lo mencionó y no conseguía recordar quién era.-

Cambió de tema y, en cuanto pudo, buscó una excusa para marcharse a casa. El cansancio del largo día se le había echado encima de repente... además acababa de darse cuenta de que hablar con Neil no era nada del otro mundo. Era curioso cómo el mero hecho de comparar aquello con la breve conversación que había tenido con Terry había hecho que cayera en la cuenta de muchas cosas.

–Neil, necesito irme a descansar –le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Te acompaño hasta tu casa.-

Candy suspiró antes de decirle que no; el lugar donde vivia no era el lugar más adecuado para pasear sola a esas horas.

A sus veintiséis años, no estaba preparada para morir. Así que solo le quedaba dejar que fuera con ella y luego mantenerse firme para que no pasara de la puerta de su casa.

–¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? –le preguntó él al llegar.

El tono seductor de sus palabras le decía que era mejor alejarse de él cuanto antes.

–Estoy realmente cansada. Hemos tenido un día terrible. Lo siento.-

–Quizá mañana.-

–Quizá –le devolvió el beso con reticencia y entró en casa, allí descubrió que Stella, su compañera de piso, se había acabado la leche que quedaba y no le había dejado nada para la cena.

No pudo dormir y en cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos, ya debía levantarse, tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el hospital, adónde llegó al mismo tiempo que una ambulancia. No era esa precisamente la mejor manera de empezar el día. El corazón se le encogió de terror.

Era una locura. Jamás se había sentido así en todos los años que llevaba trabajando de enfermera. No pudieron hacer nada por el paciente de la ambulancia; otra vida que se les escapaba de las manos. ¿Quién iba a decírselo a los familiares? Ella no podía.

**ooo**

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kathy extrañada cuando volvieron a la sala de enfermeras.

–Sí –respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo–. Si te parece bien, hoy me encargo yo de evaluar a los enfermos.-

Era la tarea más sencilla que podía elegir en su trabajo, solo tenía que determinar la gravedad de los pacientes según iban llegando al servicio de urgencias. Allí estaría a salvo, pero... ¿qué demonios le ocurría? Siempre le había encantado su profesión y era muy buena en ella. Bueno, quizá ya no lo fuera.

Consiguió sobrevivir durante todo el día centrándose en una rutina que podía llevar a cabo hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero que al menos le permitía mantener la cordura.

Tenía libre el miércoles y el jueves, pero el viernes las cosas empeoraron; le tocó atender a los enfermos más graves y, cuando creía ver un atisbo de esperanza, como conseguir estabilizar a un paciente y que llegara a quirófano, les llevaban múltiples heridos de un accidente de tráfico y todo volvía a empezar.

Más víctimas que morían antes incluso de que acudieran sus familiares más cercanos, más personas a las que había que darles la noticia que les arruinaría la vida. Y, cada vez que esto sucedía, Candy tenía la sensación de que una parte de ella también moría.

Aquel día se marchó a la casa completamente derrotada y una noche de pesadillas no ayudó mucho a que se sintiera mejor.

A la mañana siguiente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera más que rasguños y, si acaso, algún que otro punto de sutura. Pero, por supuesto, su deseó no se cumplió, todo estaba tan agitado como siempre y sus compañeros no dejaban de hablar de Terry Grandchester.

–Es increíble que haya sobrevivido –comentó Kathy con dulzura–. He visto el coche por televisión y no era más que una maraña de hierros.

Candy estaba estupefacta.

–¿Terry? ¿El tipo que estuvo aquí el lunes? ¿Estás segura de que era él?.-

–Sí, ha salido en las noticias de la mañana. Anoche tuvo un accidente. Mira, también sale en el periódico.-

Comprobó horrorizada que, solo cinco días después de haberle curado la herida y haber compartido con él un café y una conversación muy agradable, aquel hombre tan vital se encontraba en estado crítico en un hospital de Manhattan. Quizá ahora ya no tuviera oportunidad de encontrar esa persona especial de la que habían hablado.

«Dios mío, otro más no por favor. Terry no. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad».

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kathy preocupada–. Te has quedado pálida.-

Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura y contestar con normalidad.

–Sí, sí, es solo que me he quedado muy sorprendida... Como estuvo aquí hace tan poco tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.-

Aunque realmente no lo estaba. A las dos de la tarde, se encontraba en la sala de enfermeras, con las manos en el regazo y la mirada perdida. No tenía fuerzas ni para agarrar la taza de té que le había preparado su amiga, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la silla de enfrente.

–Candy, creo que deberías irte a casa.-

–No, estoy bien.-

Kathy salió inmediatamente de la habitación y, unos segundos después, volvió a aparecer acompañada de su jefe, que tenía la misma cara de preocupación.

–Kathy me ha dicho que no te encuentras bien.-

–Kathy habla demasiado.-

–Escucha –empezó a decirle en tono comprensivo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado–. En un momento u otro, todos pasamos por una etapa en la que el mundo se nos viene encima y el trabajo se hace demasiado duro. Llevamos unos días nefastos y tú hace siglos que no te tomas unas vacaciones. Así que, vete a casa y mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?.-

Finalmente se fue a casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de frustración. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y decidió llamar a Neil.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –le preguntó Candy–. Creo que me vendría bien hablar con alguien.-

–Estoy ocupado... es que estoy en medio de un caso. Pero podrías venir al hotel y ayudarme con la vigilancia. Estoy detrás de una información muy jugosa sobre un importante político. ¿Te apetece?.-

No, no le apetecía lo más mínimo, pero fue de todas maneras. Intentó hablarle sobre lo ocurrido en el hospital a pesar de que era obvio que Neil no tenía la cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera el dichoso político.

–Nos vemos –le dijo totalmente absorto cuando vio que ella se disponía a marcharse. Sin embargo, Candy no estaba tan segura de volver a verlo; en realidad, no estaba segura de nada.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a Stella en el salón con los pies encima de la mesa y la cocina hecha un verdadero desastre.

–Eres una auténtica pesadilla como compañera de piso –le dijo con calma. Stella levantó la mirada de la televisión y le lanzó una sonrisa.

Entonces las dos se quedaron mirando a la televisión y fue en ese momento cuando Candy vio el rostro de Terry ocupando la pantalla y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con el corazón en vilo. Por lo visto, seguía en estado crítico, pero estable.

Aunque sabía que no volvería a verlo, no pudo evitar pedir con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperara, y que escapara de la muerte.

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación, veremos a que nos lleva...ya que, aún no termino de leer el libro completo...así estoy igual que ustedes...comiendome las uñas..  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**MI VIDA, SOLO EN TUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Sufrió otra noche de insomnio combinado con pesadillas sobre el accidente de Terry y el caos del hospital.

Al día siguiente se derrumbó por completo; no podía hacer ni la tarea más insignificante. Como era de esperar, su jefe la llamó para que acudiera a su despacho.

–Esto no puede seguir así. Tienes que tomarte unos días libres para descansar y pensar un poco. A lo mejor es hora de que te plantees si quieres seguir haciendo este trabajo.-

–¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacer? –le preguntó ella desorientada.

–No lo sé... A lo mejor podrías trabajar en un centro más pequeño, o en algún pueblo. Lo que sé es que por el momento te voy a dar tres semanas de baja. Si después de eso quieres volver, serás bienvenida; pero no creo que sea así, quizá no sea lo que más te conviene, al menos hasta dentro de unos meses.-

¿Qué quería decir todo aquello? ¿A qué venía eso de irse a un pueblo? No comprendía nada.

–¿Estás despidiéndome? –le preguntó con incredulidad.

–No –le respondió sonriente–. Solo estoy atajando una situación intolerable. No pasa nada, Candy. Esto te está sobrepasando, le puede suceder a cualquiera. Sabes que eres la mejor y que te vamos a echar muchísimo de menos, pero necesitas un poco de tranquilidad. De hecho, creo que sería mejor que olvidaras lo de volver en tres semanas, lo más conveniente es que dimitas... te olvides de todo esto por un tiempo y recuperes la confianza. Piensa con calma lo que quieres hacer y si necesitas una carta de referencia o algo así, solo tienes que pedírmelo.-

–¿Y qué pondrías en esa carta? –le preguntó muy dolida–. ¿Que no soy capaz de hacer mi trabajo? –tragó saliva para intentar deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta y se despidió con frialdad–: Gracias... supongo.-

–Candy, esto es lo mejor para ti, créeme.-

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía creerlo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que hacer lo que él decía. Por lo que, media hora más tarde, se encontraba en la puerta del hospital sin saber dónde ir.

Su jefe le había sugerido que se fuera de la ciudad; quizás podría volver al lugar donde había crecido. Allí al menos tenía algunos amigos, incluyendo a Flammy, una amiga con la que había estudiado y que ahora dirigía una agencia de enfermeras. Seguro que ella le encontraba algún trabajo sin demasiado estrés y al mismo tiempo tendrían oportunidad de retomar su amistad.

En realidad era demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión, así que decidió ir caminando hasta su casa y, una vez allí, se preparó una taza de té que no llegó a tomarse porque se puso a limpiar la cocina de manera compulsiva.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse pensando. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que, por mucho que lo retrasara, llegaría el momento en el que tendría que recapacitar sobre su situación: no tenía trabajo.

Aquello era aterrador. Tenía que pagar el alquiler y, por supuesto, tenía que comer. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la ridícula cantidad a la que llamaba ahorros. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea lo de volver a Fort Lee, alejarse del ruido y la inseguridad de New York.

Neil la llamó aquella noche y, solo unos segundos después de que le contara lo ocurrido, la conversación volvió a girar en torno a él y a una exclusiva que acababa de conseguir. Candy fingió escucharlo mientras se preguntaba si realmente ese tipo sería tan egocéntrico como aparentaba o era solo percepción suya. Lo curioso era que hasta entonces jamás lo había notado. Decidió no verlo aquella noche, ni la siguiente, a la que sí vio fue a Stella, pero no recibió mayor apoyo por su parte; parecía importarle más si iba a tener dinero suficiente para pagar su parte del alquiler, que si lo estaba pasando mal porque la hubieran despedido.

–¿Vas a buscar un trabajo rápido o tengo que encontrar rápido un nuevo compañero de piso? –le preguntó con total falta de delicadeza.

–No lo sé –aunque lo cierto era que cada vez le apetecía menos quedarse en la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía allí? Un novio que no le hacía el menor caso y una pesadilla convertida en compañera de piso.

Puesto que no tenía la energía necesaria para seguir aguantando aquello por más tiempo, decidió llamar a Flammy y le contó la situación.

–Dios, pobrecita –le dijo su amiga con sinceridad–. Pues, ven aquí y te encontraremos un trabajo... En realidad, creo que ya lo tengo. Hay un médico que necesita una enfermera para su consulta, eso sería solo por las mañanas, por las tardes tendrías que hacerte cargo de sus hijos – Flammy iba emocionándose a medida que la posibilidad se hacía más real–. Te encantará, tendrías que vivir en la casa pero es una maravilla... bueno, también el doctor Albert Ardley es una maravilla. Es viudo, su mujer murió hace un par de años en un accidente de tráfico.-

Por alguna razón inexplicable, la conversación le trajo a la cabeza a Terry.

–¿Y cómo es como persona? –preguntó Candy apartándose aquel pensamiento de la mente.

–Muy amable, todos sus pacientes lo adoran. Además, la consulta está muy bien, es moderna...-

–Suena bien –opinó titubeante–. Pero lo de cuidar niños...-

–En realidad no son tan niños. A quien más tendrías que cuidar es a su hija, está en silla de ruedas, desde el accidente no puede andar ni hablar. Es muy triste.-

Automáticamente, Candy sintió una profunda lástima por la muchacha.

–¿Qué le ocurrió?.-

–Pues nadie lo sabe. Los rumores dicen que realmente no tiene nada físico, sino que es todo psicológico. La han llevado a todo tipo de especialistas, pero nada ha dado resultado. Sería todo un reto, ¿no crees?.-

Aquello empezaba a despertar su curiosidad.

–Cuéntame más cosas de él –le pidió Candy–. ¿Qué tal es su relación con la niña? ¿Es buen padre?.-

–Es un padre estupendo y ha hecho todo lo posible por curarla. Es un caso muy inusual... y muy injusto.-

–Estas cosas siempre son injustas –opinó acordándose de todas las familias destrozadas que había visto a lo largo de los años.

–¿Quieres que hable con él y te concierte una entrevista?.-

–Claro –respondió, a pesar de que no lo tenía claro ni mucho menos–. Llámame cuando sepas algo.-

Flammy la llamó solo diez minutos más tarde para decirle que estuviera allí el viernes por la mañana.

–Tengo una idea –le dijo su amiga tras pensarlo unos segundos–. Hace siglos que no nos vemos, así que, ¿por qué no vienes mañana por la noche y pasamos algún tiempo juntas? Además, así podré contarte más cosas sobre Albert.-

Pasaron la tarde y la noche del día siguiente en casa de Flammy y sin dejar de hablar ni un segundo, tenían demasiadas cosas que contarse. De pronto todo era como en los viejos tiempos porque Flammy, a diferencia de Stella y de Neil, era una persona comprensiva y generosa, cosa que hizo que se aliviara la terrible sensación de fracaso que estaba machacando a Candy.

**ooo**

Quizá aquel trabajo y la presencia de su vieja amiga era justo lo que necesitaba.

–¿Señorita White?.-

Candy se puso en pie y vio ante ella unos ojos azul claro que le parecieron los ojos más tiernos y amables que había visto en su vida. Esa mirada hacía que se sintiera a salvo.

–Doctor Ardley –saludó ella tendiéndole la mano.

Al rozarlo reparó en él como hombre. Debía de tener poco menos de cuarenta años y, a pesar de que eran solo diez años de diferencia aproximadamente, le pareció muy mayor para ella; sería por el abismo que había entre ellos: él tenía muchas más responsabilidades. Incomprensiblemente, le dio lástima que fuera así.

Convocando el poco sentido común que le quedaba, recordó que estaba allí para buscar trabajo y no un sustituto para Neil.

–Gracias por acceder a verme.-

–Tendría que ser yo el que le diera las gracias –le dijo con una triste sonrisa en los labios y un ligero acento escoses que lo hacía más misterioso y atractivo.

«Candy, el trabajo, el trabajo», era la voz de su consciencia que le hablaba mientras seguía al doctor Ardley hasta su despacho. Era alto, tenía los hombros anchos y un cierto aire de eficiencia que contrastaba con la amargura que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos celestes. Debía de sentir un infinito dolor al no poder hacer nada por su hija, una pobre niña confinada a una silla de ruedas sin razón aparente.

–Bueno, hábleme de usted –le dijo en cuanto estuvieron sentados, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque la conversación se vio interrumpida por el teléfono–. Discúlpeme un segundo. Sí, sí, pásemela.-

Candy oyó la conversación y se fijó en el tono amable y tranquilizador de su voz. Cuando colgó la miró con un gesto de disculpa.

–Me temo que voy a tener que irme. Parece que un paciente ha empeorado bruscamente, se niega a ir al hospital y su mujer está aterrada. Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Por qué no le da su currículum a Flammy y nos vemos otro día? Desgraciadamente, hoy tengo el resto del día ocupado con los niños, pero cualquier otro día puede pasarse por aquí.-

** ooo**

–A eso lo llamo yo una entrevista rápida –le dijo Flammy cuando volvió a la agencia.

–Ha tenido que marcharse.-

–¿Entonces no has podido hablar con él?.-

En realidad con aquella pequeña conversación había averiguado todo lo que quería saber sobre el doctor Ardley.

–No mucho, pero me ha parecido muy agradable. Me ha pedido el currículum, así es que creo que debería hacerme uno, si me voy a tomar en serio esto de la búsqueda de empleo.-

–Utiliza mi ordenador –le ofreció riéndose.

Eso hizo y, unas horas después, estaba camino a New York, de vuelta a casa. Mientras conducía no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente deseaba cambiar de vida de manera tan radical. Sin embargo al llegar a casa y ver el apartamento tan desordenado y sucio como siempre que Stella se quedaba sola, pensó que allí tampoco tenía demasiado que perder. Automáticamente se acordó de los ojos de Ardley, su actitud comprensiva y el toque escosés de su voz. Tenía que admitir que había algo que la atraía de él, incluso después de un encuentro tan breve. Lo de trabajar con su hija no lo tenía tan claro, aunque al menos no estaría desangrándose como la mayoría de los pacientes que había atendido en las últimas semanas.

Ahora era Terry el que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Le habría gustado saber cómo estaba y cómo iba evolucionando porque ya no hablaban de él en las noticias. Seguramente eso era señal de que la situación ya no era tan grave.

Sería mejor que llamara a Neil y dejara de pensar en otros hombres.

–Ya he vuelto.- le dijo cuando este contesto su celular.

Se sintió un poco culpable por no contarle el verdadero motivo de su viaje a Fort Lee, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo por el momento.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?.-

–Trabajo... a no ser que me ofrezcas algo mejor.-

Se echó a reír, totalmente consciente de qué quería decir eso.

–Pues no –mejor sería no arriesgarse.

–¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el lunes? Ahora tengo que irme, Candy.-

La conversación terminó bruscamente después de concertar el día y la hora.

El fin de semana transcurrió en un ir y venir mental entre New York y Fort Lee; considerando los pros y los contras de cada sitio. Al fin y al cabo Albert Ardley necesitaba una enfermera y ella necesitaba un trabajo y una casa. La duda era si podría adaptarse a vivir allí después de tanto tiempo en el bullicio de NY.

El lunes por la tarde cuando se dirigía hacia su casa para encontrarse con Neil, iba paseando cuando oyó el ruido de un frenazo; se volvió y vio a un hombre en el suelo, le sangraba la cara y parecía haberse roto una pierna. Candy pensó en correr a auxiliarlo, pero estaba paralizada, sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo. Afortunadamente enseguida vio que una mujer diciendo que era médico se abría paso entre la gente.

**ooo**

Por su parte, ella llegaba tarde, eran más de las ocho y Neil estaría cansado de esperar, en su casa.

Pero no, no lo estaba, porque estaba en la cama con Stella.

* * *

**Comentarios, criticas, cualquier cosa...**

**Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

**MI VIDA, SOLO EN TUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA **

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

El golpe no habría sido tan duro si al menos hubieran estado en la cama de Stella, pero estaban en su propia cama; su novio se estaba acostando con su compañera de piso y no podían haber elegido otro sitio que su cama. Pero claro, Stella estaba acostumbrada a utilizar todas sus cosas, ¿por qué no también a Neil?

–Marchaos de aquí por favor –les dijo en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa–. Tengo que hacer las maletas.-

–Candy, esto tiene una explicación.- dijo Stella, tratando de cubrirse con la sabana.

–Estoy segura, Stella, pero no creo que me apetezca escucharla.-

Intentando no mirarlos, fue sacando del armario la poca ropa que tenía y metiéndola en una bolsa de deporte; después salió al salón y recogió todos sus libros y la televisión. Lo demás se lo podía quedar también Stella. Mientras estaba metiendo las cosas en el coche, Neil salió a su encuentro.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Candy?.-

–Creo que ya no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme eso –dijo dándole la espalda para colocar las cosas en el maletero y cerrándolo después con un portazo–. Adiós, Neil. Espero que te lo pases muy bien con Stella. Ya puedes volver a la cama... hasta podrías venirte a vivir con ella, necesita un nuevo compañero de piso y parece que os lleváis bastante bien, por lo que pude ver en mi cama...-

Se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez y, en pocos minutos, iba camino a Fort Lee, a recuperar la cordura y la estabilidad emocional. Llamó a Flammy desde una gasolinera.

–¿Me prestas tu sofá otra vez?.-

–Claro. ¿Estás bien? Tienes la voz un poco rara.-

–Sí, yo estoy bien. Mi compañera de piso, sin embargo, acabará muriendo envenenada por comida en mal estado o por alguna enfermedad de transmisión... si es que hay justicia en el mundo. Bueno, nos vemos dentro de un rato.-

Cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, más animada se sentía.

–He hablado con Albert hace un rato –informó Flammy nada más verla entrar–. Dice que si vas a estar por aquí, le gustaría verte pronto.-

–Estupendo porque necesito un empleo y una casa. Acabo de encontrar a mi compañera de piso en mi cama con el hombre que se suponía era mi novio. No está nada mal para una sola semana, ¿verdad?.-

Flammy la miró apesadumbrada.

–Ay, Candy... Me encantaría que pudieras quedarte aquí, pero estoy saliendo con alguien... Se llama David, es guapísimo y estoy muy ilusionada.-

–No te preocupes, me iré en cuanto pueda. Te prometo que no seré ningún estorbo.-

A la mañana siguiente fue a la agencia con su amiga y, mientras esperaba a que el doctor Ardley le devolviera la llamada, echó un vistazo a ver si encontraba alguna otra oferta de trabajo, pero no parecía haber nada más. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

–¿Señorita White? Soy Albert Ardley. Por lo que me ha dicho Flammy, sigue usted interesada en el trabajo.-

Definitivamente tenía una voz preciosa, una voz que despertaba algo dentro de ella.

–Me gustaría volver a hablar con usted –le dijo ella–. Siento parecer indecisa, pero es que este trabajo es muy diferente a lo que he hecho hasta el momento y quiero estar segura.-

–En realidad es un trabajo un poco extraño –admitió él–. Pero no quiero desanimarla –añadió con una tímida risa que le provocó un escalofrío a Candy, que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener la concentración el resto de la conversación. Acordaron verse a la mañana siguiente y, cuando hubo colgado, Candy salió del despacho de Flammy.

Antes incluso de salir, había oído que Flammy estaba hablando con alguien, con alguien cuya voz estaba segura de conocer, pero no conseguía identificar. Cuando comprobó quién era con sus propios ojos, se quedó paralizada.

–¡Vaya, si es la bondadosa enfermera White!.-

–¡Vaya, si es el accidentado señor Grandchester! –respondió Candy siguiendo con la broma–. Me alegro verte vivo.-

–¿Os conocéis? –preguntó Flammy confundida, y Terry se echó a reír.

–Digamos que nos conocimos gracias a una aguja ensangrentada.-

–¿Qué tal tu herida del pecho, por cierto?.-

–Pues el pecho está perfectamente, ahora es el resto del cuerpo lo que me falla. De ahí mi visita. Necesito una enfermera.-

Flammy le lanzó una mirada de complicidad y Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse antes de caerse redonda al suelo.

Terry Grandchester necesitaba una enfermera y Flammy quería que aceptar el trabajo.

Albert Ardley quería que aceptara el trabajo que él le ofrecía... Y ella estaba hecha un verdadero lío.

Las palabras de Ardley explicándole la situación de su hija no dejaban de retumbarle en la cabeza, pero si cerraba los ojos, se encontraba con la mirada de Terry y con su provocadora boca.

¿Qué debía elegir? ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué hombre?

Aquel era uno de los momentos de la vida en la que una se encontraba en una encrucijada en la que cualquiera de los caminos podía resultar interesante, pero solo se podía elegir uno.

¿Cuál?

Terry significaba problemas y ella lo sabía. Estaba claro que tenía un montón de heridas importantes, una de ellas en la cabeza, a juzgar por el apurado corte de pelo. Su instinto le decía que sería un paciente difícil.

Por otra parte, estaba claro que Ardley la necesitaba más; necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara después de la muerte de su esposa y con la terrible situación de su hija.Y no era porque Terry no supusiera un reto también, pero en su caso el reto consistiría en ser más lista que él antes de que se hiciera daño y tenerlo entretenido para que no corriera ningún riesgo innecesario.

Pero la niña... esa pobre niña huérfana de madre y tan necesitada de atención como su hermano, y solo porque su pobre padre no podía hacerse cargo de todo... Y su padre, luchando sin la ayuda de nadie con el fin de mantener su familia a flote. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría continuar así?

Aunque Terry también la necesitaba.

Y Flammy no apartaba los ojos de ella, esperando a ver cuál sería su decisión...

¿A quién elegirá Candy…? ¿Podría encontrar más de un príncipe azul?

* * *

**Ya Chic s, espero sus comentarios...cual camino debe tomar Candy?...**

**saludos  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**MI VIDA, SOLO EN TUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA**

**CAPÍTULO 5..."Viviendo por fín..."**

* * *

Fue su sonrisa sensual y aquella mirada de ojos azules que parecía atravesarla las que le recordaron rápidamente de quién se trataba.

Candy había salido a recepción para decirle a Flammy que tenía una segunda entrevista con Albert Ardley. Pero no tuvo oportunidad porque la mujer ya no estaba sola. Había junto a ella un hombre.

Terry la miró y su sonrisa se expandió en un gesto de reconocimiento.

—Pero si es la eficiente enfermera White —dijo él con cierta malicia.

—Y aquí tenemos al accidentado señor Grandchester. Me alegro de ver que está usted vivo.-

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó algo desconcertada Flammy.

Terry Grandchester soltó una leve carcajada.

—Sí, un poco. Tuvimos un breve encuentro tiempo atrás.-

— ¿Cómo está su pecho? —le preguntó Candy con una suave risa.

—El pecho muy bien. El problema es que el resto del cuerpo está algo dolorido. Por eso vengo. Necesito una enfermera.-

Le lanzó a Candy una sonrisa con la que la retaba a aceptar el trabajo.

A la enfermera le extrañó el tono, pero le extrañó aún más el modo en que sus palabras le habían acelerado el corazón.

Se forzó a ignorar tan inexplicable sensación.

— ¿Por qué necesita una enfermera? —le preguntó ella, yendo directamente a lo que le interesaba—. Si ya le han dado el alta en el hospital...

—Yo exigí el alta —dijo él secamente—. El médico no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.-

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Usted exigió el alta?.-

Él asintió con una sonrisa traviesa que a ella la afectaba de un modo inadecuado.

Obvió la taquicardia que aquel hombre le provocaba y lo observó. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, vestido con un viejo chándal, con una de las perneras cortadas para dejar espacio a la venda que cubría su pierna. También llevaba una escayola en el brazo derecho y le habían cortado el pelo, probablemente para coserle alguna herida. A pesar de todo, estaba realmente atractivo. Incluso con las contusiones y roturas de las que había sido víctima, permanecía altivo y poderoso, sin haber perdido ni un ápice de su sensualidad y su atractivo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace, exactamente, que tuvo ese accidente? —le preguntó ella.

—Hace doce días.-

Candy parpadeó.

—Debe de estar loco para haber pedido el alta tan pronto.-

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de él; mostrándole, por primera vez, lo mal que se sentía realmente.

—Lo que me estaba volviendo loco era estar encerrado en la habitación del hospital —la corrigió él—. Sé que necesito descansar. Pero no soy un suicida dispuesto a marcharme a casa solo para que mi madre me vuelva loco.-

—Quizás eso es precisamente lo que necesita: amor maternal, una madre que lo cuide, le haga comiditas caseras. Alguien que lo conozca a la perfección...-

Él la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Usted no conoce a mi madre —dijo—. Ni es maternal, ni sabe cocinar, ni creo que me conozca en absoluto. Lo único que hará será desquiciarme. Por eso necesito una enfermera, para que no insista en venir a cuidarme ella —su seductora sonrisa apareció de nuevo—. Creo que tiene usted la obligación moral de evitar un asesinato.-

Ella respondió también con una sonrisa.

La verdad era que aquel hombre necesitaba ayuda, y ella no estaba en posición de decir que no. Además, cuidar de él podía resultar divertido.

—Asumo que este es un puesto que requiere que viva en la casa —le dijo ella mirando a la recepcionista—. ¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó a Flammy, que era la encargada de organizar con quién iban los empleados de la agencia y en qué términos y condiciones.

—Sí, debería ser así —contestó la mujer.

—Eso es lo que yo necesito. No puedo darle a mi madre ni la más mínima oportunidad de que se meta en mi vida.-

Candy contuvo una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuántas horas de trabajo requerirá?.-

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las mínimas. El tiempo de ir al supermercado y de hacer un poco de comida precocinada. También tendrá que hacerme las curas de la pierna. El resto del tiempo podrá emplearlo en lo que quiera, siempre y cuando la tenga cerca cuando la necesito. Supongo que sabe conducir.-

—Sí —le confirmó ella.

—Estupendo, entonces.-

Comparado con su infernal trabajo anterior, aquello sonaba realmente bien. El único problema podría ser el aburrimiento. Pero, quizás, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Todavía no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para afrontar nada más duro.

Candy miró a Flammy.

— ¿Es posible?.-

Flammy sonrió.

—Sí, claro que sí —se volvió hacia el hombre—. Necesitamos unos minutos para rellenar los papeles y Candy será toda suya.-

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la oficina y Flammy cerró la puerta, apoyándose teatralmente en ella y llevándose la mano al pecho.-

— ¡Es tan guapo! —dijo—. No me puedo creer que lo conozcas. Vas a aceptar el trabajo, ¿verdad? No seas tonta.-

Candy agitó la cabeza dudosa.

—No sé. Tengo una entrevista con el doctor Ardley a las once. Preferiría ver lo que me ofrece. Además, no lo conozco bien. Sólo nos hemos visto una vez.-

—Pero supongo que sabes quién es. ¡Es muy famoso!.-

—Me comentaron algo en el trabajo, pero nunca había oído hablar de él —dijo Candy—. Según parece, tiene dinero.-

— ¿Dinero? ¡Es inmensamente rico! —Respondió Flammy con una carcajada—.Pero, ¿qué me dices del trabajo? Necesita alguien que lo cuide. Si mis informaciones son ciertas, tuvo un accidente en la A12. Me han contado que se le cruzó un caballo por la carretera en mitad de la noche. Tuvo suerte de no matarse. Tienes que aceptar. Es la ocasión de tu vida.-

Candy había conocido a Terry Grandchester, hace un par de dias atrás, en la sala de Urgencia de su antiguo trabajo. Había tropezado con un gato, cayéndose sobre unos contenedores de basura. Poco después, había oído la espeluznante noticia de su casi mortal accidente, y le había impresionado.

—La verdad es que es tentador. Pero me siento mal respecto a Albert Ardley. Le había dicho que lo atendería.-

—Pero con Ardley no tendrás más que un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Además, ¿qué prefieres, cuidar a la hija del doctor o a Terry Grandchester?.-

Candy pensó en el médico, en su casa triste y oscura, en la melancolía que pesaba sobre ella por la reciente pérdida de su esposa y las lesiones que sufría la hija, y se preguntó si realmente estaba capacitada en aquel momento para soportar todo aquello.

—La verdad es que no voy a poder atender a la hija del doctor como un descanso. Ya he tenido bastante.-

Después de cinco minutos, Terry Grandchester y Candy salieron juntos de la consulta.

Él tomó un taxi y ella lo siguió en el coche por las calles de Fort Lee hasta cruzar el río y alejarse de la pequeña ciudad. De pronto, la casa de Terry Grandchester apareció en el horizonte y ella se quedó boquiabierta. Se alzaba majestuosa entre unos hermosos y frondosos árboles, con elegante grandiosidad. A lo lejos, el río corría fresco y sonoro, salpicado de pequeñas casas y tiendas que adornaban su orilla, mientras las embarcaciones se deslizaban suavemente sobre el líquido elemento.

Era, sin duda, un rincón prodigioso, del que ella disfrutaría durante un tiempo.

Detuvo el coche y se bajó para ayudar al taxista a bajar la silla de ruedas del maletero y a sentar a su paciente en ella.

Terry le dio las gracias al conductor y le pagó sobradamente, lo que el hombre agradeció.

En pocos minutos se encontraron solos. Completamente solos. Candy notó entonces lo aislada que estaba aquella casa y lo difícil que le resultaría avisar a alguien si sucedía un imprevisto. Aplacó su pánico diciéndose que estaba siendo una necia, que no tenía por qué ocurrir nada malo. Aquel hombre no iba a matarla, porque de haber sido esa su intención, ya lo habría hecho. Todo iría bien. Él estaba en vías de recuperación y todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que descansara.

— ¿Tiene las llaves?.-

Él maldijo entre dientes.

—Están en el taller, dentro del coche.-

— ¿No tiene una copia en alguna jardinera?.-

—No.-

—Bien, tendremos que ir hasta allí en mi coche.-

Él miró su vehículo e hizo una extraña mueca.

— ¿Quiere que me meta ahí?.-

Candy se indignó.

—Puede que no sea el tipo de coche al que está acostumbrado...-

—No estaba criticando el coche. Solo me preguntaba cómo demonios puedo caber con esta maldita pierna. No la puedo doblar.-

Tenía razón. Terry Grandchester era un hombre grande con una larga extremidad rígidamente estirada, mientras su coche no era más que un utilitario pequeño.

Le explicó que no había más que dos opciones: o se iba con ella o se quedaba sentado ante la puerta de su casa a esperar que regresara.

Terry sentía dolores por todas partes. Aquel coche no estaba hecho para hombres de su tamaño y, menos aún, escayolados. Se maldijo varias veces por no haber pensado en las llaves. La verdad era que las ganas de volver a casa lo habían cegado sobre la importancia de tener un medio para entrar.

Se removió una vez más y buscó una postura desde la que pudo observar el rostro de Candy. Interesante. Su cara era más bonita de lo que recordaba. No era una belleza clásica, pero era guapa. Tenía una fina y suave piel de color marfil y el pelo rubio que se ondulaba hasta debajo de los hombros. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de extender la mano y acariciarla. Sus pómulos eran tentadores y sus ojos verde esmeralda, preciosos.

Se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido en la vida y cómo era que una mujer de su edad y de su atractivo andaba trabajando en casas ajenas, en lugar de cuidar de un marido y de unos hijos.

—Doble a la derecha —le dijo él, y se dijo a sí mismo que los motivos que tuviera para hacer aquel trabajo no eran problema suyo. Debía conformarse con que alguien eficiente hubiera aceptado el puesto en tan poco tiempo. Asumía que era eficiente pues, de no serlo, la agencia se lo habría advertido—. Es ese taller de ahí.-

Ella redujo la marcha, se metió en el garaje y se detuvo.

—Quédese aquí. Iré a preguntar —sugirió ella.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ver el coche.-

—No creo que sea buena idea —le dijo ella con firmeza.

Probablemente tuviera razón. Pero, a pesar de todo, quería ver el estado de su vehículo y estaba dispuesto a salir del coche con o sin ayuda.

—No la he contratado para que me dé su opinión —le dijo bruscamente—. Necesito una enfermera, no una niñera. Saque la silla.-

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló. Acto seguido, salió dando un portazo.

Terry sonrió. Tenía carácter. Mucho mejor. Eso haría su convalecencia mucho menos tediosa.

Candy abrió su puerta y le acercó la silla de ruedas.

—Pienso que está usted loco —le dijo con un tono que rallaba en la insolencia. Él no se molestó en discutir.

George, el jefe de taller, se aproximó a ellos con una espléndida sonrisa.

— ¡Señor Grandchester! Me alegro de verlo por aquí.-

—Hola, George. He venido a recoger algunas cosas de mi coche.

—Sin problema, señor. Hemos sacado todo lo que había y lo llevamos a la oficina.-

Le diré a uno de los chicos que le traigan lo que necesite. Será mejor que se quede aquí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se comportaba de un modo tan protector?

—Me gustaría ver el coche —dijo él con firmeza.

Una sombra de duda empañó los ojos de George.

—Bueno... es su coche, pero realmente creo...-

—Me gustaría verlo —repitió él en un tono imperativo e indiscutible.

George se encogió de hombros en un gesto de rendición.

—Déjeme ayudarlo con la silla, señor —dijo el jefe de taller, limpiándose las manos con un paño.

Recorrieron el taller hasta llegar al lugar en que se hallaban los restos de su coche. Estaba casi irreconocible.

Terry sintió una náusea al verlo todo lleno de sangre. Se preguntó cómo demonios había salido vivo de aquello. Apartó la mirada.

—Necesito las llaves y el control remoto del garaje. También querría algunos de mi CDs si no están rotos.-

—Las llaves y el mando están en la oficina. Pero todavía no hemos abierto el maletero, y creo que los compactos están ahí. Se los haré llegar tan pronto como me sea posible. Para serle sincero le diré que no esperábamos verlo por aquí tan pronto. De hecho nos sorprende que haya salido con vida. -

Dado el estado en que había quedado el coche no podía sino darle la razón. Asintió a George y miró a Candy. Sintió

un repentino cansancio. Ya había tenido demasiado.

— ¿Por qué no regresamos al coche y esperamos allí a que George encuentre mis cosas?.-

Sin aprovecharse de su debilidad para hacer ningún comentario cáustico, ella agarró los mangos de la silla y se encaminaron hacia el coche.

—Tenía razón —le dijo él una vez en el utilitario de ella y ya de camino hacia su casa—. No debería haber visto el coche.-

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía más o menos cómo habría quedado. Trabajé durante años en urgencias y tuve que atender a muchas víctimas de accidentes de tráfico. Muchas veces parece un milagro que la gente haya sobrevivido a ellos.-

—Lo que he visto me ha dado una perspectiva mucho más trágica de lo sucedido. Cualquiera de las heridas que me he hecho podría haberme matado.-

El inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el respaldo del coche con la mirada turbada.

—Pronto estaremos en su casa y podrá dormir una siesta. Le vendrá bien.-

—No he dormido una siesta desde que tenía tres años —dijo él con desagrado.

—Supongo que habrá hecho muchas cosas en estas dos últimas semanas que no habrán sido las habituales. Pero no tiene sentido lamentarse por lo que no tiene remedio —dijo ella y continuó sin esperar una respuesta—. Mientras usted descansa, yo iré a hacer la compra, ¿de acuerdo?.-

Ante tanta firmeza, ¿qué podía decir Terry? Realmente nada. Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia la ventana. Tendría que resignarse a que aquella mujer controlara su vida durante el tiempo que estuviera a su lado. Al menos, parecía mejor que su madre, lo cual no dejaba de ser una compensación.

Llegaron a la casa y ella recorrió con precaución el camino de gravilla. El movimiento le provocó a Terry fuertes dolores.

Se había negado a tomar los analgésicos que el médico le había recetado, pero empezaba a pensar que no sería mala idea ingerir un calmante cuando llegaran. Entre tanto, solo le quedaba apretar los dientes.

Terry tenía muy mal aspecto cuando llegaron a casa. Candy había sabido de antemano que la visita al taller no sería buena idea, pues el estado del vehículo no haría sino impresionarlo negativamente. A pesar de la experiencia que ella tenía en aquel tipo de casos y los muchos coches accidentados que había tenido que ver, se había quedado sorprendida al ver el montón de hierros en que se había convertido el de Terry Grandchester. Ni siquiera podía reconocerse la marca.

Candy notó que él estaba luchando contra su dolor y se preguntó si le habrían suministrado analgésicos. Seguramente no. Aquel hombre era tremendamente cabezota y se habría negado. Bueno, allá él. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de dolor no iba a matarlo y ella no era quien para interferir en su forma de hacer las cosas.

Llegó hasta el garaje y allí se detuvo.

—Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ayudarlo a salir y llevarlo hasta la casa.-

Terry respondió con una sonrisa tensa y ella supuso que era por causa del malestar.

Lo puso sobre la silla, no sin dificultad, y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la casa.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y, nada más abrir, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

—Introduzca la clave en el teclado —señaló él—. Cinco, ocho, treinta y seis, y pulse O.K.

Ella actuó con rapidez, logrando que el sonido se detuviera de inmediato.

—Menos mal. Ya solo me queda meterlo dentro de casa.-

Superar el escalón fue algo costoso, pero lo consiguió finalmente sin más problemas.

Lo dejó durante unos minutos solo mientras iba por su maleta que estaba en el coche. Fue al regresar cuando se dio cuenta de la belleza interior del preciado refugio de Terry Grandchester.

No había nada ostentoso o excesivo, pero era de una equilibrada y cara cualidad. Los suelos de madera clara combinaban con las puertas, mientras las paredes estaban decoradas con obras de arte originales.

—Si me muestra dónde está su habitación, podré cambiar las sábanas y prepararle la habitación.-

—No tiene que hacer nada de eso. La agencia de limpieza se encarga de todo.-

—En ese caso, lo ayudaré a ponerse ropa más cómoda y a descansar. ¿Dónde está el dormitorio? Terry señaló el camino y llegaron a una habitación con hermosas vistas que daban al río.

—Al menos, pasará su convalecencia en un lugar bonito. Aquí podrá descansar.-

Él gruñó.

—No tengo intención alguna de yacer aquí como un inepto, sin tener nada que hacer. A partir de mañana, volveré a trabajar.-

Ella detuvo de golpe la silla y le puso los frenos.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo en un tono crispado—. De momento, le voy a poner en la cama.-

Se inclinó para que le pasara el brazo por el hombro y así poder alzarlo, pero él la miró desafiante.

—Creo que le había dejado claro que lo que necesito es una enfermera, no una niñera.- Ella levantó las cejas.

—Sí, me lo dejó claro —respondió ella calmadamente—. Pero si su intención es hacerme imposible el trabajo, voy a tener que marcharme. Claro que eso no será un problema, porque su madre vendrá rápidamente a cuidarlo.-

Él abrió la boca con intención de responder, pero la cerró sin decir nada, y se agarró a ella para que lo ayudara. Estaba claro que lo último que quería era tener a su madre cerca. Era una información muy útil.

Candy lo desvistió eficientemente, dejando al descubierto sus heridas y cicatrices. En otras circunstancias, sus músculos poderosos y su torso bien esculpido habrían sido todo un reclamo. Pero el dolor de ver el estado de su tullido cuerpo fue más fuerte. Le preocupaba ponerlo cómodo cuanto antes para que pudiera descansar. Terry le dijo dónde podía encontrar camisetas y pantalones cortos, y ella lo vistió con lo que él sugería.

Finalmente, logró hacerle yacer en la cama y consiguió que se relajara.

Solo le quedaba instarlo a que se tomara un analgésico. La táctica iba a ser, claramente, la imposición.

— ¿Dónde están todas las medicinas que le han dado? Habrá entre ellas algo contra el dolor.-

Él la miró dudoso por un momento, pero acabó por sucumbir, carente ya de fuerzas para luchar.

—En la maleta. Pero no sé qué es exactamente lo que hay.-

—Para eso estoy yo aquí, para que usted no tenga que pensar en nada de eso.-

Candy le trajo un vaso de agua de la suntuosa cocina y le dio las píldoras.

—Gracias —dijo él en un tono grave.

—De nada —respondió ella, extrañada por su agradecimiento—. Mientras descansa, me voy a ir a comprar comida al supermercado. Le dejo mi número de teléfono por si necesita algo.-

Salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta.

Revisó el contenido de la nevera y de los armarios de la cocina, e hizo una lista de la compra. Justo antes de partir se acercó a comprobar cómo estaba y lo encontró profundamente dormido.

Una vez en la ciudad, hizo una somera compra con lo básico imprescindible. Después de haber visto el escaso e insano contenido de su cocina, decidió comprar verduras, carne y mucha fruta.

En mitad de su faena, el móvil sonó.

—Compre café —le dijo él—. Café de verdad.-

Así que su malcriado cliente era un adicto al café.

— ¿Qué tipo de café?.-

—El mejor. Y no tarde.-

— ¿Me ha echado de menos? —preguntó ella con un poco de malicia en su voz.

—No se haga la graciosa. Traiga café y punto —dijo él, colgando sin despedirse.

Candy sonrió triunfalmente y continuó con la compra. Agarró un solo paquete de café, dispuesta a impedir que Terry se excediera con la cafeína. Estuvo pensándose lo de optar por el descafeinado pero, sabiendo que la cafeína era un potenciador de algunos medicamentos, decidió darle el gusto. Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba de camino hacia la casa.

Al aproximarse, vio que estaba en el balcón de la habitación, vestido con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos.

Nada más salir del coche, lo miró desde la distancia, haciéndole un gesto de que estaba loco.

— ¿Por qué se ha levantado de la cama y ha salido al balcón? ¿A ver si así se enferma del todo? ¡Estamos en octubre!.-

—Estoy bien. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, sin olor a desinfectante, y dar gracias de estar vivo.- Candy suponía que su actitud era, en parte, el resultado de su estado de shock.

—Le he traído café —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que no habrá traído unas galletas de chocolate.-

—Pues sí. Soy un auténtico milagro andante —respondió ella con entusiasmo, y se metió en la casa pensando que, después de todo, no iba a ser tan malo trabajar para Terry Grandchester.

Candy se apresuró a entrar en la casa y llevó las bolsas con la compra hasta la cocina. Terry entró justo después que ella, apoyándose malamente en la pierna herida.

— ¡Cielos santo! ¡Siéntese! ¿Está usted mal de la cabeza? ¿Es que quiere tener que regresar al hospital?.-

Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en un sofá mullido que había en una amplia zona de estar anexa a la cocina. Cómo iba a conseguir levantarlo de allí era una verdadera incógnita, pero ya se lo plantearía cuando llegara el momento.

Terry miró las bolsas como un adicto ansioso por recibir su dosis.

— ¿Café? —sugirió él, esperanzado.

—La paciencia es una virtud —dijo ella, sonando probablemente como su madre.

Puso toda la comida sobre la encimera, hasta dar con el café. Preparó la cafetera y pronto el espacio se llenó de un aroma delicioso.

Mientras el cálido brebaje se filtraba, ella aprovechó para guardar la compra y buscar un par de tazas.

Acababa de abrir la leche, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

— ¡Oh, no! Es mi madre —él maldijo.

— ¿Le digo que está en la cama?.-

—Demasiado tarde. Ya me ha visto por la ventana.-

Candy se encaminó a la puerta y abrió. Ante ella se encontró a una mujer alta y elegante, que pasó junto a ella sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—Terrence, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? Deberías estar en el hospital.-

Lo besó someramente en la mejilla y se sentó en el sofá, junto a él. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Candy y la miró no sin cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Nos conocemos?.-

Candy abrió la boca para responder, pero Terry se adelantó.

—Ella es Candence White, mi enfermera. Candy, esta es mi madre, Eleonor Baker.-

Candy sonrió y le tendió la mano. Después de unos segundos de duda, la mujer respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Baker —dijo Candy—. He oído hablar mucho de usted.-

—Le creo —dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo de reojo—. ¿Dónde dice que conoció a mi hijo?.-

—Ella no ha dicho nada, madre. La he contratado a través de una agencia y no empieces a querer controlarlo todo. Candy es una mujer inteligente y eso es justo lo que necesito ahora.-

¡Así que pensaba que era inteligente! Bien.

—Acabo de preparar café, señora Baker. ¿Quiere una taza?.-

La mujer levantó las cejas.

— ¿Le va a dar café a Terry?.-

—No pasa nada. La cafeína no hace sino potenciar la acción de los nalgésicos. Además, ha tenido un día difícil y creo que un pequeño placer es recomendable.-

La señora Baker estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero Terry, acostumbrado a sus intervenciones, truncó su comentario.

—Sabía que te preocuparías por mí. Por eso he contratado ayuda profesional, para que te tranquilices. Candy está calificada y me la han recomendado. Además, es tan quisquillosa como tú.-

Candy se cuidó mucho de responder, a pesar de que el adjetivo que le acababa de atribuir no le agradaba en exceso. ¿Pensaba realmente que era «quisquillosa»? Pues no había empezado aún, así que no sabía lo que le faltaba por aguantar.

— ¿Con leche y azúcar? —preguntó.

Terry respondió que solo y sin azúcar, mientras que su madre lo tomaba con leche.

La señora Baker sacó del bolso un bote de sacarina y le coloco unas cuantas. «Era de esperar», pensó Candy, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Luego se preguntó dónde debería tomarse su café. ¿Tendría que llevárselo al cuarto de los sirvientes?. En cualquier caso, el sofá parecía demasiado lleno en aquel momento, así que concluyó que lo mejor sería quedarse en la zona de trabajo y se sentó en un taburete.

De pronto, la señora Baker miró a Candy con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿No se supone que las enfermeras llevan uniforme?.-

—Solo en las fantasías eróticas —respondió Terry con una carcajada.

— ¡Eres incorregible! —protestó la mujer.

—Pero me quieres tal y como soy —dijo él y se volvió hacia Candy—. ¿Las galletas? Candy dejó su café y buscó lo que le pedía.-

Sacó el paquete y lo miró durante unos segundos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Darle el paquete sin más o poner las «galletitas» en un bonito plato?. Miró a la madre y concluyó que la segunda idea era la más apropiada. Poco después, ya estaban colocadas en la pequeña mesa que había delante de ellos.

— ¿No quiere una? —le preguntó Terry a Candy.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Las galletas de chocolate eran su perdición y sabía que una vez que empezaba no podía terminar.

—No, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer —lo mejor sería que se pusiera a preparar la cena.

Pensó que lo más adecuado sería preparar algo ligero, pero sabroso: un pollo a la cazuela, por ejemplo. Quizás podría encontrar alguna especia, así que se puso a buscar. No había nada. Era de esperar. Para calentar comida precocinada en el microondas no hacían faltas especias.

— ¿Busca algo? —le preguntó Terry.

—Hierbas, algún tipo de condimento.-

—No hay nada. Ya le dije que no cocinaba.-

«Me dijo que su madre no cocinaba, no que no lo hacía usted», pensó ella, aunque tampoco la sorprendía.

—No pasa nada. Me las arreglaré con lo que yo he traído.-

Mientras pelaba y partía las verduras, se mantenía alerta sobre el estado de Terry. Al cabo de un rato, pudo notar que empezaba a parecer agotado.

Su madre le estaba contando su partida de bridge y a él comenzaban a cerrársele lánguidamente los párpados. Así que Candy decidió intervenir.

Dejó el cuchillo, se lavó, se acercó y le puso la mano a Eleonor sobre el hombro.

—Señora Baker, creo que es hora de que Terry descanse. Si no tiene inconveniente.- La mujer se tensó y la miró dispuesta a replicar. Pero Candy, con una sonrisa, y Terry, recostándose teatralmente sobre el respaldo del sofá, consiguieron disuadirla.

La señora Baker se levantó, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Deberías haberme dicho que estabas cansado. Me iré ahora mismo.-

Candy la acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió. Al regresar a la cocina, Terry la recibió con una carcajada.

— ¡Muy bien! Estoy en deuda con usted por lo que acaba de hacer.-

—Lo he dicho en serio. Creo que debería descansar.-

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero irme a la cama. Ya me cuesta dormir de noche, incluso en circunstancias normales. Lo último que necesito es dormir mucho por el día.-

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella—. Pero sí que necesita poner esa pierna en alto.-

Sin preguntar, le quitó la taza vacía de la mano y lo obligó a tumbarse en el sofá y a subir la pierna herida. A pesar de su oposición inicial, él tuvo que admitir que la postura le procuraba cierto bienestar. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá.

—Gracias —murmuró—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que me dé otro café?.-

—De acuerdo. Pero será el último. Si toma más, le resultará imposible conciliar el sueño esta noche, y realmente necesita descansar. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?.-

—En la habitación de invitados que está al otro extremo del pasillo.- Candy frunció el ceño.

—Me parece que está demasiado lejos. ¿Y si tiene algún problema?.-

— ¿Qué tipo de problema podría tener? —le preguntó él con una carcajada—. Se supone que lo que voy a hacer es dormir, ¿no?.-

—Sí, claro —respondió ella—. Y yo también, o al menos esa es mi intención. Por eso, precisamente, no quiero tener que estar toda la noche alerta por si me llama y no lo oigo. Necesito una habitación más cercana a la suya.-

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No hay ninguna con su propio baño, pero sí una con un baño enfrente.-

—Eso será suficiente —dijo ella—. Ahora quiero que se relaje mientras yo preparo la cena.-

Volvió a la cocina y se puso manos a la obra.

Minutos después, pudo ver que a él se le cerraban los ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Candy puso la comida en el horno y se encaminó a la habitación que él le había indicado. Compartía la misma vista que la de él y tenía una cama de matrimonio delante de la ventana. Pensó en el inmenso placer de poderse despertar con semejante visión, disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té por la mañana.

Comprobó que la cama estaba hecha y regresó a la cocina.

Terry seguía tal y como lo había dejado, así que salió al coche a recoger algunas de sus cosas.

Al abrir el maletero, miró las cajas que contenían lo único que poseía en el mundo, y decidió sacar solo la bolsa y volver a la casa. Al día siguiente se enfrentaría al resto.

Subió su equipaje al dormitorio y deshizo la maleta. Luego regresó a la cocina.

Terry seguía durmiendo, con un inesperado gesto angelical en el rostro. Ella sintió tentaciones de acariciarle el pelo. Tenía un aspecto más joven, y su gesto de tensión había desaparecido.

Miró su pierna, y observó los tornillos que la atravesaban, sujetando artificialmente sus huesos destrozados. Había tenido mucha suerte de no haberla perdido. Por fortuna, tampoco parecía haber infecciones.

Candy revisó el asado y concluyó que no necesitaba mucha atención.

Luego se encaminó al salón y se puso a mirar las pinturas. Eran originales, sin duda pintadas por la misma mano, pues la firma, aunque ilegible, era idéntica en todas. Le habría dado igual, pues no sabía nada sobre arte. Lo único que sabía era si algo le gustaba o no, y aquellas le gustaban y mucho. Estaban llenas de vida y energía.

Después, descendió por el pasillo, mirando las puertas cerradas con claras tentaciones de abrirlas. No quería ser curiosa pero, por otro lado, quería conocer la casa. Al menos, esa fue la excusa que se puso a sí misma para abrir el picaporte de la puerta más próxima y entrar.

Sin duda, era una habitación de invitados, mucho más lujosa que la que ella ocupaba, pero no más cómoda.

La siguiente puerta resultó ser una biblioteca, llena de libros y estanterías. Los había de todas las clases y estilos. Sin duda, Terry tenía un gusto ecléctico lo que, por otro lado, no la sorprendía.

Luego dio con el comedor y dedujo que la última puerta sería el salón. Se acercó sigilosamente y abrió con sumo cuidado. Pero, antes de encontrar el interruptor, la luz se encendió sola.

—Es automática —le dijo Terry que estaba detrás de ella.

Candy se sobresaltó y se ruborizó.

—Me ha asustado —le dijo con una leve y nerviosa carcajada—. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí sin hacer ruido?.-

—Años de práctica. Lo siento —se aproximó hasta ella cojeando.

—Debería ir en su silla de ruedas. No importa que se siente solo en ella, pero no debería andar más de lo imprescindible.-

— ¿Se va a pasar toda la vida regañándome?.-

—Sólo si me obliga a ello —respondió ella—. Espere aquí a que le traiga su silla.-

Se apresuró hasta su dormitorio, agarró la silla y volvió a la cocina. Él se sentó protestando y ella lo condujo hasta el salón.

La habitación tenía amplias ventanas en todas las paredes y una hermosa y sobria decoración en tonos neutros. El espacio estaba profusamente decorado con arte, tanto pictórico como escultórico.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, esperando a su reacción. Pero, atónita como estaba ante tantas joyas, Candy se quedó sin habla. El valor de todo aquello era incalculable y la belleza de cada pieza, única.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él finalmente.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? No sé nada de arte, pero no soy tonta. ¿Cuánto paga al año en seguros?.-Él se rió.

—No creo que quiera saberlo. Además, eso no importa. ¿Qué le parecen?.-

—Las pinturas son todas preciosas. También me gustan la escultura de bronce y la de mármol . No estoy tan segura respecto a ese hierro retorcido de allí.

Él sonrió.

—Yo tampoco. Es de una estudiante de arte a la que he estado apoyando. Le dije que lo exhibiría —señaló a la estantería que estaba junto a la chimenea—. Mi favorita es aquella: la chica sentada al borde de la balda con la pierna colgando. Es de un artista de Devon, Tom Greenshields. Por desgracia, ya murió. Era un hombre con un talento muy particular y capaz de darle a sus piezas un tacto especial. Tóquela para ver a qué me refiero. -

Candy así lo hizo. Recorrió el bronce con el dedo, y pudo notar cada curva, cada forma. La imagen tenía una rodilla alzada y la barbilla apoyada en ella. La postura era totalmente natural y la figura, hermosa y proporcionada. Le pareció prodigioso que alguien tuviera la gran suerte de poder comprar algo semejante.

—Es usted un hombre afortunado —murmuró ella.

—Lo sé —respondió él—. He trabajado muy duro para tener lo que tengo. Pero la suerte también ha hecho su parte.-

Ella decidió dejar de sentir envidia de él y ponerse manos a la obra con su trabajo, trataría de disfrutar de aquel maravilloso entorno mientras pudiese.

—Vamos a la cocina, a ver cómo va el pollo —dijo ella y, sin esperar a que él respondiera, tomó la silla y se encaminó hacia allí.

—Supongo que no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que pueda tomar un poco de vino.-

—Lo siento, pero no he comprado.-

Él sonrió.

— ¿Es esa la única objeción? Porque abajo tengo una bodega llena de botellas.-

—No debería tomar más de una —dijo ella pensativa.

— ¿Copa o botella?-

—Copa, claro está.-

—Es usted una aguafiestas. —protestó él—. Pero eso es mejor que nada. Por favor, baje usted y elija una.-

Ella puso cara de horror.

— ¡Ni hablar! Sé de vinos aún menos de lo que sé de arte.-

—Pues yo no puedo hacerlo, así que tendrá que ir lo quiera o no. A mano derecha, según baja, debería encontrar un Rioja. Hay cuatro botellas todas iguales-

Ella abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

—Aquí hay un Cune —le gritó desde abajo.

—Ese vale —respondió él. Ella subió y cerró la puerta—. Quizás debería educarla mientras esté aquí —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella tomó la silla y se encaminó con él hacia la cocina.

—Tendrá que abrir la botella —continuó él— Yo no puedo hacerlo con una sola mano.- Fue ella la que sonrió en esta ocasión. —Vaya, veo que está usted perdido sin mí.-

Él miraba ansioso la botella que ella tenía en la mano.

—Lo que usted quiera —respondió—. Pero no maree el vino. Trátelo con cuidado. Puede que no sea el mejor del mundo, pero vale bastante más que la limonada.-

Ella hizo un gesto de cansancio y buscó en la cocina el sacacorchos. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la botella.

—Vaya, no lo ha hecho mal para ser alguien que no sabe nada de vinos.-

Candy se rió.

—Que no sepa nada de vinos no quiere decir que sea una inútil y no pueda descorchar una botella. ¿Qué hago ahora?.-

—Tiene que dejarlo respirar. Déjeme oler el corcho.-

Ella dejó la botella en la encimera y lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Está realmente tan desesperado?.-

—Qué graciosa —respondió él en tono de burla—. Solo quiero comprobar que no está picado.-

—Yo lo creo, pero cualquier otra enfermera no lo haría —le dijo ella, recordándole cuál era su papel—. Quizás debería regresar al sofá y tumbarse allí con la pierna en alto. ¿Tiene una tele para entretenerse mientras espera?.-

Él asintió.

—Hay una en el armario, pero prefiero escuchar música.-

—Lo que le sirva para estar tranquilo.-

Su gusto en música también resultó ser interesante. Con el mando a distancia encendió el estéreo y pronto la habitación se llenó de un ritmo contagioso que invitaba a Candy a mover los pies mientras terminaba de cocinar.

De vez en cuando se volvía a mirarlo para comprobar cómo estaba. Yacía con los ojos cerrados, golpeando rítmicamente al son de la música, lo que le dio ocasión de estudiarlo sin reparos.

La verdad era que se trataba de un estupendo espécimen de hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y piernas musculosas.

Pero, cuando alzó la vista hasta su rostro, se encontró inesperadamente con su mirada y se ruborizó. Se volvió rápidamente hacia lo que estaba preparando.

— ¿Así que todavía está vivo? —bromeó ella, tratando de sobrellevar con dignidad su vergüenza.

—Completamente —respondió él, bajando el volumen de la música—. ¿Qué tal va la cena?.-

—Ya está hecha. ¿Dónde quiere comer?.-

—Aquí —respondió él.

Ella trinchó el pollo y le sirvió una espléndida ración. Puso el plato con una copa de vino en una bandeja y se la acercó.

—No sé cómo me habrá quedado la comida. No garantizo que esté buena.-

—Muy inteligente por su parte. Yo tampoco garantizo nunca nada, así no da lugar a decepciones.-

Candy no tomó en serio su comentario. Él mismo le había contado lo de su apoyo a una estudiante de arte y cómo se había prestado a exhibir su obra. Tal vez no le ofreciera garantías, pero sí implicaba un compromiso. Mientras comía la cena pensó en cuántas cosas tenía ese hombre ocultas dentro de sí.

Dio un sorbo al vino que tenía en la copa y se preguntó si sería aquel especial líquido rojo el que hacía que se sintiera mejor, o si era la compañía de Terry y el hecho de haber conseguido un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo temporal lo que le daba otra perspectiva de la vida.

El giró el vino dentro de la copa, lo olió y luego lo saboreó, asintiendo acto seguido.

—Ha sido una buena elección para alguien que se confiesa neófita en el tema de los vinos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y el pollo está delicioso. Si no fuera tan quisquillosa, sería usted perfecta.-

Ella bajó la cara y ocultó el rostro tras su cabello, para tapar su rubor.

—Tiene que aprender a recibir cumplidos —le dijo él.

—Me falta práctica —dijo ella en un tono dolido.

Se hizo silencio.

—Candy, ¿está usted bien?.-

—Sí, estoy bien. No pasa nada.-

Ella mantuvo la mirada baja y fija en su cena. Después de unos segundos oyó que él también continuaba con su comida. Pero algo le decía que la conversación no estaba zanjada. A pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, intuía que no era de los que dejaba un tema a medias.

Por suerte, dentro de muy poco podría retirarse a aquella maravillosa habitación que sería su dormitorio a leer un rato. Había sido muy afortunada al conseguir aquel trabajo, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era un poco de soledad y tiempo para recobrarse de todo lo que le había sucedido.

Quizás entonces, volvería a ser capaz de recibir un cumplido y, además, de creérselo.

* * *

**Saludos.**

**Comentarios, criticas, cualquier cosa...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

**Disculpen la demora, pero el trabajo me ha consumido mucho tiempo...espero que les guste este capítulo...**

* * *

La cama resultó ser gloriosamente cómoda. Candy había pensado que no podría conciliar el sueño. Pero, muy al contrario, durmió como un tronco, aún con la puerta abierta y pendiente de Terry.

No se despertó hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaron, furtivos, entre las cortinas del ventanal. Entonces, se levantó rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable, a comprobar si su paciente se encontraba bien.

Se encaminó hacia el dormitorio y entró de puntillas. Lo encontró profundamente dormido. Pero la almohada que le había colocado debajo de la pierna para que le sujetara estaba en el suelo junto con parte del edredón, lo que indicaba que había pasado una noche inquieta.

Debería haber ido a ver cómo estaba mucho antes, pues la posición en la que había quedado la pierna herida no era la más adecuada.

Se acercó sigilosamente para colocarle la almohada en su sitio y él se removió, abriendo los ojos y murmurando algo.

—Buenos días —le dijo ella—. No quería despertarlo, pero tenía la pierna en una mala posición.

—Gracias —dijo él—. La almohada se me cae continuamente. ¿Qué tal ha dormido?.-

Ella sonrió.

—Demasiado bien. Quería haber estado pendiente, pero no he sido capaz. ¿Y usted?.-

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No demasiado mal. Mejor que en el hospital. No hay nada como estar en casa.-

Candy casi había olvidado lo que eso era. Llevaba viviendo en pisos de alquiler y en habitaciones de hotel nueve años y no había habido ningún lugar en todo ese tiempo al que había podido llamar «hogar». Ya ni siquiera tenía una «casa», pues la última la había abandonado la noche anterior.

—Si está bien, me iré a mi habitación.-

— ¿Va a dormirse otra vez?.-

—No creo —respondió ella—. Pero leeré mientras usted lo hace.-

—La verdad es que me muero por una taza de té —dijo él con una de esas sonrisas que la vencían por completo.

— ¿Con un analgésico? —sugirió ella.

Terry dudó unos segundos y ella continuó.

—Seguramente, querrá ir al baño, lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, por lo que un analgésico que le reduzca el dolor y le facilite el trabajo sería una buena idea.

Él asintió.

—Tiene razón, como siempre. ¿No le resulta aburrido ser tan a menudo la lista?—le preguntó él con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si así fuera, me pasaría toda la vida aburrida.- La carcajada de Terry la siguió hasta la cocina, se quedó en su memoria mientras preparaba el té. Dispuso un vaso de agua, los analgésicos y dos tazas de té en la bandeja, y se encaminó de vuelta al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, lo dejó todo sobre la mesilla, agarró su taza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adónde va? —le preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —A mi habitación.-

—Quédese aquí —le rogó—. Hágame compañía. Ha sido una noche muy larga y aburrida.-

Entretenerlo no era estrictamente parte de su trabajo, pero si eso contribuía a su estado general de bienestar, asumía que debía hacerlo.

Miró de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando algo para sentarse. Junto a la ventana encontró una silla grande y cómoda. Abrió las cortinas y ante sus ojos apareció una hermosa vista. La bruma emergía suavemente desde el río escondiendo la ciudad y dándole un aspecto mágico. La torre de la iglesia sobresalía como insinuando un oculto secreto. El cielo anunciaba un azul intenso. Iba a ser un día estupendo una vez hubiera amanecido.

—Este es un lugar privilegiado. ¿Cómo consiguió permisos para construir aquí?.-

—No los conseguí yo. Alguien comenzó esta casa y se quedó sin dinero. Me debía muchísimo, incluso más de lo que vale esto, así que me lo dio en pago de sus el mejor día de trabajo de mi vida. Sobre cómo consiguió los permisos, solo sé lo que se rumoreaba. Al parecer fue cuestión de pagar a las personas adecuadas. Aunque no sé qué hay de verdad en eso. Lo cierto es que originariamente había algo aquí y los ayuntamientos son más permisivos en esos casos. Lo cierto es que ya no tenía ningún problema legal cuando la adquirí, así que la terminé y llevo viviendo en ella desde entonces. Lo mejor es que no se ve desde el otro lado del río.-

Lo cual parecía adecuado para él. A pesar de la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía, no parecía en absoluto ostentoso.

—He estado pensando sobre esa tortuosa escultura que hay en el salón —dijo de repente ella.

Terry se rió.

— ¿La de Annie?.-

—Sí. ¿No le iría mejor si las exhibiera en una galería?.-

—Por supuesto. Pero no hay muchas galerías que se atrevan con arte como ese. La mayoría no se arriesga con autores desconocidos. Aunque, desde mi punto de vista, Annie tiene más talento en un solo dedo que todos los ganadores del premio Turner.-

Por eso estaba haciendo algo por ella, hasta que tuve el accidente. He comprado una nave junto al río y la estoy convirtiendo en una galería de arte. De hecho, debería estar supervisando los trabajos ahora mismo.

— ¿A las seis de la mañana?.-

Terry se rió.

—Bueno, no justo ahora, pero sí después de que me dé una ducha y desayune.-

— ¿Ducharse?.-

— ¿Tiene algún problema? —él la miró extrañado.

—Yo no, pero la escayola sí. Habré de protegérsela con un plástico. ¿Tiene algún asiento para la ducha?.-

—No, pero en el jardín hay sillas de plástico. Vaya a ver si valen.-

—Pues sí. Ayer estuvo demasiado tiempo apoyado en esa pierna, y si sigue así el fémur se le va a rotar y va a terminar con el pie mirando hacia atrás.-

Él suspiró resignado.

—De acuerdo, enfermera.-

—Así me gusta —dijo ella—. ¿Más té?.-

Terry se quedó en la cama mientras Candy fue en busca de la silla. Era, sin duda, una mujer encantadora y muy fácil de tratar. Pero él se sentía incómodo consigo mismo, y con su inactividad. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Era un hombre siempre ocupado, dinámico y tenía la sensación de que permanecer en reposo tanto tiempo iba a acabar por volverlo loco.

Candy regresó finalmente a la habitación, llevando, victoriosa, una silla de plástico.

—Creo que tendré que limpiarla antes de que se siente en ella. Estoy por meterme con ella en la ducha y darle una buena jabonada.

Terry tuvo, de pronto, la vivida imagen de Candy desnuda, inclinada sobre la silla, y sintió que el cuerpo se le estremecía. Bueno, eso respondía a una pregunta que lo había tenido algo preocupado: definitivamente, todo funcionaba.

Cerró los ojos y gimió internamente. La cosa iría bien, siempre y cuando ella no insistiera en meterse en la ducha con él para ayudarlo a jabonarse. De pronto, sintió que su temor pudiera ser cierto. Definitivamente, se negaría en rotundo.

—Iré por una toalla a mi cuarto. Creo que voy a optar por lo de la ducha, si no hay problema.-

—Adelante —dijo él, tratando de no imaginarse más de lo necesario.

Pero al oír el sonido del agua corriendo, Terry no pudo evitar que el cuerpo de Candy se le apareciera desnudo, húmedo y lujurioso, con todos aquellos chorros de agua saliendo de todas partes... ¡Vaya! Se le había olvidado decirle que era una ducha masaje. Sonrió, tratando de no pensar en ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. En el fondo se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Emocionado con tan reconfortante reencuentro con su sexualidad, se movió bruscamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo. Bien. Quizás eso lo tranquilizaría un poco. Terry se reclinó sobre las almohadas, dolorido y frustrado, agarró el mando y puso en marcha el CD a un volumen suficientemente alto como para no oír la ducha. Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse en los planes para la galería.

Necesitaba que su mente se desviara, porque en breve, ella saldría dispuesta a sacarlo de la cama. ¡Y se iba a sentir muy avergonzado! «Piensa en la galería, Grandchester, piensa en la galería», se repitió una y otra vez.

La ducha de Terry era estupenda. De hecho, todo el baño lo era. Estaba alicatado hasta el techo con baldosas de mármol y las piezas eran fabulosas. La ducha era suficientemente grande como para montar una fiesta dentro y el agua salía de todas partes. Era maravillosa.

Lo malo era que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo allí. ¡Al menos había dejado la silla bien limpia!, Candy salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la enorme toalla que había conseguido en el otro aseo.

Aquel era el tipo de baño con el que alguien como ella solo podía soñar. Podía imaginarse a Terry, no tullido como estaba, sino lleno de energía y vitalidad. Se lo imaginó en la ducha, cantando una canción con aquella voz profunda que tenía, o en la bañera, tumbado frente a una rubia de clase alta y tomando champán.

De pronto, sintió celos. Sorprendida y disgustada puso freno a sus pensamientos. ¿De dónde había salido nada semejante? ¡Pero si era su paciente! Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así. Se apoyó en la pared y miró al cielo. Debía de estar perdiendo el juicio. Al fin y al cabo, él era un multimillonario guapísimo, mientras que ella no era más que una aburrida enfermera. No podría jamás interesarse por una mujer así, y sería mejor que lo recordara.

Se apartó de la pared, se secó y se puso ropa limpia. Cuanto antes lo metiera en la ducha y salieran a dar un paseo, mejor.

Candy abrió la puerta y se lo encontró tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y escuchando una oscura pieza de música, muy concentrado.

—Es su turno —le dijo.

Acto seguido, se encaminó a su dormitorio, donde dejó la toalla y su ropa usada.

Se hizo una coleta y agarró un plástico y cinta adhesiva antes de regresar al cuarto de él.

—Si me dice lo que se quiere poner, se lo tendré preparado para cuando salga —le dijo ella nada más entrar.

—Vaqueros. Tengo unos muy anchos en ese armario de allí.-

Ella sacó varios pantalones y se los mostró para que eligiera los adecuados.

Luego, sacó la ropa interior y una camisa azul.

—Quiero estos —señaló él a uno de los pares.

— ¿La camisa está bien?.-

Terry asintió y ella dejó lo elegido a los pies de la cama, devolviendo el resto al armario. Notó que estaba seco y distante y que no era capaz de pedir nada por favor, ni de dar las gracias. Algo lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Ella respiró profundamente y trató de obviar su estado.

—Tengo que cubrirle la escayola para que no se moje. He traído todo lo necesario.- Le hizo una funda con el plástico y la cinta adhesiva capaz de soportar la fuerza del agua.

—Ya está preparado.

Él asintió de un modo cortante, con una actitud muy distinta a la que había tenido hacia ella antes de meterse en la ducha.

Candy lo ayudó a llegar hasta el baño. Pero, una vez en la puerta, se dirigió a ella sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo, gracias. Solo quédese aquí fuera por si me veo en problemas.-

Ella parpadeó desconcertada.

—De acuerdo —le dijo algo sorprendida—. Haré su cama mientras tanto y veré si encuentro un modo para sujetar la almohada. Grite si me necesita.-

Cerró la puerta y se puso manos a la obra con la cama. Pero, mientras trabajaba, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los posibles accidentes que podía tener en aquella ducha. Si se resbalaba, jamás se lo perdonaría. Sabía que el metal que atravesaba su fémur podía sufrir una deformación con una caída. Eso haría que su pierna no volviera a estar derecha jamás. No podía permitir que le sucediera algo así mientras estuviera bajo su cuidado. Lo quisiera o no, tenía la responsabilidad de estar a su lado y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta y abrió al no recibir respuesta. Lo vio sentado en la ducha, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, recibiendo el fuerte impacto del agua sobre la cara. Estaba totalmente ignorante de su presencia. No se dio cuenta hasta que ella no golpeó el cristal.

Él se quedó desconcertado unos segundos, apagó el agua y abrió la puerta ligeramente.

—No la he llamado.-

—Lo sé. Pero no quería que se resbalara al salir. ¿Ha terminado?.-

Terry suspiró y asintió. Ella abrió la puerta del todo y le tendió una toalla, que él se puso rápidamente alrededor de la cintura. Luego se apoyó en ella y salió de la ducha.

—Un momento —dijo Candy y agarró la silla—. Siéntese ahí. Le secaré las piernas con otra toalla.-

Candy quitó con sumo cuidado toda la humedad de su piel, con especial atención a la zona alrededor de las heridas.

—Tome —le dijo entregándole la toalla—. El resto lo puede hacer usted mismo.-

Él tomó la toalla y se secó la cabeza, protestando de vez en cuando, al tocar las heridas. Debía de estar todo dolorido. Había olvidado hasta qué punto el accidente había sido grave. No le extrañaba que, de vez en cuando, se pusiera de malhumor. Sin mediar palabra, le agarró la toalla y acabó el trabajo que él había iniciado. Vio que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho, proveniente del corte que se había hecho semanas atrás, cuando había ido a urgencias y se había encontrado con ella. Se acordó de cómo había bromeado con él sobre perder sus atributos físicos por causa de aquel diminuto rasguño. Jamás se habría podido imaginar que volverían a encontrase en semejantes circunstancias.

— ¿Está mejor ahora? —le preguntó en un tono suave para compensar el enfado que momentos antes había sentido.

Terry asintió y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias. Todo lo que necesito ahora es vestirme y desayunar, y puede que así empiece a sentirme humano otra vez.-

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí —dijo ella en un tono alegre y lo ayudó a volver a la habitación.

** ooo**

—Así que esta es su galería —dijo Candy mirando de un lado a otro de la gran nave.

—Algún día lo será —Terry inspeccionó el lugar, curioso por ver lo que habían hecho en su ausencia. Habían avanzado algo, pero no tanto como él había esperado —Voy a mantener el espacio diáfano, haciendo divisiones con paneles, para que sea más funcional. Quiero que esté abierto para Navidad, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a ser posible.-

—Es maravilloso. ¿Va a mantener toda esta maquinaria? Algunas cosas son realmente interesantes.-

—Esa es la idea —dijo él—. Querría hacer de esto en parte un museo, con una cafetería y una librería. No obstante, no me quiero apartar del objetivo inicial que es crear una galería para jóvenes artistas. Quizás unas cosas atraigan a las otras y se alimenten mutuamente. Este es un lugar sin muchos incentivos. Eso puede ser bueno y malo, ya veremos. En el fondo, creo que todo va a ir bien. De momento —dijo él, cambiando de tema—. Lo que necesito es un coche nuevo. No puedo ir por ahí metido en esa lata de sardinas que usted tiene. Además, no me parece justo que usemos su vehículo.-

—A mí no me importaría si dejara de insultarlo —dijo Candy con una sonrisa torcida.

El se disculpó.

—Lo siento. Sé que es ideal para lo que usted lo usa. Simplemente es que me siento un poco vulnerable en él. Me gustaría verme transportado en algo más sólido.

Se encaminaron al concesionario de Jaguar en el que había comprado su otro XK8.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

— ¡No pretenderá que yo conduzca ese Jaguar!

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, extrañado—. Es un buen coche. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

—El problema es que odio los coches grandes. Sé que usted se siente nervioso y lo puedo entender. Pero sus nervios no van a ser nada comparados con el estado en que me pongo yo si tengo que llevar un coche así.-

Terry suspiró.

— ¿Y qué le gustaría conducir?

—No sé, un Ford, un Vaxhall. Algo normal.-

—Necesita usted vivir un poco —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa—. Venga.-

Encontraremos a alguien que le dé una vuelta en el Jaguar. Quizás entonces cambie de opinión.

—Ni hablar.-

— ¡Venga! Si solo es un coche. ¿Qué más da si se choca?.-

— ¿Qué más da? Usted casi se mata en un accidente, por si lo había olvidado. ¿Ya no se acuerda del aspecto que tenía su último vehículo?.-

Él suspiró y se inclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Pero usted está hablando de no ser capaz de calcular las distancias con un coche grande, no de evitar a un caballo que se cruza en mitad de la noche, yendo a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Si hubiera ido más deprisa, no lo habría contado. Así que no me diga tonterías. No voy a ir metido en esta lata de sardinas más, así que acostúmbrese a la idea del Jaguar.-

Durante un segundo, Candy se quedó inmóvil. Pero, de pronto, se volvió hacia él con los ojos encendidos de furia.

— ¡Ya está bien! —explotó ella—. Lo conozco desde hace menos de veinticuatro horas y ya está descalificando mi coche otra vez. Pues si no le gusta, será mejor que llame a su madre para que lo lleve en taxi adonde le plazca. Ya estoy harta. Yo no voy a estar a expensas de sus caprichos. Es un egoísta con muy mal carácter.-

—Eso no es justo.-

— ¡Tampoco lo es que se meta con mi coche!.-

Él vio que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos azules.

—Quizás no, pero lo ha hecho. Y yo hablo en serio: no estoy dispuesta a llevarlo a ninguna parte si sigue comportándose así.-

Él suspiró aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que iba a dejarlo allí tirado.

—De acuerdo, podemos pensar en algo diferente.-

— ¿Qué le parece algo que no cueste tanto como un piso de cuatro habitaciones en una zona residencial?.-

—Bien. Podría comprar un cuatro por cuatro de segunda mano...

Ella lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Se refiere a uno de esos vehículos que se usan para arrastrar los remolques de los caballos?.-

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, la gente hoy en día los utiliza más bien para recoger a sus hijos al colegio —dijo él—. A un coche de esos no podrá hacerle mucho daño. Además es muy alto y se domina todo desde el volante. No me vendría mal tener uno de esos para cuando hace mal tiempo o nieva.-

Ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Adónde me dirijo?.-

— ¡Pero si es nuevo!.-

—No, no lo es. Está usado.-

—Solo tiene un año. Eso no cuenta como usado. Yo pensé que se refería a algo realmente viejo.-

—Tiene que ser un coche seguro —razonó él y sonrió.

La sonrisa debió de resultar convincente, porque ella aceptó.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré —le dijo—. Pero si me da mucho pánico, por favor, no lo compre.-

—Claro que no lo compraré —dijo él, con los dedos cruzados a la espalda—. Vamos a hablar con el vendedor.-

Sorprendentemente, a ella le gustó y disfrutó conduciéndolo. Esperaba que no viera el precio del coche, porque el Range Rover, con cambios automáticos, asientos de piel, CD, airbags y aire acondicionado, era casi tan caro como el Jaguar en el que había pensado anteriormente.

Pero, sin duda, aquel era un buen coche y muy cómodo para él, dadas las circunstancias.

— ¿Le gusta? —preguntó él.

Candy se volvió y lo miró entusiasmada.

— ¡Sí! Es maravilloso.

—Entonces me lo llevo —le dijo al vendedor y, media hora más tarde, ya habían arreglado todos los papeles y habían determinado que se lo llevaría a primera hora de la tarde.

Terry esperaba sinceramente que aquel fuera el último viaje en el pequeño utilitario.

—Tengo que reconocer que será mucho más fácil meter la silla de ruedas en el nuevo coche.-

—También sería más fácil en este si la pusiera en el maletero.-

—El problema es que el maletero está lleno —le explicó ella—. Dejé mi piso la noche antes de que usted me contratara y todas mis posesiones están ahí metidas.

Él levantó las cejas.

— ¿Todo?.-

—No todos tenemos una valiosa colección de arte —dijo ella secamente y cerró la puerta con excesiva energía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Les dejo otro capítulo, no se cuantos podré subir, además, esta es la primera vez que leo la historia, así que no se que nos puede traer este millonario y su enfermera...**

* * *

La atmósfera después de su extraña reacción se hizo un poco tensa. Candy llevó a Terry hasta la casa y le sugirió que descansara un rato. Luego salió con el pretexto de sacar algunas cosas del coche.

Pero se limitó a apoyarse en el capó y a mirar desde allí el río. El espantoso vacío de su vida se le apareció en aquel instante como un tremendo peso. No sabía quién era, ni qué había hecho con su vida. A los veintiséis años, casi veintisiete, todo cuanto poseía podía meterse en el maletero de un coche pequeño. No tenía casa, ni un trabajo con futuro. No tenía nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y se las quitó con rabia. La autocompasión no iba a llevarla muy lejos. Se apartó del coche y se puso a andar en dirección al río. El sol brillaba con mucha fuerza para ser aquella época del año.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que había permanecido allí. Cuando se dio la vuelta con intención de volver a la casa, vio que Terry estaba en el balcón.

—Disfrutaba de este maravilloso día —mintió ella.

—Sí, ya veo —respondió él—. Tome el control remoto de la puerta del garaje. Preferiría que lo metiera dentro. No me gusta que nadie sepa si estoy o no estoy en casa. Es preferible que tengan que adivinarlo.-

Le lanzó el pequeño control y ella lo miró con desconfianza. Odiaba los aparatos, fueran como fueran y para lo que fueran.

Candy lo observó. Tenía dos botones, uno rojo y otro verde. Presionó el verde y la puerta se abrió. Metió el coche y lo dejó en mitad del amplio espacio. Luego abrió la maleta y sacó un par de cosas más para justificar su salida que por verdadera necesidad.

Acto seguido se encaminó a la puerta que llevaba hasta la cocina. Cuando llegó, Terry ya estaba esperándola en el sofá del espacio anexo. Lo encontró dolorido y pálido, se sintió culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarlo, y se apresuró a buscar un vaso de agua y los analgésicos. Luego se recordó que, de no haber sido tan sarcástico respecto a sus escasas posesiones, ella no se habría alejado.

De cualquier forma, era culpa suya sentirse así. Lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse quieto y no moverse continuamente de un lugar a otro. Era un cabezota.

Se sorprendió al ver que no rechazaba la pastilla.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me prepare un café antes de comer?.-

Ella asintió, preparó la cafetera y se llevó sus cosas a la habitación. Necesitaba estar a solas un minuto. Se quedó absorta mirando al río de nuevo y pensó en cuanto mejor para su cabeza habría sido tener un trabajo de mucha actividad que le hubiera impedido pensar. Había creído que lo necesitaba era descansar, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no parar en todo el día y a vivir sumergida en el caos, como para poder soportar fácilmente esta tranquilidad. Era mucho contraste y su mente no podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas.

No tendría más remedio que ponerse manos a la obra con la casa, dedicarse a cocinar más y, mientras Terry descansaba, se iría de compras.

Volvió a la cocina y, tras servirle su taza de café, se puso a buscar en el frigorífico.

— ¿Qué busca? —le preguntó él.

—Inspiración —respondió ella con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué quiere para comer?.-

—Cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no tenga que hacerla yo —respondió él—. Un sándwich, por ejemplo.-

—No hay ingredientes para eso. Lo más que puedo ofrecerle son tostadas con queso.-

—Bien.-

Ella trató de trabajar sin prestarle atención, pero era difícil, pues él no parecía dispuesto a quitarle la vista de encima. Una vez terminados los preparativos, puso la comida en dos platos y, después de darle el suyo, se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

—Gracias —dijo Terry.

Comieron en silencio y, al final, él dejó su plato y la miró.

—Candy...

Ella dejó la tostada y alzó la vista.

— ¿Si?-

El se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Me he comportado como un auténtico idiota hoy. He sido un maleducado con lo de su coche, cuando debería haber estado agradecido por lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Luego he tratado de obligarla a conducir un coche que no quería llevar y, por algún motivo, mi comentario sobre las cosas que hay en su maletero la ha herido —suspiró—. No sé la causa, pero lo siento. Creo que me estoy comportando como un necio, porque estoy frustrado y dolorido, y la he tomado con usted. ¿Me perdona?.-

¿Cómo podía perdonarlo cuando solo era suya la mitad de la culpa? El coche era pequeño y, efectivamente, tenía muy pocas cosas.

—No hay nada que perdonar —le dijo ella—. Usted está un poco gruñón, pero yo estoy hipersensible. Así que creo que no ha sido culpa de nadie.-

Terry sonrió.

—Es usted muy generosa, pero me temo que me he ganado el premio al más idiota. Así que, ¿no me merecería otro café?

—Es un adicto —bromeó ella y, tomando su taza, se encaminó hacia la cafetera.

Antes de rellenarla, oyó un coche que se aproximaba a la casa—. Quizás sea su Range Rover.-

Se dirigió al dormitorio de él y miró por la ventana.

—Es su coche —le confirmó ella al regresar—. Iré para comprobar que todo está en orden.-

Él asintió y ella se apresuró a salir. Se sentía como si fuera a recibir un juguete nuevo, no le importaba que no fuera para ella. Le dieron los papales y dos juegos de llaves. Luego el hombre se marchó en un segundo coche que lo estaba esperando.

En cuanto volvió a la cocina, Candy le entregó los papeles y llaves a Terry.

—Es el orgulloso propietario de un coche estupendo.-

Él respondió a su entusiasmo con una sonrisa. Lanzó las llaves al aire y las volvió a atrapar.

— ¿Le apetece que nos demos una vuelta?.-

—Sí, claro. ¿Adónde?.-

—Tendría que regresar a la galería —dijo él—. Necesito hablar con el jefe de obra. Si no está allí cuando vayamos, quiero saber por qué. Si está, puede ir a hacer la compra mientras yo hablo con él. Lo que me recuerda que le debo dinero por lo de ayer. ¿Cuánto es?.-

—No estoy segura. Tengo el recibo en el cajón. Lo sumaré con lo de hoy, y me lo da todo a la vez.-

Él sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó diciéndole el número secreto.

— ¿Está loco? Si apenas me conoce. ¿O es que tiene tanto dinero que le da igual?.-

—Un poco de todo. Soy bueno juzgando a la gente y sé que me puedo fiar de usted.-

Ella agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me parece una locura.-

—No es una locura. Sigo mi instinto y sé que no es una ladrona.-

—Pero podría estar desesperada.-

Terry la miró fijamente.

—No lo creo, al menos no en lo económico. Aunque, siempre podría estar equivocado. Sin embargo, aquí está, viviendo en mi casa, con acceso a mi cartera, mis papeles, mi colección de arte. Podría desvalijarme a su antojo. No sé realmente nada de usted, aparte de que trabajaba en un servicio de urgencias y que todo lo que posee en el mundo lo guarda en el maletero de su coche. No sé por qué está aquí, ni de qué está huyendo.-

—No estoy huyendo —lo corrigió ella—. Simplemente, me marché de un modo frío y habiéndolo deliberado previamente con mucha calma. Dejé mi trabajo porque ya no podía soportarlo más y me marché de mi apartamento porque me encontré a mi compañera de piso en la cama con mi novio.-

El la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo siento. Eso debió dolerle de verdad.-

—Lo cierto es que me dolió mucho menos de lo que era de esperar. Había creído que él tenía mucho mejor gusto del que demostró tener. Tampoco me sorprendió mucho lo que hizo ella. Y debo admitir que, vivir en una casa limpia y ordenada, aunque sea momentáneamente, es un verdadero alivio.-

Él no dijo nada durante un rato y se limitó a mirarla. Finalmente, se incorporó.

—Vayámonos a dar una vuelta. Creo que a ambos nos vendría bien tomar un poco de aire. Nada de galerías ni de compras. Lo mejor sería irnos a dar un paseo.

— ¿Un paseo? —dijo ella con una leve carcajada.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, podemos ir en coche con las ventanillas abiertas, y pensar que así estamos haciendo un poco de ejercicio.-

—Eso suena mejor —respondió ella—. Voy por la silla y así empezaré a ganarme el sueldo. No mueva un músculo.-

—Por cierto, el hospital escribió un informe para mi médico y querría mandárselo.-

—Sí. Debería haberlo hecho ayer. ¿Dónde le tiene?.-

—En mi maletín, en un pequeño bolsillo.-

Candy lo encontró y se lo metió en el bolso. Cinco minutos después ya estaban preparados. Conectó la alarma y ayudó a Terry a meterse en el Range Rover. Candy se las arreglaba con el coche mucho mejor de lo que Terry había esperado, lo que no dejaba de ser un alivio.

—Me resulta extraño ver todo desde tan arriba —dijo él.

—Es maravilloso y se conduce mejor. Además te permite ver cosas que en un coche normal no verías —Candy se acercó peligrosamente a la acera y Terry se sobresaltó.

— ¿Le importaría no salirse de la carretera? —le preguntó él, secamente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella algo molesta y él se encogió de hombros.

Al fin y al cabo, aquel era su coche, y si ella iba a conducirlo no tendría más remedio que aguantar que le diera indicaciones.

Acto seguido, ella se echó demasiado hacia el otro lado, lo cual no le resultó precisamente reconfortante. No obstante, concluyó que un comentario negativo no iba a mejorar la situación y que, en su momento, llegaría a controlar el tamaño del vehículo.

Candy detuvo el coche para salir un poco, momento que Terry aprovechó para llamar a la compañía de seguros e incluirla en su póliza. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni su fecha de nacimiento ni la dirección de su casa, así que decidió no especificar al conductor.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —le preguntó cuando volvió.

— ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?.-

—La compañía de seguros necesita algunos datos y me he dado cuenta de que no los conozco.-

—Ya... —dijo ella con desconfianza—. Cumplo veintisiete la semana que viene.-

— ¿Es Escorpio?.-

—Sí. ¿Y usted?.-

—Cáncer.

—Maldición... dos signos de agua. Estamos destinados a pelearnos y malinterpretarnos todo el tiempo.

—Pues es muy sencillo. Cuando yo diga algo y usted crea que va con mala intención, piense que seguramente no significa más de lo que he dicho —le aconsejó él con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella respondió con otra sonrisa que, inesperadamente, le provocó a Terry un vuelco en el corazón.

Se acomodó en el asiento y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, mientras ella se ponía al volante de nuevo.

**oooo**

Se tomaron un té en un hotel desde cuyas ventanas se veía el mar, y se marcharon poco después. Él empezaba a tener fuertes dolores en la pierna.

—Creo que necesita descansar —le recomendó ella nada más llegar a casa, y él asintió. Incluso le permitió que lo desvistiera, porque no tenía ni fuerzas para discutir. En cuestión de minutos estaba en la cama y el analgésico que ella le había proporcionado empezaba a hacer efecto.

—Gracias —le dijo él.

Ella echó las cortinas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡De nada! Para eso estoy aquí, para cuidar de usted. Solo hago mi trabajo.

«Un trabajo temporal», pensó él. «Y además, no tiene ni casa a la que marcharse después». Él no podía ni imaginarse nada más terrible que no tener un sitio al que llamar hogar. ¿Sentiría ella ese mismo terror? ¿Tendría miedo de quedarse en la calle y sin empleo? ¿Por qué había dejado su trabajo? Estaba seguro de que no había sido porque hubiera hecho nada mal, pues su confesión había sonado triste, no evasiva ni defensiva. Quizás había llegado a resultarle insoportable. Sabía que eso le ocurría a alguna gente que trabajaba en urgencias. No sabía cuáles eran sus motivos ni su situación, pero sí que se alegraba de tenerla allí, pues hacía que se sintiera seguro cuando la tenía cerca.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido...

Candy se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá con un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca y se quedó mirando al río. Tenía que ir a hacer la compra y a llevar la carta al médico. Pero, por algún motivo, no quería dejarlo solo mientras dormía, aun sabiendo que era el mejor momento, al menos el único en el que no se excedería.

Después de pensárselo un poco, decidió que no lo dejaría solo, así que puso la tetera y centró su atención en el libro. Apenas si había empezado a leer, cuando sonó el timbre.

Miró por la ventana y vio a la madre de Terry con un ramo de flores en la mano. ¡Vaya! Justo lo que necesitaba, tener que vérselas con esa mujer.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Señora Baker, pase. Me temo que Terry está en la cama descansando. Se acaba de acostar. Pero entre, por favor. ¿Quiere una taza de té? El agua ya está hirviendo.

—Sí, gracias. Y, ¿podría poner las flores en agua?

Candy puso el ramo descuidadamente en el fregadero y abrió el grifo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que las enfermeras eran especialistas en arreglos florales?

—Las dejo aquí temporalmente, pero será mejor que luego las coloque usted. Yo soy un desastre para estas cosas.

—Una dama debe saber preparar un ramo —dijo la señora Baker en un tono reprobatorio.

—No es mi intención llegar a ser una dama. ¿Una galleta?

—No, gracias.

Candy sacó dos de la caja, sirvió dos tazas de té y le dio una a la señora Baker, antes de encaminarse al sofá y acurrucarse de nuevo en la esquina.

—Y bien, ¿cómo está mi hijo? —era la pregunta esperable.

—Cansado, protestando, dolorido. No para. Decir aquello fue, sin duda, un grave error.

— ¿Cómo que no para? Se supone que para eso está usted aquí, para evitar que se pase.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Atarlo a la silla? Cada vez que me doy la vuelta me lo encuentro haciendo algo que no debe. Le he dicho que no se ponga de pie, pero no me hace caso. No veo el modo de hacer que se calme.

La señora Baker suspiró.

—Es como su padre. No sabe cuándo tiene que parar. Esperaré a que se despierte.

Voy a darle una buena charla.

—Pueden pasar horas —le advirtió Candy, con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

—Me da igual.

—En ese caso, la dejo aquí y me voy de compras.

— ¿De compras? —dijo la mujer indignada.

—Sí —dijo Candy dándose cuenta de que había malinterpretado sus palabras. Decidió aprovecharse de la situación para torturarla un poco—. Terry me ha dado su tarjeta de crédito y hay unas tiendas estupendas en el centro comercial para gastar dinero. Creo que me voy a divertir un rato.-

La señora Baker la miró con sospecha, pero Candy no le dio tiempo a hablar. Agarró su bolso, las llaves del coche y salió hacia el Range Rover, dispuesta a incitar a la madre de Terry a que pensara mal. Se puso al volante y se encaminó directamente a la consulta del doctor.

Detuvo el coche, se bajó y se quedó absorta mirando el nombre que figuraba en la placa.

—El doctor Ardley. Cielo santo. Qué coincidencia. - Debería haberlo llamado, pero no lo había hecho. Esperaba que Flammy se hubiera encargado de ello. No obstante, se sentía mal por no haber tenido el detalle. De todas formas, entró y se dirigió a la recepción.

—Traigo un informe para el doctor Ardley. Es de Terry Grandchester. Tuvo un accidente de coche y es paciente suyo.

—Sí, he oído algo —dijo la enfermera recepcionista—. ¿Cómo está?.-

—Cansado. Ha salido del hospital demasiado pronto y necesita descansar, pero ya sabe cómo son los hombres —le dijo a la mujer.

Una voz la sorprendió por detrás.

— ¿Y cómo son los hombres?.-

Candy se volvió y vio al doctor Ardley que estaba justo detrás de ella. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le tendió la mano.

—Doctor Ardley, siento lo de ayer. ¿Lo llamo Flammy?.-

—Sí, lo hizo. Al parecer la propuesta de Terry Grandchester le resultó irresistible.-

Candy sonrió.

—Estaba tan mal que me convenció rápidamente. Pensé que lo suyo era más urgente. Pero siento haberle fallado.

—No se preocupe. Lo entiendo. Flammy ha encontrado a otra persona y ya veremos cómo funciona. Si no va bien, ¿podría contactar con usted cuando su trabajo con Grandchester haya terminado?.-

Era una idea tentadora. Sonrió.

—Se lo agradecería —dijo ella y le tendió el informe—. Bueno, me voy.-

Los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella y pudo notar algo intenso y tierno que estuvo a punto de hacer que cambiara de opinión. Pero, la expresión desapareció y se convirtió en una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Salude al señor Grandchester de mi parte. Espero que se mejore. Si necesita mi ayuda, no dude en pedírmela.-

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Él asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella con un gesto taciturno. Candy salió al aparcamiento, justo a tiempo de ver a otro coche que golpeaba el Range Rover y se daba a la fuga inmediatamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó ella, pero se las arregló para conseguir parte de la matrícula. Se apresuró a comprobar las proporciones del daño, y llegó a la conclusión de que podría haber sido mucho peor. Además, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se dirigió al supermercado, compró varias cosas y volvió a casa. Al entrar, se encontró a Terry con su madre en la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, de modo que ejercía una inadecuada presión sobre la pierna de él.

— ¿Ha comprado todo? —le preguntó él nada más verla.

—Por supuesto. Había un traje maravilloso, pero costaba más de lo que le quedaba en la cuenta, así que tendré que llevarles lo que me falta mañana.

La señora Baker se volvió hacia él llena de rabia.

—No puedes permitirle esto —dijo la mujer con firmeza.

—Mamá, solo está bromeando. ¿Tú le ves aspecto de ser una adicta a las compras?.-La mujer pareció repentinamente confusa. Candy contuvo la risa y cambió de tema, para paliar la tensión que se había creado.

—Le he llevado el informe al doctor Ardley. Me ha mandado saludos para usted—Candy hizo una pausa—. Y alguien le ha dado un golpe a su Range Rover..-

La noticia borró la sonrisa del rostro de Terry.

— ¿Qué?.-

—Un coche le dio un golpe en el aparcamiento. Creo que se dio cuenta, pero no paró.-

— ¿Tiene la matrícula?.-

—Sí. Bueno, no toda...-

— ¿Y el modelo y color del coche?.-

—Sé que era rojo.-

— ¿Qué más?

—No sé más. No entiendo de coches.-

—Deme el número.-

Ella sacó un papel del bolso y él agarró el telé ó y, en cuestión de segundos, le pasaron con la persona adecuada. Le dio toda la información que tenía. Después de unos minutos de conversación, de la que Candy no entendió gran parte, él colgó el teléfono y la miró.

—Les es imposible dar con el vehículo. Me han dicho que les resulta más barato pagar la reparación... y más conveniente para usted.-

— ¿Qué quiere decir?.-

—Solo me preguntaba si el golpe habrá sido culpa suya.-

Sus palabras fueron como una cuchillada.

— ¿Está insinuando que me inventé estos datos para no confesar la verdad? —sin esperar más se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Me voy ahora mismo. Que lo cuide su madre, quien, al parecer, hará el trabajo mejor que yo.-

A toda prisa, metió sus cosas en la maleta y salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje. Metió todo en su utilitario, subió de nuevo a buscar el mando a distancia y abrió la puerta de salida.

Pero, cuando empezaba a levantarse, se dio cuenta de que el coche de la señora Baker estaba aparcado junto a la puerta y lo acababa de dañar.

— ¡Maldición!.-

Aquello era el colmo, ya no podía más. Lanzó el mando al suelo, se apoyó en el coche, hundió la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Bueno, hombres siempre preocupados por sus coches...haber como sale de esta Terry...**

* * *

- Candy?.- Ella se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, levantó la vista y miró a Terry.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? —le dijo Candy.

—Tratar de evitar que destroce más coches.-

— ¡Yo no golpeé el suyo!.-

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo él—. Le pido disculpas. Estaba enfadado. Mi madre llevaba media hora sentada en la cama, aplastándome la pierna y protestando porque usted se había ido de compras con mi tarjeta de crédito. Al llegar y decirme que le habían dado un golpe a mi coche, perdí los nervios. La verdad es que me había pasado ya medio día esperando que sucediera, así que, en el fondo, no fue una sorpresa.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la confianza depositada en mí! —dijo amargamente—.Estoy segura de que ha bajado esas escaleras, apoyándose en su pierna mala, solo para castigarme por mi delito.-

Él soltó una carcajada, se aproximó cojeando hasta ella, le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—No diga tonterías. De verdad que siento lo ocurrido. Vamos arriba. Quiero que se calme. Mi madre ya se habrá marchado.-

—Sí, con un enorme golpe en el maletero —dijo ella con la cabeza hundida en su camisa.

Terry se rió y se apartó ligeramente de ella.

—No se preocupe. Eso mismo ha ocurrido ya varias veces, porque siempre deja el coche ahí a pesar de lo que le digo. En cualquier caso, la puerta tiene un sensor que detiene el motor si se encuentra con algún obstáculo.

—Total, ya me odiaba antes de esto. No sé cómo se me ocurrió bromear diciendo que me iba a la ciudad de compras con su tarjeta.-

—A mí me ha parecido divertido. Mi madre tiene que aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de otros. Venga arriba antes de que me caiga y me haga daño. Usted no va a ninguna parte.-

— ¿Todavía quiere que me quede aquí?.-

—Por supuesto —dijo él—. ¿Quién mejor? ¿Mi madre? Eso no.-

Se apoyó en ella para avanzar.

—Suba usted primero —le dijo ella cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

—Creo que será mejor que suba usted. Si me caigo encima la aplastaré.-

—Pero así podré sujetarlo. Aunque, la verdad, creo que lo más adecuado sería que se sentara en los escalones y fuera ascendiendo uno a uno.

— ¿Con un brazo escayolado? Eso sí que va a ser digno de ver. Espero que la cámara de seguridad no esté encendida. Quedar grabado para la posteridad me parece demasiado.

—Así tendrá algo que enseñarle a sus nietos.

—No habrá ningunos nietos —dijo él secamente, subiendo, acto seguido, el primer escalón.

¿Qué había dicho para que se pusiera así? Iba a tener que coserse la boca para no cometer errores. No daba una.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio que la madre de él seguía allí, y que la miraba con rencor explícito.

—Siento lo de su coche —dijo Candy—. Se lo pagaré.-

—Con dinero de la cuenta de mi hijo, claro está.-

—Mamá, cállate y márchate a casa —le dijo Terry en tono cansado—. Todos hemos tenido bastante para un día. Además, ha sido culpa tuya. Tú sabes que no debes aparcar tan cerca de la puerta. Ya ha ocurrido lo mismo varias veces.

Eleonor levantó la barbilla en un gesto dolido.

—Iré por su silla —dijo Candy, ansiosa por alejarse de aquella situación. Cuando se disponía a entrar en la cocina, la madre de él la interceptó.

—Me voy —dijo la mujer bruscamente—. Le enviaré una carta para que me arregle lo del coche. Deje una dirección en la que pueda localizarla.

—Estaré aquí —respondió Candy tajantemente, con la esperanza de que fuera verdad durante algún tiempo.

—Adiós, Terrya.

—Adiós, mamá. Te llamaré.

—Hazlo. Y, por cierto, yo misma he puesto las flores en el jarrón. Candys me dijo que ella no sabía hacerlo.

—Candence —la corrigió Candy.

Terry soltó una carcajada que siguió a su madre hasta la puerta. Por un momento, se tambaleó un poco.

—Siéntese, por favor —dijo ella.

Antes de hacerlo, él depositó en sus labios un beso suave y totalmente platónico.

—Gracias —le dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella con el corazón acelerado—. ¿Por haber provocado una pelea entre usted y su madre?

—No. Gracias por ser tú misma. ¿Nos podemos tutear? —ella asintió—. Gracias por estar aquí, por soportarme. Este accidente era lo último que necesitaba en este momento. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y estar inmóvil me está volviendo loco. Respecto a lo de pelear, mi madre y yo sabemos hacerlo solitos, no necesitamos ayuda.-

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas tienes que hacer? —le preguntó ella, evitando hablar de la señora Baker.

—Llamadas, papeleo... Podría hacer mucho desde casa, pero necesito mis cosas, que están en el estudio.

—Pues pídeme lo que sea y yo te lo traeré. En tanto en cuanto tu cuerpo esté en reposo, puedes hacer cuanto quieras. Por lo que veo, la inactividad te va a causar más estrés que la actividad en sí. Lo que sí tengo que conseguir es que te quedes en la cama.

—Puedes atarme a ella si quieres —le dijo él con una sonrisa sensual y seductora.

—En tus sueños —respondió Candy.

—Sin duda —la sorprendió él.

Ella se ruborizó y él se carcajeó.

—Es muy fácil tomarte el pelo, Candy —murmuró él—. Lo siento. No era mi intención...-

—No pasa nada. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es recopilar todo lo que necesitas para trabajar.-

—Antes de nada, tienes que cerrar la puerta del garaje.-

Candy se ruborizó de nuevo.

—El problema es que lancé el mando al suelo y no sé adónde ha ido a parar.-

Él arqueó una ceja, pero mantuvo su tono jovial.

—En ese caso, ciérrala desde el panel de control que hay al lado y asegúrate deque el mando no haya caído en el jardín. Eso sí sería un peligro. Mañana conseguiré otro. También querría que guardaras el Range Rover.

—Entonces, ¿confías en mí?.-

Terry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Claro que confío, Candy, claro que confío..-

Candy encontró el control remoto y estaba perfectamente, lo cual resultó un alivio para Terry. En cuanto al Range Rover, solo tenía un ligero rasguño, así que no se molestaría en volverlo a pintar hasta que ella se fuera. No valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo, vayámonos —dijo él y se levantó de la silla de ruedas para meterse en el asiento del pasajero. Pero rotó excesivamente la pelvis, lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo tratando de disimular, mientras Candy guardaba la silla, pero no la engañó.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo me he torcido un poco la pelvis. Pero estoy bien. Y no empieces a darme la charla otra vez sobre lo quieto que debería estarme —dijo él.

—No lo haré. Es más de lo que me corresponde por mi sueldo —acto seguido dio un portazo.

Tenía carácter, mucho carácter. Se sentó al volante, arrancó el motor y dio marcha atrás. Luego comenzó a recorrer el camino de salida a unos diez kilómetros por hora.

— ¿Estás haciendo eso para fastidiarme?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ir despacio para que no te duelan las fracturas? Iré más deprisa si quieres.

Una vez más ganaba ella. Había vuelto a malinterpretarla.

—No, está bien así —cedió él.

Candy lo llevó hasta la galería. Detuvo el coche ante la puerta, sacó la silla y él se sentó. Ella lo empujó hasta la puerta.

— ¡ Terry! Me alegro de verte —dijo Angus, el jefe de obras, un hombre grande y fuerte.

— ¿Qué tal van las cosas?.-

—Bien, muy bien. Tuvimos un ligero retraso ayer, esperando a que viniera el inspector de edificios, pero ya estamos en marcha otra vez.-

— ¿Crees que todo esto podrá estar listo para Navidad?.-

—Sí, sin problemas —le aseguró Angus con una sonrisa.

—Me refiero a que esté preparado para la inauguración.-

—No sufras, estará a punto. Te preocupas demasiado.-

Era cierto. Pero se preocupaba porque tenía la sensación de que los demás no lo hacían. Sin duda, mientras Angus sintiera que Terry estaba ahí para meter presión, quedaban esperanzas de que terminaran a tiempo.

Después de comprobar unas cuantas cosas, Terry se volvió hacia Candy.

—Ya nos podemos ir —le dijo—. Hasta pronto, Angus. Estaremos en contacto.-

—Muy bien, jefe.-

— ¿Adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Candy mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

—Vamos a comer.-

— ¿En la ciudad o en casa?.-

—En casa mejor. Tengo que organizar mis papeles y montarme una pequeña oficina en la cocina. Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

—Siempre y cuando no me pidas que te escriba nada máquina, porque no sé.

—Le hablo directamente al ordenador. Es muy inteligente y no se ofende por nada —dijo él con sorna.

Volvieron a casa y comieron. Después, Candy lo condujo a su estudio y lo ayudó a encontrar las cosas más importantes y a llevárselo todo al sofá de la cocina. Mientras él trabajaba, ella cocinaba, y había algo tan agradable y doméstico en aquella situación que a él le provocó un escalofrío. Le hacía sentir feliz, y eso lo preocupaba.

Frustrado e indignado consigo mismo, trató de ignorarla y de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no pudo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de canturrear? —le dijo él bruscamente.

Ella se quedó paralizada y se ruborizó.

—Lo... lo siento. Lo hacía sin darme cuenta. ¿Te distrae?.-

— ¿Tú qué crees? —protestó él.

Ella no respondió, pero su silencio fue más elocuente que sus palabras. Se concentró en cortar los ingredientes con extrema precisión y cuidado.

— ¿Qué vas a cocinar? —le preguntó él pasado un rato en un tono más suave.

—A ti. Esta es solo la guarnición.-Él no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —le preguntó ella con las manos en las caderas.

Cielo santo, estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba.

—No. Es solo que me has puesto de buen humor.-

—Bien, me alegro de servir para algo —dijo ella secamente y atacó una zanahoria. Él sonrió aún más y volvió a su trabajo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que incluso su silencio era una buena compañía.

¿Cómo se atrevía a sentarse allí y a reírse dé ella? Estúpido. Su rabia la acompañó durante la mayor parte de la preparación de la comida. Pero, para cuando terminó, ya se había calmado.

—He terminado. Me voy a tomar un poco el aire —dijo.

Pero, al mirarlo, comprobó que se había quedado dormido. Con el corazón reblandecido por la tierna imagen, se aproximó a él y le quitó de entre las manos los papeles, y lo tapó ligeramente con una colcha. Parecía realmente agotado y se preguntó cuánto habría podido dormir aquella noche. Sin duda, mucho menos que ella. La verdad era que no lo había oído en las dos noches que llevaba allí.

Ni siquiera había tenido aquel sueño reiterativo y aterrador que solía atemorizarla. No obstante, sabía que lo tendría, quizás aquella misma noche, quizás la noche siguiente. Esperaba no despertarlo, aunque lo más probable era que lo hiciera.

Pasaron tres noches más antes de que tuviera el sueñ entonces, ya habían ido al traumatólogo y le había proporcionado a Terry unas muletas. No porque el médico aprobara que se moviera por sí mismo bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero sí porque había concluido que su paciente era un rebelde y que lo haría con o sin muletas.

Al salir de la clínica, una ambulancia había entrado a toda prisa, con la sirena y las luces encendidas. A Candy le había dado un vuelco el corazón, pero se había tranquilizado a sí misma diciéndose que ya no tenía que sufrir la presión de las urgencias nunca más.

No obstante, la pesadilla acabó por visitarla. Se incorporó gritando, llorando y limpiándose la supuesta sangre que bañaba sus brazos.

— ¿Candy? Candy, por Dios, ¿qué te sucede?.-

La luz de la bombilla brilló de repente, sorprendentemente intensa, y se encontró a sí misma sentada en la cama y frotándose los brazos. Se quedó petrificada al ver a Terry ante ella. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Candy, ¿qué te sucede?.-

—No es más que un sueño —gimió ella—. No es nada. Vuelve a la cama.-

—No me iré hasta que te tranquilices.-

El levantó el edredón y se metió en la cama junto a ella, luego la tomó entre sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba.

—Me siento como una idiota —murmuró Candy.

—Cuéntamelo si eso te ayuda.-

No estaba convencida de que fuera a ayudarla. Pero las imágenes seguían tan presentes que quizás exteriorizándolas consiguiera exorcizarlas.

—Es la sangre —dijo ella—. Veo sangre por todos lados. Todo el mundo está sangrando y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Mire a donde mire veo cuerpos desangrándose. Todos gritan y tratan de decirme algo...

— ¿Es solo un sueño o es algo que ocurrió en algún momento? —le preguntó él.

—No lo sé. Creo que es una mezcla de las dos cosas. No puedo diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no lo es. Da lo mismo. Lo que siento es que no puedo hacer nada, que, al final, todo el mundo muere.

— ¿Es por eso que dejaste tu trabajo en urgencias? ¿Por los sueños?.-

—No, por los sueños no, sino por la realidad. La realidad es demasiado dura y ocurre cada noche.-

Terry apagó las luces y dejó la habitación iluminada solo por los tímidos rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana.

—Debe de ser horrible. No me extraña que lo dejaras.-

—Lo peor era tener que enfrentarse a la familia, tener que decirles que no habíamos podido hacer nada. Después de un tiempo te endureces, o lo intentas al menos, haces chistes negros, pero aun así al final puede contigo.-

—Lo siento.-

Terry le acariciaba rítmicamente el hombro en un gesto reconfortante. Al cabo de un rato, ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cama juntos y que la sensación era cálida, que hacía que se sintiera segura.

Segura. Eso era lo que más ansiaba, sentirse segura. Y, probablemente, era lo más difícil para ella en aquellos instantes. No tenía trabajo, ni casa. Pero, de pronto, los brazos de Terry la estaban protegiendo de tanto dolor. Notó que la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo y, en cuestión de minutos, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Terry se quedó tumbado en la cama, escuchando el rítmico respirar de Candy. ¡Se sentía tan bien tumbado a su lado! Pero no se podía quedar allí durante el resto de la noche, no si quería conservar su cordura.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que se había dormido completamente, se levantó con sigilo. Ella hizo un sonido suave y se acurrucó en el calor que su cuerpo había dejado.

A Terry le dolían la pierna y la pelvis. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormirse otra vez, Así que se fue a la cocina con la intención de tumbarse un rato en el sofá y trabajar. Si llegaba a quedarse dormido, pues mejor. Se acomodó como pudo y trató de ponerse manos a la obra. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo agradable que le había resultado el calor y el tacto de aquel cuerpo femenino, y cómo había sentido una extraña necesidad de protegerla. Aquello lo asustó. No era el tipo de hombre que creía que a las mujeres había que protegerlas. Pensaba que eran autosuficientes y fuertes, que sabían cuidarse a sí mismas.

Candy no era una excepción. Simplemente estaba pasando un mal momento, pero lo superaría. Tal vez, lo que necesitaba era la ayuda de un terapeuta. ¡No su protección!

* * *

**Veremos que sucede...quien protegerá a quien..**

**Comentarios...críticas...**

**Saludos**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

Candy se despertó con una agradable sensación y muy descansada. Pero se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana. Miró al reloj y vio con horror la hora que era, ¡Las ocho y media!

Se levantó a toda prisa y, sin acordarse de su bata, corrió al dormitorio de Terry en camisón. No estaba.

Entró en el baño, pero tampoco lo encontró allí. Aterrorizada se encaminó a la cocina.

—Buenos días —le dijo él.

Ella se detuvo de golpe y lo miró atónita. Estaba tumbado en el sofá rodeado de un montón de papeles. Se puso en jarras y lo reprendió.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Me has pegado un susto de muerte. ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo espantoso!.-

—No podía dormir y decidí adelantar un poco de trabajo.-

—Deberías haberme despertado —le dijo ella con el corazón acelerado—. ¡Pensé que te habías caído o que te habías roto algo!.-

—No creo que me hubieras agradecido que te hubiera despertado nada más dormirte para informarte de que tenía insomnio.-

— ¿Llevas aquí desde entonces? ¿Qué hora era?.-

—No sé, las dos y media más o menos..-

Durante todo aquel tiempo había estado en la cocina trabajando, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente. Se retiró el pelo de la cara y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba un fino y casi transparente camisón. Las prisas y el susto le habían hecho olvidar la bata.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo ella repentinamente avergonzada.

Corrió a su dormitorio, agarró ropa limpia y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

Pronto estuvo de vuelta en la cocina.

— ¿Has desayunado?.-

—No. Sabía que si me levantaba me gritarías —mintió él con una sonrisa burlona, pues era patente que la cafetera había sido utilizada.

Candy no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

— ¿Quieres más café? —le preguntó ella.

—No, gracias.-

—Me imagino que ya te has tomado una cafetera entera —farfulló ella para sí—¿Una tostada?.-

—Sí, eso sí. Con mantequilla y mermelada.-

—Muy bien.-

Él recogió ligeramente los papeles y los amontonó en un rincón. Luego se incorporó y la miró fijamente.

—Por tu aspecto deduzco que, al final, has dormido bien —el tono de su voz era amigable, realmente interesado.

Se volvió hacia él y, en ese instante recordó la sensación que le había provocado tenerlo tan cerca en la cama, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y notó que las mejillas se le ruborizaban.

—Sí, gracias, muy bien. Siento haberte molestado.-

—Ya estaba despierto cuando empezaste a gritar. La pierna me estaba molestando.-

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

— ¡Los analgésicos! Se me había olvidado que tenía que darte uno.-

—No te preocupes. Me tomé una pastilla hace unas horas. Por eso he preparado café. Dijiste que la cafeína potencia la acción de los analgésicos.

—Deberías haberme despertado —repitió ella. Se sentía culpable de haberlo obligado a cuidar de sí mismo, cuando ese era su trabajo. No veía, si no, para qué estaba allí.

La tostada saltó en el tostador. Ella le puso mantequilla y mermelada, la partió en dos y se la llevó.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió—. Mi presencia aquí no tiene sentido si no vas a usar mis servicios.-

Terry se atragantó con el bocado de tostada que acababa de tomar. Tosió y le pidió frenéticamente con la mano que le pasara el poco café que quedaba en la cafetera. Ingirió el líquido y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

—Exactamente, ¿de qué servicios estamos hablando? —dijo él, riéndose. Candy se dio cuenta en ese instante de que había sido su comentario lo que había provocado tan exagerada reacción. Se alejó de él y se encaminó a la cocina.

— ¡Hombres! —murmuró entre dientes—. Siempre pensando mal.

Metió otra rebanada de pan en el tostador y se quedó esperando a que saliera, pero no podía dejar de escuchar las ocasionales carcajadas que Terry soltaba. Aquello lo divertía demasiado. La proximidad que habían tenido la noche anterior había acabado con la distancia profesional que debía tener su relación. Cierto era que desde el primer día su comportamiento no había sido tampoco demasiado profesional. El modo en que se enfrentaba continuamente a él rallaba en lo infantil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Siempre había sabido mantenerse en su sitio. Pero, por algún motivo, con aquel hombre le era imposible. Aparte del hecho de que fuera guapo y tremendamente atractivo, de que tuviera una sonrisa increíblemente sensual y unos ojos seductores, un cuerpo de ensueño y un humor inteligente, y de que encima fuera generoso, no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse encandilada por él.

Frustrada y confusa, agarró una tostada y le untó mantequilla y mermelada.

— ¿Vas a hacer más café? —le preguntó él.

—Me has dicho que no.-

—Pero eso fue antes de que trataras de ahogarme.-

— ¡Que yo tratara de ahogarte! Esa sí que es buena. Te atragantaste tú sólito, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, sino con tu mente perversa.

—Mi mente no es en absoluto perversa —dijo él—. Además, no fue culpa mía que tuviera que pasarme una hora tumbado y disfrutando de tus encantos.

— ¡Yo no te pedí que te metieras en la cama conmigo!.-

—No, solo me lanzaste una mirada desesperada —dijo él—. ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho? ¿Haberte dejado así, sin más? Parecías realmente desamparada.-

Candy apartó la mirada.

—Me lo imagino. Seguro que se me veía aterrada. Gracias por tu apoyo.-

—De nada. Podría decir que fue un placer, pero seguro que me malinterpretarías.-

Ella alzó el rostro y sonrió.

—Lo siento. Otra vez estoy protestando por todo lo que dices.-

—No pasa nada. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Buenos días.-

La sonrisa de Candy se dulcificó.

—Buenos días —respondió—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Sí, gracias —respondió él—. Tengo una sugerencia que hacer.-

— ¿De qué se trata?.-

—Me gustaría ir a New York. Necesito ver a mis gestores, visitar un par de galerías para tomar algunas ideas y, quizás, ir al teatro.

— ¡Pero esas son muchas cosas para un solo día! —dijo ella, horrorizada. El se rió.

—No hablo de ir solo un día. Tengo un departamento allí. Podríamos estar una semana, o el tiempo que necesitemos. ¿Qué te parece?.-

Ella lo miró pensativa. — ¿Dónde está el departamento?.-

—En Time Square —le dijo—. Si quieres, puedes irte de compras.- Candy soltó una carcajada.

—He vivido muchos años en New York y no tengo un interés especial en comprar nada. Pero me gusta lo de ir a algunas galerías y al teatro.-

El sonrió, provocándole un vuelco al corazón de Candy.

Se dijo a sí misma que debía dejar de fantasear. Terry era su paciente, nada más. Sin duda, estaba empezando a perder los papeles, y no se lo podía permitir.

— ¿No me vas a decir que no debería excederme?.-

—Esta vez no. Creo que te vendrá bien evadirte un poco... y a mí también. Así que adelante.-

Candy había vivido en New York durante años, pero jamás había disfrutado tanto de aquella ciudad. Terry la llevó a lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían: pequeñas galerías, restaurantes íntimos y acogedores. En todas partes conocían a Terry. No tuvieron ocasión de ir al teatro porque el tiempo pasó muy deprisa. Pero a Candy no le importó. A veces se sentaban juntos por las noches, con una copa de vino, y veían la televisión o escuchaban música.

Había algo muy acogedor y romántico en todo aquello. Resultaba extrañamente íntimo. Hablaban sobre todo aquello que habían visto, sobre las galerías, sobre las exposiciones, por qué funcionaban o por qué no. Después, lo ayudaba a meterse en la cama, le ponía un montón de almohadas bajo la pierna y él le daba las gracias. Pero antes de marcharse, siempre sentían como una carga electrizaba el ambiente.

Él le daba las buenas noches en un tono grave y suave y ella se iba a la cama. Allí, se preguntaba por qué había elegido enamorarse de un nombre que estaba tan lejos de su alcance.

Al menos tenía algo bueno. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en Terry, que no había vuelto a tener aquella horrenda pesadilla.

Pero el viernes, cuando regresaban a casa, pasaron por el lugar donde él había sufrido el accidente. Él le contó con un poco más de detalle cómo había sido.

—Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba muy oscuro y, de repente, vi algo en mitad de la carretera. Cuando me di cuenta de que era un caballo, traté de esquivarlo. A partir de ahí, la primera imagen que tengo es de alguien sacándome del coche. Recuerdo que todo el mundo mantenía la calma, menos yo. Estaba nervioso, desquiciado. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.-

— ¿Estuviste atrapado mucho tiempo?.-

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo recuerdo. Me dijeron que unos tres cuartos de hora. Sé que tardaron más de lo querían en sacarme, porque tenían problemas. Tampoco recuerdo mucho de los días siguientes. Supongo que por causa de los tranquilizantes que me administraron.-

—Probablemente. A pesar de lo grave que fue el accidente, te vas recuperando muy deprisa.-

—A mí me parece que esto va lentísimo —dijo él.

—Creo que la paciencia no es tu fuerte —se rio Candy—. Voy a tener que ponerte a decir mantras a ver si aprendes.

El se rio.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? Siempre consigues ponerme de buen humor —le dijo.

—Años de práctica. Tengo un hermano con el que he practicado mucho. Me pasaba la vida metiéndome con él y gastándole bromas.-

—Pobre desgraciado —dijo Terry con sorna—. Lo compadezco.-

—No te preocupes, se vengaba sobradamente.-

Los dos se rieron al unísono y acabaron divirtiéndose con mutuas historias sobre su infancia.

Todo fue bien hasta que ella le preguntó por sus padres. Eso los llevó a un silencio tenso y doloroso. Candy se preguntó cuál sería la historia. Se dio cuenta de que el apellido de la madre no era como el de su hijo, por lo cual dedujo que debían de estar divorciados.

Quizás algo de todo aquello tenía que ver con la extraña afirmación que Terry había hecho de que jamás tendría nietos. Puede que su situación familiar lo hubiera llevado a concluir que no quería casarse.

En cualquier caso, era algo que jamás se atrevería a preguntarle, que solo podría llegar a saber si él se decidía a contárselo. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, habló muy poco durante el resto del día.

Llegaron a casa al anochecer y, después de una cena ligera, Terry anunció que estaba preparado para irse a la cama. Parecía cansado, y Candy pensó que habían hecho demasiadas cosas y demasiado pronto. Quizás debería haberle puesto freno cuando estaban en New York. Mientras él estaba en la terraza, Candy le preparó la cama. Sola en la habitación, no pudo evitar acercarse la almohada al rostro para olería. Pero los de la empresa de limpieza habían estado allí y habían cambiado las sábanas.

—Eres una idiota —se dijo a sí misma mientras ponía la almohada en su sitio de nuevo.

Momentos después, Terry entraba desde el balcón cojeando ligeramente, y apoyándose en la muleta.

Lo ayudó a meterse en la cama, le dio las pastillas y se aseguró de que pusiera la pierna en una buena posición.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Contento de estar de vuelta en casa —confesó. Luego le agarró la mano— Gracias, Candy. Me has sido de mucha ayuda estos días. Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?.-

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí... la verdad es que sí. Solo espero que no te hayas excedido.-

El se rio.

—Ya soy un chico grande, Candy. Tengo veintiocho años. Puedo superar mi cansancio sin problemas.-

—Pero no es lo mismo cuando uno está herido. Tampoco resulta fácil aceptar que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer. Por eso tienes que permitirme que te cuide.-

—Me cuidas mucho y muy bien, Candy, no te preocupes. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es irte a la cama y descansar. Te veré por la mañana. Que duermas bien.-

Él le besó suavemente el índice y la dejó ir.

**ooo**

Ella apagó la luz y se encaminó a su cama, sin dejar de notar el tacto de sus labios sobre el dedo. Tardó en dormirse más de lo esperado y, cuando lo hizo, fue con aquel horrible sueño que la atormentaba continuamente.

—Candy... Candy... Tranquila. Estás soñando. Despierta.-

Ella abrió la boca con urgencia para respirar y se incorporó bruscamente.

— ¿Estás bien?.-

Ella asintió primero, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Te estabas muriendo —susurró—. Estabas atrapado en el coche y no podía ayudarte.-

—Candy, tranquilízate. Estoy perfectamente. No debería haberte contado lo del accidente. Ahora, vuelve a dormirte. Me quedaré contigo.-

Ella le hizo sitio y él se metió de nuevo en su cama, meciéndola en sus brazos. Los últimos ecos de unos gritos desesperados todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

—Me parecía tan real —susurró ella.

—Puedo imaginármelo.-

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —le murmuró.

Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio antes de que él inclinara sobre ella y la besara.

Fue un beso breve y suave. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ella vio que algo había cambiado.

—Candy —le dijo él suavemente y su boca atrapó la de ella de nuevo, con ansia y hambre, no podía parar quería tenerla cerca.

Nunca nadie la había besado así, como si muriera de deseo por ella. Los dedos de él se posaron sobre su barbilla, arañándola con la escayola.

Ella sintió su cuerpo duro y se apretó contra él, necesitada de su tacto, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca.

—Candy, si vamos a seguir adelante, vas a tener que ayudarme —le dijo él—. Si no, será mejor que me levante de esta cama de inmediato.-

—Pero... pero no podemos hacer nada. Con tu pierna así, sería una locura...-

—Mi pierna está muy lejos del resto de mi cuerpo.-

— ¿Estás seguro?.-

—Sí —dijo él con una carcajada.

—Bueno, creo que hay otra cosa en la que debíamos pensar.-

—Los encontrarás en el cajón de mi mesilla —dijo él, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

Ella se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al dormitorio. Allí encontró los preservativos y volvió al dormitorio.

— ¿Los has encontrado?.-

—Sí. Pero, ¿estás seguro de estar preparado para esto?.-

—Estoy más que preparado —respondió él en un tono sensual—. Me voy a morir si no te metes en la cama ahora mismo.-

—Me da miedo hacerte daño.-

—No pasará nada. Todo irá bien. Por favor, vuelve aquí.-

Con el corazón latiendo intensamente, ella se metió en la cama.

—Terry, bésame otra vez —le susurró ella, repentinamente insegura. Las dudas o miedos que pudiera tener se desvanecieron al sentir sus labios hambrientos sobre los de ella una vez más.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando el cuello de Candy, mientras la besaba, ella hacia lo mismo, acariciaba el torso desnudo de Terry, tenía un cuerpo de miedo.

—Terry, vamos a hacer el amor —le rogó ella.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo —le dijo él, mientras le sacaba el camisón, y tomaba uno de sus pechos con sus manos, eran firmes, y rosados, ella gimío de placer, con su lengua bajo por su cuello, llegando hasta su clavicula, no continuo, aún su cuerpo no estaba preparado, Candy vio su rostro y para que el pudiese continuar se arrodillo dejando sus pechos a la altura de su boca, él sonrió maliciosamente y succionó uno de los pezones, mientras tomaba el otro con su mano.

Ella quería morir, se sento y se dio cuenta de cuan excitado estabá él, con cuidado lo ayudo a desacerse del pantalón del pijama, estaba por reventar, tenía un pene espectacular, largo, grueso, y apuntando directamente a ella, lo tomo entre sus manos, el gimío y se recosto.

—Con cuidado.- dijo con una voz ronca.

—Seré muy suave —le prometió ella— Si te hago daño, me lo dices.-

Comenzó a acariciar su pene, con delicadesa, era muy suave, lo miró mientras ella lo llevaba hacia su boca, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando ella lo succionó el colocó su mano en su cabeza, y comenzó a acariciar su cuello, mientras ella estaba concentrada lamiendo su verga, en todo su esplendor, ella estaba completamente excitada, y mojada, tomó el preservativo y se lo colocó, Terry sólo la miraba, maldecia por no estar en buenas condiciones, hasta para hacer el amor necesitaba de su ayuda.

Mojada a más no poder se colocó delicadamente sobre él, tomó su pene y lo condujo hasta su entrada y descendió lentamente, hasta tenerlo dentro de ella completamente.

— ¡Oh, Candy! —murmuró él—. Es maravilloso.

Ella no podía ni hablar. La emoción la embargaba de tal manera que no podía ni expresarse. Se movió de arriba abajo, provocándole un placer infinito, abrasándola con tal intensidad que sentía iba a consumirse.

—Terry —gritó ella y se tumbó sobre el pecho de él. Mientras que él la sugetaba, no podía decir nada, muy pronto la pasión los llevó al éxtasis y ella se quedo allí, tendida sobre él, llorando, lloraba porque lo amaba y sabía que no sería correspondía. Pero había alcanzado el cielo con él y eso nadie se lo podría quitar.

Al rato, ambos se durmieron placidamente.

— ¿Candy?.-

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro de Terry a unos pocos centímetros de distancia del suyo. Su mirada era tierna.

—Buenos días —le dijo ella dulcemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo él.

— ¡Te has acordado! No pensé que lo harías.-

—Por supuesto que me he acordado. No me habría atrevido a olvidarlo. Habrías asegurado que me había excedido y que eso me había producido amnesia.-

Ella le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, se rio y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Me gustaría ir al baño —le dijo él—. Necesito una ducha. ¿Te metes conmigo?.-

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

—Eso suena muy bien. Déjame que te ayude a llegar al baño. ¿Te apetece café y unos bollos?.-

—Más tarde. Primero la ducha.-

—Sí, mí señor —dijo ella con sorna.

Ella le dio unos minutos a solas y luego llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo, abriendo tímidamente la puerta.

—Por supuesto.-

Él estaba frente al espejo, con el rostro cubierto de jabón. Ella se aproximó por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Apoyó la cara sobre la suave piel de la espalda de él.

Terry acabó de afeitarse y se limpió el jabón ese simple contanto, ya estaba duro como piedra.

La miró a través del espejo.

— ¿Tienes la bolsa de plástico para proteger la escayola?.-

—Sí —respondió ella. Le cubrió el brazo debidamente y lo ayudó a llegar a la ducha.

Él estaba desnudo, pero ella no y Terry no había tenido ocasión de verla durante la noche. Repentinamente tímida, ella se quitó el camisón y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo él—. Tal y como te imaginaba.-

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza y él le sujetó la barbilla.

—Sí, lo eres —insistió él—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar un piropo? ¿Qué te hizo el bastardo de tu novio para que reacciones así?.-

—No ha sido solo él, sino todos los hombres que me he ido encontrando por el camino. Te dicen lo que quieres oír para conseguir lo que les interesa.-

—Las mujeres hacen lo mismo, ¿sabes?, Tienes que aprender a diferenciar quién es sincero de quién no lo es. Yo lo soy, y te aseguro que eres preciosa.-

Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules y vio verdad en ellos. Notó una cálida sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Es lo más agradable que nadie me había dicho jamás.

Terry se carcajeó.

—Vaya, por primera vez piensas que digo algo agradable.-

—Es que por primera vez lo dices —bromeó ella—. Venga, vamos a meternos en la ducha, que nos vamos a enfriar.-

Era increíble lo que Terry podía hacer sentado en una silla del jardín bajo la ducha. La había puesto sobre sus rodillas, la había besado y acariciado con pasión, ahora sí, podía tocarla a su antojo, descrubió cuales eran esos lugares secretos, que hacian que ella gimiera con todo su ser.

Sentada en sus rodillas ella, tenía las piernas abiertas, él habia acariciado su centro, mientras el agua de la ducha caía por sus cuerpos, ella gimío y sentía como las manos de él tocaban su cuerpo humedo con el agua, y con su propio nectar.

Ella había gemido y gritado hasta convulsionarse en un éxtasis dulce.

Luego, se levantó de sus rodillas y lo lavó cuidadosamente, dejando para lo último su verga que estaba de los parada, se arrodillo, y la tomó con sus manos, deslizo su lengua por el contono de esta, haciendo que Terry gimierá brutalmente, pronto él se estaba descargando sobre ella. Salieron de la ducha, bastantes contentos.

— ¿Qué quieres ponerte? —le dijo ella, una vez en el dormitorio. —Nada. Ven aquí.-

Candy se volvió hacia él completamente ruborizada.

—Ven a la cama —insistió él.

Ella atravesó el dormitorio y le tomó la mano.

— ¿Estás seguro?.-

— ¿Tú qué crees?.-

Ella se rio.

—Que sí, que estás completamente seguro.-

Lo besó amorosamente. Retiró el edredón y lo ayudó a tumbarse. No hubo más preámbulos. No los necesitaban. Unas cuantas caricias los condujeron directamente a un encuentro que no tenía retorno.

El placer los llevó juntos al final, y en mitad de aquella convulsión desmesurada, él sintió que estaba perdido.

* * *

**saludos, espero poder seguir subiendo capítulos esta semana...si no será hasta la próxima...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

**Sorry, estimad s pero me fue imposible subir los capítulos antes...hoy será uno, pero mañana tratareéde subir algunos más...**

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?.- Candy se movió lentamente.

Estaba a su lado, sintiéndose cálidamente reconfortada por su cuerpo, y más enamorada de lo que había estado jamás. No quería hacer nada más que estar allí.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer algo? —preguntó ella.

Terry se rio.

—No si tú no quieres. Pero en algún momento nos tenemos que levantar, porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

Candy se incorporó de repente.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!.-

— ¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—.Entonces, ¿nos levantamos?.-

— ¡Sí! ¿Adónde vamos?.-

—No muy lejos. A diez millas de aquí. Dije que llamaríamos antes de llegar.-

—Iré a poner los bollos al horno —dijo ella—. Quédate aquí, volveré en un minuto.-

Ella se apresuró a ir a la cocina y poner el desayuno en marcha. Luego regresó a la habitación y se lo encontró levantado, yendo al baño con las muletas.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?.-

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. Puedo hacerlo solo.-

Ella aprovechó el tiempo que él estuvo en el baño para vestirse y peinarse. Luego lo ayudó a él a ponerse unos vaqueros y un jersey de cachemir que debía de costar más que todo su armario junto. Aquello le ratificó que la aventura que estaba teniendo lugar era, sin duda, una mala idea. Pero era su cumpleaños y no quería pensar en nada de eso.

Eran casi las doce cuando se marcharon. Se encaminaron hacia el bosque de Butley, a una pequeña casa escondida en la espesura.

Salieron del coche y Terry pidió las muletas, alegando que aquel espacio era muy pequeño para la silla de ruedas.

Estaban llegando a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, y una mujer pequeña, toda manchada de pintura salió a su encuentro. Se lanzó en brazos de Terry y luego se volvió hacia Candy.

—Candy —dijo Terry—. Quiero presentarte a Annie; Annie, esta es Candy. Ya te hablé de ella por teléfono.-

Annie le tendió la mano.

—Hola, Candy —dijo alegremente—. Pasad. Acabo de poner la tetera. ¡Cómo me alegro de verte, Terry! Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que cuando te vi en el hospital.-

—Allí me sentía muy mal —dijo él secamente—. Últimamente, Candy se ha estado ocupandose de mí.-

Annie los condujo al interior de la casa, que era sorprendentemente luminosa.

Toda la parte de abajo era un estudio lleno de obras de arte. En una esquina, había una escalera que conducía al piso de arriba. Había cuadros y esculturas de metal retorcidas y tortuosas por todas partes.

«Cielo santo», pensó ella. «Espero que no me vaya a comprar una de esas cosas por mi cumpleaños, porque no sé lo que haría con ella».

—Annie, ¿por qué no preparas un poco de café también? —mientras ella se ocupaba de preparar las tazas, Terry se volvió hacia Candy—. Sé que te gustan sus cuadros, así que pensé que podrías elegir uno. Si no hay nada que te agrade, por favor no finjas. Ya tengo claro que sus esculturas no te van.

Candy sonrió.

—No quería ser descortés...

—No lo eres. Además, seguro que te gustan sus cuadros. Los que están en el recibidor de mi casa son suyos.-

Candy miró de un lado a otro y comprobó que era cierto. Tenían un estilo inconfundible ¡Y ella iba a poder ser propietaria de una obra de arte así!

—Aquí tenéis vuestros cafés —dijo Annie—. Y bien, ¿por dónde queréis empezar a ver?.-

—Por el principio —dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Annie la llevó hasta los primeros lienzos y Candy concluyó que iba a ser una difícil elección. Pero, finalmente, llegaron hasta uno que la cautivó por completo.

— ¡Ese es el que quiero! —dijo entusiasmada, descubriendo en la atmósfera del cuadro el río que ¿.se veía desde casa de Terry?—. ¡Es maravilloso!.-

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, definitivamente. Bueno, si te parece bien..-

—Lo pinté desde su casa un día que me quedé allí porque se me había estropeado la calefacción. Me levanté muy pronto y, aquella maravillosa vista, me inspiró. Él se enfadó mucho conmigo porque me quería quedar en mi casa con el frío que hacía. Pero, la verdad es que nunca tengo dinero para leña, así que da igual que esté estropeada la estufa o no —Annie descolgó el cuadro—. Toma, te lo doy. Terry, no quiero dinero. Este será mi regalo de cumpleaños para Candy. Agradezco mucho que sepa apreciar mi trabajo.-

Terry agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba conforme con el gesto. Probablemente, porque Annie lo hacía de corazón.

Para Candy aquel fue el regalo de cumpleaños más maravilloso que jamás le habían hecho.

—Bueno, y, ¿qué tal va la galería? —preguntó Annie, mientras se sentaban todos en el sofá.

—Despacio pero bien —respondió él—. Angus afirma que estará lista para Navidad. Y te aseguro que va a ser así, aunque tenga que acabarla yo mismo.-

Candy hizo un gesto de incredulidad con los ojos.

—Habló él —señaló ella con una carcajada.

—Si yo fuera tú, lo creería —dijo Annie—. Jamás permite que las cosas no sean como él quiere. Es la persona más cabezota del mundo.-

—Creo que hay alguien que me supera, y es Candy —dijo él con sorna—. No sabes lo mandona que es.-

El comentario estaba cargado de afecto y sus ojos de cariño. Candy respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo él—. Annie tiene que trabajar.-

Espero que tengas muchos cuadros para la inauguración de la galería. Annie miró el que Candy llevaba en las manos.

— ¿Podríamos incluir ese? —preguntó—. Había contado con él.-

—Por supuesto —dijo Candy—. Siempre y cuando no lo vendas. Jamás me separaré de él.-

«Aunque no tenga una casa donde ponerlo», pensó Candy. En cualquier caso, no era una preocupación inmediata. Terry la necesitaría durante un par de semanas más. Pero, ¿qué sucedería luego? Daba igual. Se negaba a pensar. Era su cumpleaños y no quería estropearlo.

Terry se levantó.

—Te dejamos. Estás muy ocupada.-

—Nunca tanto como para no poder atenderte, sin ti, yo no sería nada.-

—No digas tonterías —murmuró Terry. Candy puso el cuadro en el maletero del auto y ayudó a Terry a sentarse.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto —dijo Annie—. Necesito que me digas qué cuadros o esculturas vale la pena exhibir en la galería.

—Todos —respondió él—. Podrías llenarla entera tú sola. Pero me gustaría que guardaras algo para la próxima exposición que hagas. Quiero llevar tu obra a una galería que estuve visitando en Londres. Pero con calma, todo se andará —ella lo miró dudosa y él la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo—. Gracias por el cuadro.-

—De nada —respondió ella. Candy y Terry se encaminaron al coche y este agitó la mano en un gesto de despedida mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

—Es una dulzura —dijo Candy en cuanto estuvieron en la carretera.

—Pero está loca. ¡Es más generosa de lo que le conviene!.-

—Quizás por eso os lleváis tan bien —sugirió Candy y Terry se rio.

—Bueno, ahora mi problema es tu regalo. Creí tenerlo solucionado y resulta que no —dijo él—. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?.-

Candy sonrió.

—Creo que el mejor regalo ya me lo has hecho —respondió ella con sensualidad.

—No sé quién ha regalado a quien. Creo que yo he recibido mucho —le susurró él al oído.

Candy se ruborizó, pero se forzó a concentrarse en la carretera. No quería otro accidente de coche.

—Y bien, ¿adónde vamos, jefe?.-

— ¿A casa?.-

—Eso suena bien —dijo ella.

—Así podemos concentrarnos en ese «regalo de cumpleaños» que no sabemos quién está dando o recibiendo.-

Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se rio suavemente.

—Rumbo a casa —dijo.

** oooooo**

Llegaron alrededor de las dos de la tarde, hicieron algunas paradas para ver el hermoso paisaje, antes de llegar a la casa.

Al llegar, Candy guardo el auto, Terry subio a su habitación. Él se desvistío, para esperar a Candy en la cama, no tenia hambre, pero sí quería hacerle el amor...

Ella entró a la habitación cuando él colgaba el télefono.

- hablaba con Angus.- dijo Terry, Candy sólo lo miro, y se ruborizo, estaba completamente desnudo, sobre la cama, cubierto por una pequeña almohada. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios..

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acerco a la cama y levantó la pequeña almohada, se acerco a él y lo besó, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, su miembro ya estaba levantado mostrandose en todo su esplendor, ella no aguantó lo tomo entre sus manos, él no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, con esas heridas que aún mostraba, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de no tirarse como una gata salvaje sobre él, tomo su miembro y comenzó chuparlo, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, maldiciendose, por estar en esas condiciones, ella tenia que hacer el cortejo que él siempre hacia, pero su mente se volvio en blanco cuando sintio los labios de Candy en su pene...

**oooooo **

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Candy se acurrucó contra él.

—Despierta, dormilona. Tienes que abrir la puerta.

—Deja que se vayan —farfulló contra el hombro de él—. No me puedo mover.

—Sí puedes. Venga —la instó él.

Ella gruñó y se levantó, agarrando la bata de él de camino a la puerta.

—Espero que no sea tu madre —dijo ella en tono amenazador y él se rio.

No era su madre, sino un gran ramo de flores tras el cual se ocultaba un pequeño muchacho. Este sacó la cabeza por un lado.

— ¿Señorita White?.-

—Sí...-

—Esto es para usted. Que tenga un buen día.-

Candy recibió el enorme ramo con sorpresa y se encaminó a la cocina con él. En el interior encontró una tarjeta dirigida a «La mejor cuidadora del mundo», que decía: Feliz cumpleaños, Candy. Espero que esto equilibre la balanza. Terry.

Ella se rio y pensó que, sin duda, considerando el peso absoluto de aquel ramo, la balanza estaba claramente a su favor.

Después de colocar las flores en un jarrón, se quedó observándolas.

—Son maravillosas —se dijo ella, y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Hacia once años desde la última vez que alguien le había regalado un ramo por su cumpleaños. Había sido su padre quien le había comprado flores al cumplir los dieciséis. Pero ningún otro hombre había hecho nada parecido.

Se limpió las lágrimas y corrió, emocionada, a buscar a Terry. Se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Gracias —le dijo, con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

Él sonrió.

—Por lo que veo, ya han llegado —dijo, y ella asintió.

—Están en la cocina. Ocupan casi toda la mesa.-

—Pedí un ramo gigante.-

—Pues es, exactamente, lo que han preparado. Y, por cierto, no había ningún desequilibra de favores antes de que llegara el ramo.-

— ¿Eso significa que ahora estás en deuda conmigo? ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?—preguntó él con una carcajada.

—En tus sueños. Venga, levántate y vente a la cocina a verlo —le pidió ella.

Él obedeció y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó él al ver el ramo—. Es realmente grande.-

—Es precioso. Y te agradezco que lo pidieras ya organizado. Soy una inútil colocando flores.-

—Seguramente porque has dedicado tu vida a cosas más útiles, algo con lo que mi madre jamás estaría de acuerdo. Claro que ella tampoco ha tenido nunca que ganarse el pan. Lo más interesante de su vida ha sido jugar al bridge y al golf, y salir a comer con sus amigas —la abrazó cariñosamente por detrás—. Por cierto, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que comamos algo?.-

—Pero si son casi las cuatro. Es más bien hora de merendar.-

—Bien. ¿Puedes hacer galletas y té?.-

—Lo siento, pero tampoco sé hacer galletas.-

—Una inútil total. ¿Qué sabes hacer, entonces': Ah, ya lo sé. Sabes volverme loco con ese cuerpo de ensueño que tienes. Me compensa por todo le demás. Al fin y al cabo, las galletas las podemos comprar. O podemos tomárnoslas fuera de casa. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un café a merendar? ¿O prefieres ir directamente a cenar?.-

Ella se rio, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado jamás.

—Lo del té me parece una buena idea. Pero quizás estaría bien que te vistieras. Por si no te has dado cuenta estás desnudo otra vez.-

Él le dio un ligero toque en la nariz.

—Es que alguien me ha robado la bata.-

— ¿Quién ha podido hacerte algo así? —dijo ella con sorna.

Fueron al hotel de la cuidad a tomar té y Terry volvió a sorprenderla. Sin que se diera cuenta, había pedido que le trajeran un pequeño pastel con una vela de cumpleaños. Después de cantarle la canción adecuada, Candy sopló las velas entre risas, preguntándose si alguien había tenido un cumpleaños tan perfecto alguna vez en su vida.

Terry amaneció cansado y dolorido al día siguiente.

Se movía inquieto en la cama y acabó por despertar a Candy. Esta se levantó, le llevó un vaso de agua y un analgésico.

Al incorporarse él protestó.

— ¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó ella en un murmullo.

—La pierna me está matando —le confesó él.

—Tómate esto.-

Ingirió la pastilla con el agua y volvió a tumbarse con otro gemido de dolor.

—Gracias.-

—Duérmete otra rato —le dijo, y él obedeció sin rechistar.

Candy se tumbó a su lado y permaneció allí unos minutos, pero acabó levantándose de nuevo. Se duchó, se vistió y se fue a la cocina por una taza de té, que se tomó admirando las flores y preguntándose qué había hecho para ser repentinamente tan afortunada.

Sabía que aquello no podía durar. Siempre que le sucedía algo bueno, terminaba estropeándose. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente en aquella ocasión?. Le había ocurrido con su trabajo. Había logrado tener una elevada posición en el departamento de urgencias de un prestigioso hospital. Hasta que se había derrumbado.

Luego había sido su novio y la que consideraba su amiga. ¿Acaso también se estuviera equivocando con Terry? ¿Estaría solo jugando con ella, divirtiéndose temporalmente con su compañía? Claramente, en aquel momento estaba aburrido. No dudaba que, normalmente, tuviera a las mujeres a sus pies.

¿Acaso era ella una más en una larga lista de conquistas? ¿Quizás algún día acabaría recibiendo una joya cara en pago a sus servicios? ¿Sería eso lo que hacían los hombres ricos?

La sola idea de algo así le resultaba profundamente dolorosa. Bajo la fría luz del amanecer se puso a pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando aquel sueño hubiera acabado.

¿Trabajar para el doctor Ardley?

—Albert —dijo ella en alto. Era un hombre interesante, con ojos azul claro y amables, y un ligero acento que lo hacía más dulce. No obstante, a pesar de su atractivo, jamás representaría una amenaza para ella, no el tipo de amenaza que era Terry.

Se dio cuenta de que la tetera llevaba un rato hirviendo. Se levantó y se preparó el té. Luego se acomodó en el sofá y se dedicó a mirar el cuadro que le habían regalado.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se las limpió con rabia. No había ocurrido nada aún, así que no tenía motivos para entristecerse. Quizás, nunca pasara. Cosas más raras se daban en la vida. En cualquier caso, tenía que disfrutar del presente y dejar que el futuro siguiera su curso.

Se bebió el té y dejó la taza en la esquina de la mesa. Luego se acurrucó y se quedó dormida.

Soñó con una extraña casa que cambiaba mientras andaba por ella. Atravesaba una gran puerta y llegaba a un recibidor con suelos de cerámica a modo de ajedrez. Era una mansión de estilo georgiano. Al entrar, un hombre se aproximó hacia ella y le murmuró algo. Su voz sonó inesperadamente musical y con un leve acento. Llevaba algo en la mano, aunque no podía identificar de qué se trataba. No podía ver su rostro. Era reservado y silencioso.

De pronto, vio sus ojos, y observó en ellos un alma atormentada. Estiró la mano para recibir lo que le daba...

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Candy. Durante unos segundos se sintió desconcertada. No sabía dónde estaba. Miró de un lado a otro, hasta finalmente dar con el aparato.

— ¿Diga?.-

—Sigues ahí.-

Candy suspiró internamente y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá.

—Buenos días, señora Baker. Terry está dormido. ¿Le importaría que le dijera que la llamara cuando se despierte?.-

—La verdad es que era contigo con quien quería hablar. Bueno... en realidad quería pedirte disculpas —dijo tensamente—. Siento haber sido tan desagradable el otro día.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Yo también le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Y siento mucho lo de su coche.

—El coche está bien —dijo la señora Baker—. No fue más que un rasguño. Ya ni siquiera se ve. Roger lo pulió y no se nota. Además, como Terry apuntó, no es la primera vez. Debería haber aprendido.

—Muchas veces cometemos los mismos errores una y otra vez —dijo Candy.

—Desde luego. Yo siempre dejo el coche delante de la puerta de Terry. No obstante, trataré de no volver a hacerlo en el futuro —su voz cambió, se hizo más suave—. Dime, Candy, ¿cómo está?.-

—Cada vez va a mejor —le dijo—. Estos últimos días se ha excedido un poco...Pero ahora está descansando. Me voy a asegurar de que repose estos días.

—Te deseo suerte, porque no te va a ser fácil. Menos aún, teniendo la inauguración de la galería tan próxima. Yo te aconsejaría que no trataras de detenerlo, sino que hicieras por él lo máximo posible, evitando que tenga que moverse. Así terminará antes y podrá descansar de verdad.-

A Candy le pareció que aquella opinión tenía consistencia. Al fin y al cabo, era su madre y lo conocía.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le prometió ella—. No sé cuándo se despertará, pero está tan cansado que me gustaría que permaneciera solo. Le diré que la llame cuando se levante.

—Solo si quiere —dijo la mujer y, de pronto, Candy sintió pena por ella. Estaba claro que adoraba a su hijo, aunque no hacían sino discutir todo el tiempo.

Quizás porque eran muy distintos, o tal vez porque eran demasiados parecidos. Pensaba que más bien por lo último.

Se despidió, colgó y volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá. Observó el cuadro mientras dejaba que los restos del sueño se disolvieran en la bruma de la hermosa imagen. No parecía tener mucho sentido, a pesar de lo lógico que lo había sentido mientras estaba sucediendo.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se levantó. Se prepararía un té y se quedaría leyendo un rato. En cuanto Terry se despertara comenzaría una actividad frenética, así que iba a disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad que estaba a punto de terminar...

* * *

Sinceramente, no se que ocurrirá con la historia...aun no le he leido, voy al igual que ustedes en el capítulo 10..


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, pero trataré de subir lo antes posible el resto de capítulos, explicaciones: las fiestas de fin de año y me cambio de trabajo, despúes de 6 años, y eso me ha tenido super ocupada. **

**Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.**

* * *

La madre de Terry había acertado: él no iba a descansar. El lunes se levantó dispuesto a desarrollar una actividad frenética.

Después de estar un rato en su estudio, Candy entró a sugerirle que buscara el modo de tener la pierna en alto. Así que se trasladó a la cocina, obligó a Candy a quitar el ramo de la mesa y le pidió que colgara el cuadro en su dormitorio, cosa que a ella no le convenció, pues no tenía intención alguna de volver a dormir allí.

No obstante, tomó la pintura y la colocó en lugar de otra que estaba en el pasillo hacia el comedor. Siempre podría ver su obra.

Candy regresó a la cocina y se sentó al final del sofá.

—Necesitas tomarte un descanso —le dijo a Terry.

— ¿Qué? —farfulló él. Ella le quitó el papel que tenía delante para captar su atención—. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo él con impaciencia.

—He dicho que necesitas tomarte un descanso. He preparado café. Así que es el momento de que te levantes y estires un poco las piernas.

Terry la miró molesto.

—Primero me dices que camino demasiado y ahora que tengo que caminar. Me encantaría que te decidieras de una vez.

—Es una cuestión de equilibrio.

—Suenas como el eslogan de un supermercado.

—Y tú como un viejo gruñón —respondió ella—. Vamos a dar un paseo. Hace un día precioso.

Con un resoplido exagerado, él amontonó los papeles y los puso en el suelo, junto al sofá. Luego se puso de pie.

—No puedo creer que te pague para que me hagas esto.

A Candy aquel comentario le resultó hiriente, pero trató de ignorar la sensación. Quería olvidar que, en realidad, no era más que una empleada desempeñando un trabajo.

—Espero que no pienses que no estás obteniendo suficiente por lo que pagas — dijo ella en un tono mucho más ligero de lo que se correspondía con sus sentimientos, y le dio la muleta—. Venga, te sentará bien salir.-

Fueron lentamente hacia el recibidor y, nada más abrir la puerta, él suspiró reconfortado.

—La verdad es que se está muy bien aquí —admitió—. Siempre se me olvida lo afortunado que soy.

Pasearon lentamente hacia el río. El jardín de la casa, con la excepción de unos pocos diseños florales, conservaba la vegetación salvaje. Era un lugar hermoso y perfectamente integrado en su entorno.

Mientras andaban, Terry le habló de la exposición.

—Yo creo que las obras de Annie van a tener éxito. Quiero incluir a otro pintor que también descubrí hace algún tiempo. Tenemos que ir a verlo. Trabaja con pasteles. De hecho, hay una pintura suya en tu dormitorio.

—Vaya... —dijo ella y, acto seguido, confesó lo que había hecho—. Pues la verdad es que la he quitado de donde estaba para poder poner la de Annie. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. La de Annie es mucho mejor. Además, ese pastel es una obra temprana. Es un pintor que ha evolucionado mucho. Lo que hace ahora es muy vivaz y lleno de energía. Creo que el estilo de Annie y el suyo se complementan.

Candy se alegró de que Terry no hubiera hecho de su acto un problema. Además, el objetivo había sido proteger la pintura de Annie.

— ¿Podrías explicarme algo? —preguntó ella tímidamente—. ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Pues muevo dinero. Compro y vendo cosas: propiedades, acciones, compañías... cualquier cosa que considero susceptible de mejorar. Empecé por casualidad. Mi padre me dio dinero cuando cumplí los dieciocho años y yo lo invertí con gran éxito para sorpresa de todos. Así que repetí. A los veinte años, ya tenía dinero para comprar una casa, y lo hice. Es la casa en la que vive Annie. Ella lleva dos años allí. Así fue como la conocí —él sonrió—. Ese fue el principio. A partir de ahí, me decidí por cosas más grandes. Compré una empresa, lo que tuvo a mí familia en vilo algún tiempo. Pero, finalmente, la cosa fue muy bien, pues se triplicó en seis meses. Hice lo mismo una y otra vez, y terminé teniendo una buena posición económica.

Él sonrió humildemente. Candy pensó que era agradable ver que alguien con tanto talento no se había convertido en un necio arrogante.

— ¿No te preocupa tener que despedir a gente cuando compras o vendes una empresa?.-

—Siempre trato de no hacer daño a nadie. Pero sí es cierto que no soporto la ineficacia, así que, de vez en cuando, alguien se tiene que ir. Sin embargo, esos casos son excepcionales. Generalmente el problema es que la gente no se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo mal. Con un poco de organización suele solucionarse todo y se consigue que se trabaje con eficacia. Desde fuera es más fácil modificar las cosas, pues cuando se está dentro no se aprecian con objetividad los fallos.-

—Suena como si fueras una especie de Robin Hood.

Terry se rio.

—Bueno, no soy tan magnánimo. Además, no me sientan bien las calzas. — Ella sonrió levemente.

—No sé... no estoy del todo de acuerdo en eso —continuaron andando hasta el final del jardín, y se volvieron a mirar el bosque—. Eres muy afortunado —le dijo ella al cabo de un rato—. Muy poca gente tiene el privilegio de vivir en un lugar tan hermoso como este. Es realmente especial.-

—Sí, lo es. La casa no es lo principal, sino el entorno. Es realmente maravilloso. Si te das cuenta, apenas si hay ventanas que den al otro lado.-

Claro que se había dado cuenta, y pensaba que era una pena, pues el bosque era también espectacular. Un lugar perfecto para criar hijos, aun cuando él hubiera dado a entender que no quería tener ninguno. Si no quería nietos, seguramente era porque no quería hijos.

No obstante, le resultaba muy fácil imaginárselo con un pequeño bribón a hombros, jugando entre los árboles.

Él se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya he hablado mucho de mí. Ahora quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre tu trabajo. En algún momento debió gustarte mucho ser enfermera.

Sí, claro que le había gustado. Y, allí, bajo el brillante sol, se sentía capaz de hablar de ello.

—Estudié en Chicago —dijo—. Me venía bien, porque mis padres vivían en Lakewood y eso me permitió estar con ellos durante toda la carrera.

— ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en urgencias?

—No lo sé. En un momento dado, les faltó personal y me pidieron que cubriera un turno. Dije que sí, y me gustó. Luego ocurrió un par de veces más y me entusiasmé. Así que, cuando surgió un puesto vacante, lo solicité y me lo concedieron. Pasé a formar parte de un equipo que trabajaba en casos graves, sobre todo accidentes, y me convertí en una adicta a la adrenalina: la mejor, la más fuerte, la más entregada.

Se quedó en silencio, recordando la increíble sensación que le provocaba salvar vidas.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Terry—. Me pareció que estabas perfectamente cuando me atendiste aquella vez. Parecías disfrutar con tu trabajo.

—De pronto, todo empezó a ir mal. Tuvimos una serie de desastres uno detrás de otro, un montón de vidas que no podíamos salvar. Hubo varios accidentes multitudinarios y, día tras día, iba allí y veía gente desangrándose sin remedio posible. Luego había que enfrentarse a las familias y explicarles que no habíamos podido hacer nada. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Llegó un momento que ya no pude hacerlo más. Un día, poco después de que tú vinieras a urgencias, me derrumbé y mi jefe me mandó a casa.

— ¿Definitivamente?

—No en aquella ocasión. Regresé al día siguiente, y al otro y al otro, pero cada vez me sentía peor. Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa aunque no era consciente.

Me debían tres semanas de vacaciones y me ofrecieron una más, para que así pudiera descansar. Me dijeron que volviera cuando me sintiera mejor. Pero hace tres semanas de eso y no quiero regresar. Cuanto más me alejo de aquello, menos ganas tengo de volver. Siento que aquella es una parte de mi vida que pertenece al pasado. Necesito cambiar, ir en otra dirección. La cuestión es que no sé hacia dónde.

Terry se quedó en silencio durante un rato, mientras ella miraba al agua, sintiendo una inoportuna desesperación.

— ¿Qué paso con tu novio y con tu compañera de piso?.-

Ella suspiró y se apoyó en un árbol.

—No era un novio serio —le explicó ella—. Todavía no había ocurrido nada entre nosotros, pero yo pensé que estábamos en ello. Obviamente, yo no iba lo suficientemente deprisa para él, puesto que no pudo esperar. Justamente el día que me marché de urgencias, cuando regresaba a casa, angustiada y desesperada, preguntándome qué iba a hacer con mi vida, me los encontré juntos en la cama. Hice las maletas, metí mis cosas en el coche y me marché.

Recordó con dolor la espantosa situación: se había sentido perdida, sin trabajo y sin hogar.

—Realmente, no sabía adónde ir —continuó ella—. Mis padres se han trasladado para estar cerca de mi hermano y de mi cuñada y ninguno de ellos tiene una habitación extra. Así que me fui y me quedé con Flammy y me fui a su oficina aquella mañana. Necesitaba un trabajo y ella era la única que lo podía proporcionar. Ya había tenido una entrevista con el Doctor Albert Ardley con anterioridad y me iba a entrevistar otra vez.

—Y entonces aparecí yo.

Candy lo miró.

—Sí —respondió suavemente—. Entonces apareciste tú, y todo empezó a ir bien.-

Terry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó afectivamente. Ella apoyó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Él tampoco dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Te quiero?¿Las cosas también han empezado a ir mejor para mí desde que tú estás aquí? Lodudaba. Candy no podía ser tan optimista como para pensar que él pudiera sentir de ese modo.

Al cabo de un rato él alzó la cabeza.

— ¿No habías hablado hace un rato de un café? —preguntó él y ella asintió decepcionada.

—Nos está esperando en la cocina.-

Pronto estuvieron de regreso en la casa y Terry se acomodó en el sofá, mientras Candy servía el café y sacaba las galletas de chocolate.

Ella se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó, tratando de animarse.

Él levantó una ceja.

—No sé lo que vas a hacer tú, pero yo tengo que trabajar todo el día. Necesito arreglar papeles y hacer unas cuantas llamadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías ir a algún sitio?. No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿sabes? Puedes tomarte el día libre, si quieres.-

¿Tomarse el día libre? ¿Significaba eso que, después de todo, no era más que una empleada?

Ella suspiró sonoramente y hundió la galleta en el café.

—No necesito un día libre —le dijo—. ¿No hay nada en lo que te pueda ayudar?.-

—Si realmente quieres hacerlo, puedes serme muy útil.

En cuanto terminaron el café, él le encomendó la tarea de organizar por temas los papeles, lo que a Candy le resultó bastante interesante y le dio una visión aún más clara de la actividad de Terry.

Al parecer, estaba en negociaciones con una pequeña empresa de ingeniería que hacía componentes para puertas de garaje. Habían desarrollado un sofisticado sistema, pero no tenían el marketing ni la capacidad de promoción necesarias para abrirse mercado. Terry iba a darles su apoyo a cambio de una parte del beneficio de la empresa.

— ¿Y si no funciona? —le preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A veces se pierde y a veces se gana. No es más que dinero.-

Dicho aquello, volvió a hundir la nariz en sus papeles.

«Solo dinero», repitió Candy mentalmente y se preguntó qué se sentiría cuando uno estaba en posición de pensar así.

Sin duda, le resultaba extraño. Durante los siguientes días, una vez abierto el correo, Terry hacía las llamadas oportunas y se centraba en sus papeles. Luego descansaba un poco antes de ir a la galería.

Sus días iban adquiriendo un ritmo constante y pausado, que se ajustaba a lo que podía admitir su tullido cuerpo.

De vez en cuando, no sin una ardua lucha por parte de Candy, iban al hospital para el reconocimiento rutinario al que tenía que someterse. Candy seguía compartiendo su cama y las pesadillas habían remitido.

Su relación se había transformado rápidamente en algo familiar y cómodo. Se duchaban juntos, a veces deprisa y a veces muy despacio y, por las noches, se tumbaban juntos en el sofá de la cocina a oír música o a ver la televisión, mientras saboreaban un buen vino.

Candy aprendió las diferencias entre unas uvas y otras, el efecto que tenían la altitud, la temperatura y las lluvias en ellas, y que, incluso en la misma plantación, cepas con diferente orientación producían frutos distintos.

Casi todas las noches bajaban a la bodega, a pesar de lo dificultoso que resultaba para Terry, y él le enseñaba cosas sobre las marcas que allí tenía. En algunas, había hecho inversiones y obtenido copiosos beneficios.

Siempre, al final del día, se metían juntos en la cama y él le hacía el amor cuidadosamente, pero con entrega. Y, cuando estaba muy cansado, se despertaba en mitad de la noche a amarla, y eso era aún más mágico.

Aquel tiempo juntos, ella lo sentía como algo único y precioso, que debía aprovechar hasta que durara.

Pues había de acabar, eso era tan cierto como que el sol se pone cada día.

Algún idiota había dicho que era mejor amar y perder el amor que no haber amado nunca. Ella temía que no, que un amor profundo y real como aquel no haría sino dejar un dolor y una soledad inmensos.

Por si acaso, Candy acumulaba en su memoria cada imagen de aquellos prodigiosos momentos, para ponerlos algún día en una hermosa caja con la etiqueta: **Terry - Mercancía valiosa.**

Octubre se convirtió en noviembre, y a Terry le quitaron la escayola la segunda semana.

—Maldición —dijo él durante todo el camino a casa, mientras se rascaba como un endemoniado.

—Te vas a dañar la piel —lo reprendió ella.

Pero hizo caso omiso, como siempre.

—Quiero una ducha sin esa maldita bolsa de plástico en el brazo —anunció él nada más llegar a casa—. Quiero moverme y sentirme libre, quiero poder lavarme los dientes con la diestra... y quiero poder tocarte sin tener que preocuparme de dañarte o dañarme.

Ella se ruborizó y sonrió.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando? — le preguntó.

Salieron del coche y subieron con cuidado los escalones de la entrada, llegaron a su habitación y ella lo desnudó como siempre lo habia estado haciendo en estas semanas, una vez que él estaba desnudo.

Se deleitó con desvertir a Candy, por fín, poder saborear su piel, tocarla, abrazarla, besarla. Primero desaboto su blusa, tocó sus pechos, con ambas manos, mientras besaba su cuello.

Deslizó la brusa y el brasier, los tomo y los tiro lejos de ellos, despúes la volteo para acariciar su espalda, y desabrochar su falda, la bajo mientras acariciaba sus piernas, le deslizo las medias y dejo la pequeña braga de encaje que llevaba.

Entre risas, besos apasionados, caricias, entraron a la ducha, recibieron el agua sobre sus cuerpos. Él la baño, asi como ella lo habia bañado tantas veces...se besaron, disfrutaron juntos del baño.

Aquel día se quedaron en la cama. Terry trataba de no pensar en lo que Candy se estaba convirtiendo para él. Empezaba a depender de ella y no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Aquello era algo que no quería que sucediera. Siempre había sido un solitario, y las mujeres que lo habían rodeado habían sido meros juguetes decorativos. Candy no era así. Se le había metido muy dentro y empezaba a contemplar con horror que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Lo preocupaba mucho...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

* * *

Los trabajos de la galería ya estaban terminados a finales de noviembre. Gracias, en gran parte, a la insistencia y constancia de Terry, Angus le entregó las llaves a tiempo y se llevó a sus albañiles, dejando todo preparado para la exposición.

—Bien —dijo Terry apostado en mitad del enorme espacio—. Consiguió terminarlo. No las tenía todas conmigo. Mañana vendrán a colocar los enseres de la cafetería y pasado mañana traerán los cuadros. Ya podemos encender la calefacción y empezar a calentar este sitio. Está completamente helado. Me pregunto si todos los radiadores funcionarán.

—No hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí hoy. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa y que te duermas pronto. Mañana será un largo e intenso día, y quieres estar en forma para organizarlo todo.

-Qué bien me conoces —dijo él con una sonrisa—. De acuerdo, vayámonos a casa. Pero compraremos la cena de camino, para que no tengas que cocinar. Te veo agotada. Has estado trabajando mucho —le tomó la mano y se la besó—. Gracias por tu ayuda con todo esto. Eres fantástica.

—Ha sido un placer. Terry parecía agotado y Candy estaba preocupada por él. Por eso había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para quitarle trabajo.

Se sentía ansiosa por ver el resultado de tanto esfuerzo. Solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a tanto frenesí. Jamás había estado tan cansada.

Una vez en casa, disfrutaron de la cena, se metieron en la cama y durmieron hasta el día siguiente. Por primera vez, no hicieron el amor y, por la mañana, Terry, extrañamente, no quería levantarse de la cama.

Parecía exhausto, pero ella sabía que tratar de hacer que reposara era una pérdida de tiempo.

Por supuesto, se empeñó en supervisarlo todo y el único descanso fue el que le procuraba ella con una taza de té entre tarea y tarea.

Pero, cuando el trabajo se volvió realmente enloquecedor fue cuando llegaron los cuadros al día siguiente. Comenzó a excederse claramente, caminando sin las muletas, agarrando pesos con la mano derecha y forzando sus abdominales llenos de cicatrices aún sin cerrar bien.

Sus intentos por hacer que se sentara eran inútiles, e insistía una y otra vez en que necesitaba estar de pie para ver la disposición correcta de los cuadros.

Tardaron horas en colocarlos todos y, a la vista de que iba a ser imposible conseguir que Terry parara, Candy se limitó a ponerse en acción y terminar cada cosa que él iniciaba.

Después de dos días de actividad, todo estuvo finalmente en su sitio y dispuesto para iniciar la realización de un catálogo.

Terry había contratado a una mujer para que se encargara de eso, y Candy tuvo ocasión de convencerlo para que la dejara con Annie y con Joe, el otro pintor, para finalizar el trabajo.

—Te has excedido —le dijo ella una vez en el coche, viendo su aspecto lamentable y unas profundas ojeras—. Debería haberte obligado a parar.

Él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Nadie podría haberme obligado a parar. Todo esto tenía que estar hecho cuanto antes. Ahora ya puedo descansar.

—Bien. Pues nos vamos a casa de inmediato, y no vas a volver a la galería antes del mediodía de mañana.

—Eres una mandona.

—Y tú un necio. Necesitas descansar.

—Te prometo que esta noche lo haré —le aseguró él.

Pero, al llegar a casa, había empeorado, así que llamó al médico. El doctor Ardley estaba todavía en su consulta y le prometió ir a verlo en cuanto acabara.

—No tardaré. Pero necesito que me diga cómo llegar hasta la casa. Nunca anteshe estado allí.

En cuanto le explicó la dirección, regresó con Terry.

— ¿Te traigo algo? —le preguntó.

—No. No me encuentro bien y necesito dormir.

La confesión de Terry la alarmó aún más. Tenía todos los síntomas de una

hemorragia interna: náuseas, agotamiento. Puede que incluso se tratara de un mal mayor que no le hubiesen diagnosticado antes...

«Estás loca», se dijo a sí misma. «Está bien».

Pero se quedó en la habitación con él esperando a que el coche del doctor llegara. Minutos después, vio las luces de un automóvil y se apresuró a recibir al doctor Ardley.

—Se ha excedido haciendo cosas. Está montando una exhibición y se ha empeñado en trasladar pesos de un lado a otro continuamente durante dos días. No conseguía hacer que descansara.

—Los hombres pueden llegar a ser muy cabezotas. Pero no se preocupe, le haré una revisión completa. ¿Qué cree que le pasa?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Estoy un poco paranoica y he llegado a pensar que podría tratarse de una hemorragia interna.

Le contó los síntomas, pero. Ardley no pareció preocuparse.

—Es poco probable que se trate de una hemorragia después de todo este tiempo.

Puede que se le haya infectado uno de los tornillos de sujeción de la rodilla fracturada. ¿Ha comprobado si tiene fiebre?

Candy lo miró perpleja. Claro, eso era todo lo que le sucedía. Se trataba de una infección.

—La verdad es que no le he puesto el termómetro. He decidido directamente que se estaba desangrando —agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Lo siento. Nunca cometo errores como este. Pero he estado haciendo tantas cosas para evitar que él las hiciera, que he dejado a un lado mi trabajo de enfermera.

—Y pensar que habría podido estar trabajando conmigo y disfrutando de una cómoda y apacible vida —bromeó el doctor.

Así podría haber sido, pero entonces no habría encontrado a Terry, y no podía imaginarse la vida sin él.

Condujo a Ardley hasta la habitación y, tras charlar un momento con el enfermo, lo destapó y examinó los lugares en los que podía haber problemas. Alrededor de uno de los tornillos encontró una marca roja.

Candy reconoció al instante el síntoma, y se maldijo por su falta de profesionalidad al no haber reparado en ello.

—Creo que, realmente, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. El hueso parece estar soldando adecuadamente. Supongo que todo esto se lo quitarán ya pronto.

—Dentro de dos semanas me pondrán una escayola—respondió él.

—De acuerdo, le prescribiré antibióticos y tendrá que beber mucho líquido. Nada de café, té, o alcohol. En un par de días se sentirá mucho mejor Pero debería estar en reposo durante al menos cuarenta y ocho horas.

Terry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Candy lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Lo obligaré a quedarse en la cama mañana y a que use la silla durante un par de días después, al menos hasta que se inaugure la exposición, el viernes por la noche.

Ardley sonrió y Candy se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de lo atractivo que era. Era una pena que no sonriera más a menudo. Pero, después de haber perdido a su esposa suponía que no tendría muchos motivos para sonreír.

El médico abrió su maletín y buscó dentro. Luego se revisó los bolsillos.

—No tengo recetas —dijo—. Lo siento. Tengo más en casa, pero no puedo dejar a mi niña sola. La mujer que la cuida se marcha a las siete y es pasada esa hora... Pero él necesita el medicamento esta noche... De acuerdo, meteré a la niña en el coche y se la traeré.

— ¿Podría ir a recogerla yo?

—Sí, claro. Pero no quería molestarla.

—No es molestia —le aseguró ella—. Tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar el antibiótico, así que le haré todo a la vez. ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí?

—No, a solo diez minutos.

—Estupendo, iré para allá.

—Deme cinco minutos para que la tenga lista.

Él le explicó el camino y, después de darle a Terry algo de beber y de ponerlo cómodo, se dirigió al garaje por su coche. Ya era hora de que lo moviera, pues

llevaba demasiado tiempo parado.

Al conducirlo le pareció pequeño y frágil. Entendió entonces la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le había provocado a Terry viajar así tan poco tiempo después del accidente.

Quizás cuando su situación económica mejorara, se decidiría a comprar algo más seguro.

Siguió las indicaciones del doctor Ardley, hasta llegar ante la casa. Se quedó atónita. Aquella mansión le resultaba extremadamente familiar. Era de estilo

georgiano, grande, pero no tanto como para resultar incómoda. Era elegante y bien proporcionada.

Candy llamó a la puerta y una voz la instó a entrar.

—Pase.

Abrió lentamente y miró el suelo de baldosín negro y blanco, dispuesto como un ajedrez.

«Yo he soñado con este sitio», pensó ella. «Ahora saldrá de la habitación y vendrá hacia mí con algo en la mano».

El doctor Ardley se aproximó hacia ella con la receta y se la entregó.

—Aquí tiene la prescripción. Espero que con esto se sienta mejor. Llámeme por la mañana a la consulta si no evoluciona favorablemente o si está preocupada por algo.

He escrito el número detrás —dijo él. Ella asintió y se metió el papel en el bolso, preguntándose si tenía realmente la cara de idiota que sentía tener—. La verdad es que usted también parece agotada. ¿La ha hecho trabajar mucho?

Candy se rio.

—No como enfermera. Pero el único modo de evitar que haga cosas es haciéndolas yo por él, así que no he parado. El problema es que enseguida encuentra otra cosa en que ocuparse, y me ha estado volviendo loca estos días.

Él se carcajeó levemente.

—Bueno, espero al menos que la exposición sea un éxito. Todo el mundo habla de eso. Me gustaría estar allí el viernes por la noche. Quizás nos veamos.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y ella volvió a sentir que aquello lo había experimentado antes.

—Gracias por haber visitado a Terry —le dijo Candy.

—De nada. Le ofrecería que trabajara conmigo de nuevo, pero tengo la sensación de que no lo va a necesitar.

«Ojala», pensó Candy.

— ¿Qué tal estoy?

Candy miró a Terry analizando su atuendo.

—No estás mal —respondió. Pero pronto una sonrisa la traicionó—. Estás estupendo.

Se había acostumbrado a verlo con vaqueros viejos y jerséis enormes. Vestido así le parecía como un enigmático extraño que la miraba con ojos hambrientos.

Estaba muy, muy sexy.

—Tú estás preciosa —le aseguró él—. Elegante y deliciosa. Dan ganas de comerte. Pero creo que tendré que reservarte para más tarde.

Sus ojos cálidos prometían tácitamente mucha pasión y deleite.

—Sí, me temo que sí —respondió ella y se miró al espejo.

Llevaba un vestido que se había comprado para la ocasión. Era escotado por detrás, negro y corto, pero indudablemente elegante. Las medias negras y los tacones hacían que sus piernas parecieran muy largas.

—Quédate ahí —dijo él, acercándose por detrás y posando un suave beso sobre sus hombros—. Cierra los ojos.

Ella notó que algo frío le rozaba el cuello. ¡Le estaba regalando una joya! ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—De acuerdo, ya puedes mirar.

Era un diamante, bueno, eso le parecía, aunque la verdad era que jamás antes había visto uno de aquel tamaño.

—Terry... —susurró ella.

—Es una muestra de agradecimiento.

¿Agradecimiento? ¿Qué venía después, el «adiós»?

—No necesitas agradecerme nada.

—Sí, lo necesito. No habría podido terminar las galería sin tu ayuda, y no habría disfrutado tanto trabajando de no haber sido por ti —sonrió—. Sé que te he puesto las cosas un poco difíciles y que cuidarme no es nada fácil. Gracias una vez más —la tomó en sus brazos y la besó suavemente—. Estás absolutamente preciosa esta noche.

Candy tragó saliva y sonrió también.

—Gracias —respondió ella. Quizás aquello no fuera una despedida...

Él se aclaró la garganta y se apartó de ella.

—Bien, es hora de marcharnos.

Ella asintió.

—En cuanto me ponga el abrigo.

La noche resultó todo un éxito. Terry iba de un lado a otro conversando y haciendo una labor comercial en nombre de sus dos artistas.

Cuando llegó el final de la inauguración, varios cuadros tenían ya puesto el

círculo rojo que indicaba que estaban reservados. Incluso algunas de las tortuosas esculturas de Annie habían sido vendidas. Tenía que reconocer que en aquel enorme espacio quedaban incluso bien. Tal vez el salón de Terry no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerles justicia.

Todo el mundo parecía divertirse y el vino conocía como agua entre las risas de los asistentes. No parecía que nadie necesitara especial atención.

Terry decidió ir en busca de Candy, a quien había visto pasar gran parte de la noche en compañía del doctor Ardley.

Miró de un lado a otro, hasta verla con Annie y riéndose por algo que la pintora acababa de decir. Al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

Observó el espacio, la gente, la exposición y concluyó que aquello estaba siendo un verdadero éxito. Todo parecía funcionar: la cafetería, la tienda de regalos, los cuadros...

Con la empresa de ingeniería en marcha y la galería inaugurada, iba a poder permitirse un descanso. De hecho, no le habría importado poder marcharse en aquel mismo instante, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a irse.

La infección de su pierna había remitido y se encontraba mucho mejor. Tenía que darle las gracias a Candy por haberlo obligado a permanecer en cama. No obstante, necesitaba reposar.

Buscó a Terry, preguntándose cómo estaría. No era una persona que se relacionara fácilmente. Pero se tranquilizó al verlo charlando con la hija de un notable ciudadano de la ciudad que no se perdía palabra de lo que decía.

Terry sonrió. No había nada como una adorable mujer para hacer que uno se

sintiera mejor, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse de nuevo dónde estaba Candy, pues había vuelto a perderla de vista.

Estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha, cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

Él se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Solo que me duele la pierna.

— ¿Tienes que quedarte hasta el final?

Él asintió.

—Sí.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Pero si Catherine va a ser la que lleve la galería y los dos artistas están aquí, ¿para qué tienes que quedarte? Creo que tienes una buena excusa para irte.

Él negó con la cabeza. Había algo que quería decirle, algo muy importante, y necesitaba tener la cabeza clara. Prefería no tener preocupaciones aparte, como la de

saber si el final de todo aquello había ido bien o no.

—Nos quedamos —dijo él. No podía tardar mucho en terminar.

Pasó otra hora antes de que pudieran marcharse. Para cuando llegaron a casa ya eran más de las doce.

Él había estado de pie todo el día y a Candy la preocupaba. Pero Terry parecía encontrarse bien, solo un poco cansado y algo dolorido.

Candy se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba uní enfermera. Quizás nunca la había necesitado. Requería un chófer, una asistenta... una esposa, realmente. Pero eso era impensable. Era lo suficientemente realista como para saber dónde estaban los límites.

Durante aquellas semanas había hecho algunos comentarios que decían claramente que era un hombre al que le aterraban los compromisos y, sin duda, sus padres eran, en gran parte, responsables de ello. Candy no se consideraba mujer suficiente para convencerlo de lo contrario.

La puerta del garaje se abrió y ella apartó el coche.

Se bajó para ayudar a Terry, pero él se apeó antes de que ella llegara.

Sin duda, ya estaba casi recuperado.

Inconscientemente, se tocó el diamante que llevaba al cuello, con mano temblorosa. Sospechaba que todo aquello estaba a punto de acabar.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina con el corazón encogido.

— ¿Quieres un café? —le ofreció, atravesándola en dirección a la cafetera.

—No. Ven aquí. Quiero hablar contigo. Tengo que decirte algo.

A Candy se le secó la garganta y comenzó a sudar.

Él la tomó de la mano y bajó la vista.

—Esto me resulta muy difícil. No sé por dónde empezar —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Era sincero cuando te dije que estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme. Has sido maravillosa conmigo y no sé cómo podría haber hecho todo sin ti —le apretó la mano, pero ella no respondió—. Lo cierto es que... Ya no necesito una enfermera. Quizás requiera un chófer, pero, aparte de eso, me las puedo arreglar perfectamente.

Candy sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Aquello era exactamente lo que había previsto que pasaría.

Ella apartó suavemente la mano de la de él.

—Lo sé. Yo también he estado pensando en eso —le dijo con la voz

sorprendentemente calmada. Se enorgulleció de ello. Al menos mantendría la dignidad—. La verdad es que ya tengo en perspectiva otro trabajo. El doctor Ardley me ha dicho que necesita una enfermera para la consulta. Sería un trabajo ideal para mí. Hasta que ese puesto salga, Flammy me ha ofrecido cuidar a una anciana durante un par de semanas. Como verás, ya lo tengo todo solucionado. De hecho, puedo empezar mañana.

Se hizo silencio.

— ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

Ella asintió, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos.

—Sí, claro que sí. Ya veremos. Quizás me tome algo de tiempo libre y me vaya a ver a mis padres —se volvió y le sonrió—. Así que todo solucionado.

Tú no tienes que preocuparte de mí y yo no tengo que preocuparte de ti.

Se quitó la gargantilla con el diamante y se la tendió.

—Toma —dijo ella—. Es preciosa, pero creo que es un regalo excesivo. No puedo quedármela.

Él no se movió, así que la dejó sobre la mesa.

Se encaminó a la habitación, metió la ropa en la maleta, y luego se dirigió al baño a recoger sus utensilios de aseo. Al pasar por el dormitorio, se quedó mirando la cama y recordó cómo habían hecho el amor allí.

«No pienses en eso», se dijo ferozmente. «Sencillamente, no pienses». Recogió a toda prisa lo que le faltaba y lo echó en la maleta. La cerró, recopiló el resto de bolsas y cosas y salió del dormitorio.

Él tenía la gargantilla en la mano cuando ella regresó a la cocina.

—Adiós, Terry —le dijo—. Gracias por todo.

Él levantó la cabeza y pareció desconcertado.

— ¿Te marchas? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que es lo mejor. Cuídate.

Dicho eso, fue hacia la puerta y salió de su vida.

Estaba en el balcón de su habitación, viendo cómo las luces traseras del coche de ella se alejaban.

Candy se había ido, no quedaba ni rastro de ella.

Bueno, casi ni rastro. Miró el collar que tenía en la mano y lo lanzó con rabia hacia el río. Giró en el aire y cayó finalmente al suelo.

Era lo mejor. Haber dejado que se acercara tanto a él había sido un error.

Pero ya no estaba y la ruptura había sido limpia, como el corte de un cirujano cuando extirpa un tumor.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

«Ha dejado la puerta del garaje abierta», se dijo Terry.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

* * *

Candy acabó por parar el coche a un lado de la calzada y echarse a llorar desesperadamente sobre el volante, incapaz de respirar a causa de los gemidos que convulsionaban su cuerpo.

Por un momento, pensó que se iba a morir, que el dolor la mataría. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la realidad sería mucho más dura: no moriría, sino que tendría que vivir sola, sin Terry, durante años y años.

Las lágrimas surgieron otra vez. La tristeza la ahogaba.

Finalmente, se sonó la nariz, se incorporó y se dijo a sí misma que podría superarlo, que le habían ocurrido cosas peores.

¿Seguro? Trató de recordar algo más duro, cualquier cosa que la hubiera destrozado de aquel modo. Pero no halló nada. Lo único realmente malo había sido perder su

trabajo.

Terry había sido, precisamente, quien la había ayudado a recobrar la confianza en sí misma, amándola como ella creía estaba amándola.

El llanto la atacó de nuevo y ella se reveló.

No, no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir a la tristeza.

Arrancó el motor y continuó calle arriba, hasta llegar al semáforo. Allí se detuvo y dudó unos momentos. ¿Hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha? La derecha la llevaba al campo, la izquierda a la ciudad, adonde Albert Ardley estaba.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería verlo en aquellas condiciones y a aquellas horas de la noche. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había pensado en él. Seguramente recordaba el calor de su mirada y lo sentía como una figura protectora.

Pero no necesitaba que la protegiera nadie, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el dolor. Además, él ya tenía demasiados problemas propios como para responsabilizarse de los ajenos.

Candy torció a la izquierda, hacia la casa de Flammy.

Diez minutos más tarde ya estaba con su amiga, acurrucada en el sofá, frente a una taza de té y contándole sus desgracias. Eso no le quitó el dolor, pero hizo que se sintiera mejor.

No fue suficiente, sin embargo, y, en mitad de la noche, la despertó el sonido de un llanto, que pronto descubrió era suyo.

—No creo que estés capacitada para trabajar en este momento —le dijo Flammy con firmeza—. No puedes sentarte durante horas junto a alguien que está enfermo sin nada que ocupe tu mente.

—Pues dame un trabajo en el que tenga mucho que hacer —le rogó Candy, pero Flammy negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada lo suficientemente activo. Lo único de esas características son las urgencias y, sinceramente, creo que eso te conviene aún menos.

Su amiga tenía razón. No estaba preparada para hacer absolutamente nada.

Así que volvió a hacer las maletas y se encaminó a ver a sus padres.

La recibieron con todo el calor y el amor que sabían dar Ella se dedicó a pasear por los acantilados, a visitar a su hermana, a su cuñado y a los niños, y evitó mostrarse triste o abatida delante de ellos.

Perdió peso y, aunque su madre trataba de alimentarla bien, ella no podía comer.

Además, el sofá era demasiado pequeño y eso le impedía dormir bien.

Finalmente, decidió que tenía que resolver su vida. No podía seguir así.

Albert Ardley tenía un trabajo esperándola y ella necesitaba regresar al trabajo, buscarse una casa y volver a encauzar su vida. Se sentía realmente pérdida allí, tan lejos de todo lo que le resultaba familiar... tan lejos de Terry.

Necesitaba estar más cerca de él, poder pasear y ver su casa desde el río, ir a sus exposiciones.

Además, tenía que recoger su cuadro en algún momento, en cuanto tuviera una pared en la que colgarlo.

Esperó a que pasara la Navidad y contactó con Flammy. Se buscó un pequeño apartamento y llamó a Albert, con el que concertó empezó a trabajar a principios de enero.

Ya estaba hecho.

Todo lo que le quedaba era esperar a que la exposición terminara para poder recoger su cuadro. Porque eso era algo que sí quería conservar.

Fue el mes más largo en la vida de Terry.

Había pensado que el accidente había sido lo peor que le había podido suceder en la vida, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era nada comparado con el dolor que le provocaba la ausencia de Candy.

Cualquier lugar le recordaba a ella. Podía imaginársela fácilmente, con aquella sonrisa fácil y limpia, sus ojos vivaces y dulces y su carácter inflamable.

Se había marchado. Estaba claro que porque él no significaba nada para ella. En cualquier caso, ya había imaginado desde el principio que sería algo temporal.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo con las mujeres. Solo tenía que fijarse en su madre.

Al menos Candy se había ido antes de que él hubiera dicho más de la cuenta, así que su orgullo había quedado intacto.

Aunque su orgullo le importaba en realidad muy poco. La echaba de menos tanto que no podía soportar el dolor.

Miró al río y sintió una profunda soledad que nunca antes había sentido.

Estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, incluso le gustaba. Pero el vacío que Candy había dejado era otra cosa. Hacía que se sintiera inquieto y vacío.

Oyó que un coche se aproximaba y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para ver de quién se trataba.

¡Maldición! Era su madre. Seguro que le daría la charla sobre lo poco que comía, protestaría porque no había respondido a sus llamadas y le preguntaría si había oído algo de Candy.

Realmente, no quería verla. Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo había visto y agitaba la mano con entusiasmo.

Suspiró y fue hacia la puerta para recibirla.

—Pasaba por aquí y he decidido entrar a saludarte, ya que tú no te dignas a responder a mis llamadas. Hola, cariño —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, madre —respondió él sin entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. He ido de tiendas y le he comprado unas cosas a Roger. Te he traído fruta y vitaminas. ¡Ah! He visto a Candy.

A Terry se le detuvo el corazón por un momento.

— ¿Candy?

—Sí. Tenía un aspecto horroroso. Estaba delgada y pálida. Me parece que no se está cuidando mucho —dijo y se volvió a mirarlo—. La verdad es que tiene un aspecto muy similar al tuyo.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera a calentar.

— ¿Dónde la has visto? —le preguntó, apoyándose en la encimera, porque las piernas le temblaban y no parecían poder sujetarlo.

—En el centro comercial. Ella no me vio a mí. Estaba mirando un escaparate —se detuvo un momento—. Terry, parecía realmente triste.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ella decidió marcharse.

—Pues creo que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

—Es su problema. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo, ir detrás de ella y pedirle que cambie de opinión? Durante las últimas semanas había pensado una y otra vez en hacerlo. Y lo habría hecho de haber sabido dónde estaba. Pero su madre no sabía nada de eso y él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—Pues podrías —dijo ella acercándose al sofá con dos tazas de té—. ¿Una galleta?

— ¡No, no quiero una maldita galleta! —dijo él, pasándose la mano por el pelo con impaciencia. Se levantó indignado, ansioso por golpear algo. Pero, una vez

considerado el daño que podía hacerle a su muñeca convaleciente, decidió contenerse—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco nervioso.

—Lo sé —le dijo su madre—. Lo entiendo perfectamente, Terry. Sé lo que es amar a alguien con quien no puedes estar.

—Yo no la amo.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Creo que la amas y mucho. ¿Por qué, si no, te encuentras así de mal?

—Da lo mismo en cualquier caso. A la larga acabaría abandonándome, como tú hiciste con mi padre. Eso es lo que las mujeres hacen: marcharse. Mejor que lo haya hecho ahora.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y, finalmente, suspiró.

—Tu padre me abandonó a mí primero, Terry.

Él la miró confuso.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú te marchaste, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—No. Tu padre me había abandonado una vez tras otra por mujeres diferentes.

Siempre le decía que era la última vez, pero luego conseguía que regresara y me quedaba a su lado. Cuando tú cumpliste catorce años conocí a Roger, y con él descubrí lo que era el amor verdadero. Fue entonces cuando abandoné a tu padre. Tú te quedaste con él porque te convenció de lo mala que yo era —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. En aquel instante te perdí y nunca he vuelto a recuperarte. No sabes cuánto lloré tu pérdida.

Terry la miró durante unos segundos queriendo decir algo, pero sin atreverse.

— ¿Papá estaba con otras mujeres? —dijo finalmente.

—Docenas de ellas. Tenía mucho éxito porque era como tú, rico y guapo. Todas lo deseaban y no tenía motivos para decir que no. Al fin y al cabo ya no me amaba. Con Roger, se me presentó la oportunidad de ser feliz y la aproveché.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste que era un mentiroso? —le preguntó Terry.

— ¿Y destruir a tu ídolo? Tú lo adorabas y yo no podía hacer eso. Para cuando me di cuenta de que él no tendría escrúpulos en descalificarme injustamente ya te había perdido.

Él bajó la cabeza y dejó la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras le venían a la mente retazos de frases del pasado.

«De no ser por el niño, me marcharía», oyó la voz de su madre.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry—. Por lo que se ve he sido tremendamente injusto contigo.

—No, no ha sido culpa tuya, hijo.

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices después de todos estos años?

—Por Candy —respondió ella—. Porque la quieres y veo que algo te está impidiendo hacer lo que realmente debes hacer. Tú eres como yo en lo que a relaciones se refiere. No te pareces en nada a tu padre. Él era un egoísta. Tú, sin embargo, eras el niño más generoso del mundo y te has convertido en un adulto maravilloso y considerado. Te mereces ser feliz con Candy.

—Yo pensé que la odiabas.

— ¿A Candy? No, en absoluto. Simplemente estaba celosa. Porque habría preferido poder cuidarte, ya que se me negó esa posibilidad durante tantos años. Pero la verdad es que, según he ido conociéndola me ha ido pareciendo más encantadora. Es, además, una mujer fuerte, alguien a quien tú sabrás valorar y respetar.

Terry tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Agarró su taza y dio un sorbo de té ardiendo que le quemó la boca. Pero le dio igual. Todo le daba igual, porque lo único que le importaba era Candy.

Se imaginó su rostro y su cuerpo y notó una inesperada excitación.

Así que estaba de vuelta. Se preguntó si habría estado allí todo aquel tiempo y Flammy le había mentido, o si sería verdad que había estado fuera.

Daba igual. Lo que importaba era que había vuelto y que podía hacer algo para encontrarla.

— ¿Me podrías llevar a la ciudad? —le preguntó a su madre—. Tengo que ir a la galería.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un momento. Luego dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó.

—Por supuesto. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Saber que había sido su padre el responsable de la ruptura matrimonial le daba sentido a todo. Por eso había tenido tantas mujeres después del divorcio, todas iguales: rubias, pechugonas y necias. Terry había odiado a cada una de ellas.

Habían sido aquellas amantes que su padre exhibía sin pudor las que le habían dado a Terry una falsa imagen del género femenino. Al crecer, él había acabado buscando el mismo tipo de compañía, solo que más inteligente. No obstante, no habían sido más que objetos decorativos que sabían comportarse como tales.

Hasta que conoció a Candy.

¿Dónde estaría en aquel momento? ¿Seguiría en la ciudad? ¿Debía ir a la agencia, o sería mejor que esperara pacientemente en la galería hasta que se decidiera a ir recoger su cuadro? Ya no estaba allí. La exposición había acabado antes de Navidad y él tenía la obra colgada en su estudio, donde podía mirarla en lugar de trabajar.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar en la galería, desde cuya ventana se veía la agencia de enfermeras. Así podría esperar pacientemente, sentado ante una taza de café, a que ella apareciera.

Su madre lo condujo hasta la entrada de la inmensa nave. Él abrió la puerta pero, antes de salir, notó que su madre lo tomaba de la mano.

—Terry... —él se volvió y ella lo miró preocupada—. Buena suerte. Llámame, por favor.

Él asintió. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —le dijo, y salió.

Nada más entrar en la galería, Catherine lo sorprendió con una inesperada noticia.

—Hola, Terry. Candy se acaba de marchar.

— ¿Candy? —repitió él, tropezándose con la alfombra.

— ¡Cuidado! Mucha gente se tropieza ahí. Vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto. También hay una puerta medio caída en los servicios que necesita revisión.

Yo creo que no la terminaron bien.

—Llama a Angus y que lo arregle todo —le dijo con el corazón acelerado. Lo único que le importaba era Candy. Quería salir corriendo a buscarla. Pero se forzó a mantener la calma—. ¿Cuánto hace que Candy se ha marchado?

—Nada, solo unos minutos. Te has cruzado con ella. Estaba muy pálida. Me da la sensación de que no está bien.

Terry asintió.

—Voy a ver si puedo encontrarla. Si regresara, me llamas al móvil y le dices que me espere, que tengo que hablar con ella.

Salió a la calle a toda prisa y miró de un lado a otro. Aunque estaba anocheciendo, pudo ver en la distancia una solitaria figura que caminaba por la orilla del río.

¿Era Candy? Quizás. Se apresuró a su encuentro, mientras su pierna protestaba. Al acercarse, pudo ver que, efectivamente, era ella.

Parecía tener frío, pero se había detenido y se abrazaba a sí misma en un gesto de dolor. Estaba mirando a su casa.

Se detuvo a su lado y ella alzó la vista y lo miró. Tenía unas grandes ojeras grises y estaba muy pálida. Sintió ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y reconfortarla.

Pero, quizás, no era por su causa. Puede que fueran aquellos sueños otra vez.

—Hola, Terry —dijo ella.

—Hola. Catherine me ha dicho que has estado en la galería. Te vi aquí de pie y...¿Cómo estás?

Ella se estremeció.

—Helada. No me había dado cuenta de que hiciera tanto frío.

Él dudó un segundo. Pero, finalmente, se aproximó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Necesitas entrar en calor —le dijo, notando su temblor.

—He venido a recoger mi cuadro —dijo—. No sabía que la exposición había acabado. Siento ser una molestia.

—No eres ninguna molestia. El cuadro lo tengo en mi casa. Si tienes tu coche, podemos ir para allá ahora y te lo doy. Pero antes, creo que nos vendría bien una taza de té para entrar en calor. También podemos tomarla allí.

—Eso sería lo mejor —respondió ella.

Ella condujo hasta su casa y aparcó a una distancia razonable de la puerta del garaje. Entraron en silencio. La tensión cada vez era mayor.

Al llegar a la cocina, él puso la tetera a calentar y sacó las tazas.

Candy se sentó al borde del sofá.

— ¿Qué tal has estado estas últimas semanas? —le preguntó.

—Ya sabes, muy ocupado. La galería ha ido realmente bien.

—Eso me ha dicho Catherine. Me alegro. ¿Annie y Joe están contentos?

—Sí, mucho. Los dos me han preguntado por ti. Te manda saludos.

Annie había hecho mucho más que mandarle saludos a Candy. Le había dicho a Terry que había sido un necio dejándola marchar, que era obvio que Candy estaba enamorada de él. No la había creído. Pero, en aquel instante esperaba que tuviera razón.

Le puso la taza de té caliente en la mesa y ella la agarró entre las manos. Todavía estaba temblando.

Terry se sentó a su lado y la observó. Ella pareció incomodarse.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —le dijo.

A Candy empezaron a temblarle las manos y derramó un poco de té.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? —preguntó, tratando de recuperar su buen humor perdido.

—Lo siento. Pero la verdad es que tienes el mismo aspecto que yo. Se te ve sola, triste y vacía. Me siento totalmente perdido sin ti, Candy —le confesó—. Nunca antes me había sentido así, y no puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida en esta situación.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Vuelve conmigo —le rogó.

— ¿Por qué? Ya no necesitas una enfermera.

—No. Pero te necesito a ti. Mi vida carece de sentido si tú no estás conmigo. No puedo seguir así —la voz se le quebró y tuvo que apartarse para recuperar el control.

Luego, continuó—. Candy, te quiero. Creo que me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te vi en la agencia de Flammy, y poco a poco, día a día, ese amor ha ido creciendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué querías que me fuera la noche de la inauguración?

— ¡Yo no quería que te fueras! Fuiste tú la que se marchó, y yo fui tan necio que no te lo impedí. Luego Annie me dijo que había cometido una estupidez, que era evidente que tú también me amabas a mí. Dime, Candy, ¿es cierto? Por favor, dime la verdad.

Sin dilación, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡Claro que te amo! Pero yo pensé que tú querías que me fuera. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Él la apretó con ansia contra su cuerpo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos cada minuto del día. Y por las noches... las noches eran lo peor...

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. No he podido dormir durante semanas. No me atrevía. Las pesadillas

habían vuelto, pero eran peores, porque tú estabas en ellas.

—Ahora puedes tranquilizarte. Estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado, y pienso estarlo

mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro —dijo ella con el rostro empapado—. Quiero que me abraces, que me hagas el amor, que estés muy cerca de mí.

—Encantado. Te llevaría en brazos a la cama, pero sospecho que mi pierna no me lo va a permitir.

—Creo que puedo ir hasta el dormitorio yo sola.

Pero, al llegar ante la entrada del cuarto, la tomó en brazos y atravesó así el

umbral.

—Ya está —dijo él.

—Pensé que esto solo se hacía después de casados —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Considéralo un adelanto.

— ¿Podrías repetirme eso? —le pidió ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

El se inclinó y se puso sobre una rodilla.

—Candence White, aunque sé que es tremendamente difícil convivir conmigo y ya lo has sufrido, ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y en la madre de mis hijos?

Ella lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sí, claro que sí, me casaré contigo y te daré un montón de hijos si eso es lo que quieres. Y ahora ponte de pie no sea que te hagas daño.

El trató de alzarse, pero el dolor lo dejó sin respiración.

—Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme —le dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

Ella actuó rápidamente, pasándose el brazo de él por los hombros.

— ¡Serás payaso! —le dijo con una carcajada y lo abrazó amorosamente.

Una vez de pie, la desnudó lentamente y luego se quitó la ropa. La acarició y la besó, pero antes de tumbarse con ella en la cama, se acercó a la cómoda y sacó algo del cajón.

—Tengo que devolverte esto —dijo él, y ella sintió el frío tacto de la gargantilla y el diamante alrededor de su cuello—. Ya está de nuevo en su sitio. Y ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Candy yacía junto a Terry, con los dedos sujetando el diamante que él le había dado, incapaz de creerse que estaba allí. Él estaba durmiendo plácidamente y no pudo luchar contra la tentación de besarlo dulcemente.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Mejor que bien.

—Me alegro —dijo él. De pronto, la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Quiero que sepas que mi compromiso es serio, que jamás te daré motivos para que dudes de mí. Me he enterado hoy de que mi padre engañaba una y otra vez a mi madre. Yo no te haré eso.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo siento. Es horroroso. ¿Era por eso que no querías saber nada de matrimonio ni de hijos?

Él asintió.

—Mis padres no fueron precisamente un buen modelo. Pero sé que contigo nada de eso importará.

—Me alegro —respondió ella—. Yo jamás haré nada que os dañe ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Puedes confiar en mí.

El volvió a sonreír, la abrazó amorosamente y le dio un beso tierno lleno de promesas...

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno esta historia ha terminado, pero siceramente no fue de mi entero agrado pense que seria diferente...para aquellas que preguntaron, efectivamente existe una version con Albert, y la tengo pero soy terriana de corazon y no se si pueda ver a Candy con Albert, leere la historia, pero no prometo nada.**

**Les pido disculpas, pero me he cambiado de trabajo y estas semanas ha sido super agotador...espero poder deleitarlas con alguna que otra historia...**

**Saludos y gracias por los comentarios...**

**Nadia G. Parissino**


End file.
